Chi sai to no tabi
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru feared she would never get control of her dark side and Kyuubi so she left on a journey of her life.She uncovers things she never thought would be possible. Powers, love, secrets, bonds, friends, enemies and more, is just a part of her travels. Continued of Ai o shukketsu more info inside COMPLETED
1. Sand

_This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu. _  
**_~Summary~_**  
_**After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds**. __**She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.** _  
_~Disclaimer/Warning~_  
_Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _  
_Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied). _  
_**~A/N~** This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. __Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._  
_Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story. _  
_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_  
_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _  
_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _  
_**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.** _

_~Characters~_**~Chapter 1~sand  
****Naru:**_12  
_**Kakashi:**26**  
****Unnamed guards:**_Guards who watched the gates and entrance to the sand village.  
_**Gaara:**_Son of the Kazekage. Holder of Shukaku the one tail. 12  
_**Kazekage: **_Father of Gaara,leader of the sand village._

_~~~~~~ On with the story! :)_

* * *

Naru walked through the woods, a map in her hands.

"If I keep going this way I can go to sand... that might be fun."she said, she sighed and put the map away, she headed towards sand village, she had about another two days to get there.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked around the town looking around remembering Naru being there and would feel a sharp tug at his heart. He stopped and sighed, he walked to her apartment it was all dark, he tried the door, then felt the top of the door and found her key, he smirked and unlocked it, he walked in all her furniture was still there, he saw a few of her weapons were there, he walked back and saw some of her clothes were still there, he spotted the frame for the team picture was laying down, he picked it up and saw it was empty, he gave a small smile, he walked around and saw a lot of her things there still. He sat down on her bed and sighed. _I failed her like everyone else..._

~o0o~

Two days later Naru finally arrived at the sand gates, she stood there and walked forward two guards jumped in her way.

"State you name and business."he said.

"Oh Naru Uzumaki. I am just traveling around."  
"Why here?"  
"I have never been here and wanted to see and get some rest for a few days."she said.

"Show us your bags."he said, she took them off and they searched through it, they looked at her. "Alright you may come in. enjoy your stay."he said handing her bag to her.

"Thank you."she smiled and walked in.

She looked around the town, she sighed and walked through the streets, she seen a small area there was a group of kids playing around, she walked in and sat down in the dirt and sighed, she relaxed a little, her eyes caught a boy with red hair and pale skin, he had big black rings around his eyes and it looked like the kanji for love on his forehead, he was sitting in the shade by himself, just watching the kids, she looked down and bit her lip.

_That looks so familiar._ She thought, she sat there for a while, parents came up and got their kids and headed home, it was getting dark slowly she got up and went to hunt for a hotel. She got one finally and got a room, she laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next week Naru walked around the village, it was hot she bought some cooler clothes and did little odd jobs helping out and getting a little extra cash to spend. She would go over to the area and draw a little, and every day she would see the same boy sitting in the shade watching the others play. They came up to her and asked if she would like to play, she nodded and got up.

They played for a while, her eyes kept traveling to the boy sitting there just glaring at them.

~o0o~

It had been two weeks since Naru had been in sand, she walked to the playground and sat down, the kids were in the middle of a game, she looked at the boy, she took in a breath and walked over.

"Um...hi."  
"Get away from me."  
"Sorry. I just wanted to say hi. I have seen you here before...sorry."she said.

"You-...you wanted to talk to me?"he asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"she asked.

"Oh well most people are scared to talk to me."he said.

"Do you mind if I sit here too? I wont talk if you don't want me to."she said.

"Are you sure? They wont talk to you either."he said.

"I don't care."she said.

"Okay."he said, she grabbed her bag and sat down, she opened her sketch book and drew a little.

"You draw?"he asked.

"A little not very good."she said and showed him, he looked and nodded.

"I like them."he said, she smiled and thanked him. She seen the other kids look at her shocked that she was there but she didn't care. They talked a little but not much, it was almost dark when she said goodbye to the kid, she got up and walked away then gasped she ran back.

"By the way I'm Naru."she smiled.

"Oh... I'm Gaara."he said.

"Okay this was nice...see you later."she said, he nodded and she smiled then walked away, Gaara watched her speechless.

The next day, Naru came up and smiled, he gave a small one back.

"So how old are you?"she ask.

"12."

"Me too!"she said.

"Hm."he nodded.

"So why don't you play with them?"she jerked her head in the direction of the kids.

"They don't like me...or talk to me..."  
"Why?"  
"I... I... I have a monster in me."he said and looked down.

"A monster? You ….you mean like a tailed beast?"she asked, he whipped his head at her, she jumped a little.

"How do you know about them?"he snarled.

"I … I have one too."she said.

"What? You liar!"he hissed sand rose up and surrounded her a little.

"No no no! I am not lying! Look my cheeks and the seal."she said quickly and lifted her shirt enough, he seen the seal appear and calmed down, the sand fell, Naru let out a breath and looked at him.

"Who do you hold?"  
"Kyuubi no kitsune..."

"Oh..."  
"Who do you hold?"  
"Shukaku one tail."he said.

"Oh."she nodded.

"So what are you really doing here?"he asked looking at her.

"I …..went through a lot in my old village and somethings led me to break down and things got out of control and I couldn't do it anymore, I ugh heard about a well read about that previous beast holders are able to take control of the beast and like tame 'em."she said, he looked at her shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to try I can't control him or my dark self anymore."she said.

"I would love to do that... maybe find out what sleep really is..."  
"You never sleep?"  
"No. he doesn't let me."he said, Naru looked at him.

"Well that's bad."she said.

"What about you? Does he disturb your sleep?"  
"No... he uses my emotions a lot... I have a bit of anger I guess to the villagers and things, but... I can usually control it... but on my last mission..."she trailed off.

"What?"  
"My team and I were on our first C-rank mission but it wasn't it was more A-rank and we got attacked, and I lost control when my teammate was almost killed... I let him take control and almost killed my sensei."she said and looked down.

"Oh …..."Gaara said.

"Well anyway I just needed to get away from everything and I am traveling around."she shrugged.

"Naru...would...would... you- um.."  
"Do you wanna come with me?"she asked.

"Would you mind?"he asked.

"No! It will be fun,- but I don't know where I am going..."she said.

"I don't care."he shrugged, she smiled.

"Okay...um...do you ugh...have parents... or...ugh.."  
"I have my father but he doesn't give a crap about me."he said. "_Sigh._... I guess I should tell him..."he shrugged.

"Well how about we run to my place I get my stuff then we head there?"she said.

"Sure."he smiled, they got up and walked out, people stepping away from them. They went to the hotel, she grabbed her things, then she and Gaara headed out to the kage tower.

"Whoa your dad is the kage?"she said.

"Yeah."he shrugged, she smiled and they walked in, he walked in Naru stayed behind him, he looked at him glaring, Gaara gave it right back.  
"What boy?"  
"I am leaving the village and I don't care what you think about it."he said.

"Tsk! Whatever."he said.

"How can you talk to your kid like that? That's horrible! You are jerk!"Naru snapped them gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Who are you?"  
"No one you need to know."Gaara said, he turned and ran out with Naru, she gasped.

"G...Gaara?"she asked.

"He will be sending people to kill us I know him."he said, she nodded and kept up with him. They arrived at the gates, he seen a guard waiting there, he grabbed her and ripped her back, she yelped. He growled a little and thought, he looked up and nodded, she watched him the cork on his gourd popped off and sand poured out, she swallowed a little nervous, he smiled and held her hand, the sand formed under them and lifted them she gasped and looked down, they were lifted in the sky and lifted over the gates, the guards watched, Naru looked down still amazed by it all. They floated in the sky for a while then landed in the forest the sand going back in the gourd.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"she said jumping around a little, he smiled and chuckled, she blushed and calmed down a little. "Sorry."she blushing.

"Its fine."he chuckled.

"So I guess we should start on huh?"she said and pulled out her map again.

"Where should we head?  
"How about all around?"he said. "I have never seen anything outside the village..."he said.

"Sure. How about the land of bird next?"she said.

"Sounds good."he smiled.

"Lets go!"she said, he laughed and headed off on their journey.

* * *

So now you found out who is going to be a main character in this story

**_Also as a answer to a review, Kakashi will be in just about every since chapter! _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think! I hope to see my old reviewers and new ones too! :) Please. :3 _**


	2. Bird

_**This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.** _  
_~Summary~_  
_After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. _  
_She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels._  
~Disclaimer/Warning~  
Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc.  
Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied).  
~A/N~ This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up.  
Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say...  
Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story.  
I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)  
Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up.  
I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3  
**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

**~Chapter 2~bird**

**Naru:**_12-12_

**Gaara:**_12-13_

**Two unnamed men:**_The two men they are working for the akatsuki collecting information is possible grabbing the jinchuuriki._

**Unnamed guard:**_A captain in the ranks of guards in bird country._

**Toki:**_Leader of the bird country._

~~~~~~ On with the story! :)

* * *

It took Naru and Gaara four days to make it to the land of birds walking and jumping through the trees. They arrived to a small village there and got a hotel room for them. They sat on the bed eating their dinner.

"So what should we do while we are here?"he asked.

"I wanted to see if I can research more about the area..."she said.

"So what do you know about it?"he asked.

"I heard the beast holders go there and some how battle with them and usually if you are strong enough you take control of their chakra first."she said.

"Hmm I wonder what you have to do..."

"I don't know... I am scared but I feel like I have to do it..."she said. "I am sorry, I am almost leading you on a wild goose chase."she said.

"I don't mind. This will be fun... I would never of have been able to do this if I was still in the village, and I need this too."he said.

"Well I- …..Gaara you need to know now... I can't control my dark side all the time..."she said. "Most of the time I can but if my emotions get out of hand I can't..."she said.

"I can't control my temper."he said, she gave a small nod.

"I just wanted to let you know."she said. "I don't want to hurt you."she said. He smiled at her.

"I get it... and I don't want to hurt you."he said.

"Then...we have to promise to help each other if we feel like we are loosing it."she said.

"Its a deal."he said, she held her pinky out, he smiled and wrapped his around hers, she smiled, he gave a small one along with a blush. She smiled and let his finger go. They talked for a while, Naru relaxed on the bed, Gaara sat on the bed by the window and leaned against the wall a little.

"You know what how about I stay up with you?"she said, he looked at her.

"No. no I am fine. No worries."he said, she looked at him, he smiled and leaned back relaxing, she laid there then fell asleep lightly. Gaara watched her sleep and sighed he thought about his village.

_Maybe I can come back and be excepted..._ he thought.

~o0o~

Naru woke up the next morning Gaara wasn't there, she sighed. _I wanted to stay up with him..._ she thought the door opened, he stood there with a tray of food.

"Hey you are up."he said, she smiled and sat up, he got on the bed. "I got breakfast."he said, she smiled and they ate slowly. "So you wanna go to the library today?"  
"Yeah."she said. He nodded and continued to eat.

They got ready and headed out, they walked through the streets not many people were around.

"Small town..."Naru said looking around.

"I have a bad feeling."Gaara muttered, she looked at him.

"Why?"  
"I feel like we are being watched..."he said he glanced back, she glanced back there was nothing there.

"Should we just leave?"she asked.

"I think we should walk around see if we still are being followed then if we are get out of here."he muttered, she gave a nod they walked down the road farther, Naru still kept her eyes on Gaara while he kept focusing on the their follower, suddenly a rock came flying at them and hit Naru's leg, she yelped and fell, Gaara turned so did Naru checking her leg. A boy appeared followed by an older man. He smacked the boy in the head.

"I said follow."he snarled.

"What do you want?"Gaara asked.

"We are gathering information on ninja's in the bingo books."he said.

"What does that have to do with us?"Gaara said glaring, he moved some of his sand slowly over.

"She is in the bingo books!"he said and pointed at Naru, she froze and stared at him in shock, Gaara looked at her.

"What?"she said. He growled and pulled out a thin red book and threw it at them, she slowly moved forward and picked it up, she opened it where the paper was folded on the corner, she opened it there was her picture on it.

Uzumaki Naru Age:12

Konoha village genin

jutsu's:Shadow clone jutsu,

Basic.

Threat/danger:minor

Notes: Suffered from Chi-sei shokku.

Sensei:Kakashi Hatake

Teammates:Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura.

Reward for capture alive:10,000 yen.

She gasped and shook hard, she closed it and gripped it tight, Gaara looked at her then back at the men, he glared.

"Naru..."he said quietly, she looked at him tears pouring down her face. "Go... I will meet you later."he said.

"But Gaara-"she said.

"Go!"he snarled, she nodded and got up, she took off running.

"Hey!"the man said. "Go after her."he said to the boy, he nodded and was about to jump but sand surrounded their feet they struggled and glared at him, they threw kunai knives, but his sand blocked them all.

"You are threatening my friend. Now you will die."he said, his sand covered them both they screamed but it was muffled, he squeezed and blood shot out, he sighed and made the sand dump the bodies and disappear, he walked down the road where Naru ran off, he activated his sand eye and looked around, he found her in the small patch of forest sitting on the ground crying. He ran over there then slowed down, he walked in, she was crying and sniffling a little, she gasped and whipped around then slumped more, he walked in and sat next to her, she sniffled again and held her knees not looking at him.

"Naru..."  
"I'm sorry."she said.

"What? What for?"he asked. She looked up at him, her nose red along with her eyes from all the tears.

"I am getting in trouble and its causing you trouble as well."she whimpered he sighed and touched her arm, she looked at him.

"I don't care."he said.

"But I... I took you from your home leading you on, to a place I don't even know if it exists and now I am in a bingo book! And they know your face now!"  
"Well... one I chose to leave with you. Its better then being at my home town and being hated. And two that's not a bingo book and finally they don't know my face yet... they can't report again..."he said.

"You killed them?"

"They were threatening my friend. They can't live after that."he said, she looked at him her lower lip trembling, she launched at him, he grunted and stiffened as she held him and cried a little. He put his arms around her.

"Thank you...Gaara."she whispered.

"No problem."he said. She pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose.

"What did you mean?"she asked.

"What?"  
"I'm not in a bingo book..."she said.

"Bingo books no matter who they are for are black. This is red."he said and picked it up. "This is someones hunting list but just gathering right now so... I have a feeling whoever those two were reporting to will being wondering whats going on and come in …. so I think its time we get out of here."he said and stood up, he held his hand out to her, she smiled and took it they got up and walked back, Gaara not letting her see the bodies, they headed to the hotel and grabbed their things. They walked out of the building but stopped when a bunch of guards stood in front of them.

"The ruler wants to see you both."a man said, Naru looked at Gaara he glanced at her and nodded, they walked with the guards who walked around them.

"What do you think is going on?"Naru whispered.

"I don't know."he said, she walked with him, they walked into the daimyou compound, Naru looked around, they stopped in front of the building. The doors opened and the guards bowed, Naru and Gaara did slightly and watched a woman walked out, she had purple hair and dark eyes, she walked out and looked at them both.

"Please step forward."she said, Gaara and Naru stepped forward. "My name is Toki. I am the ruler of this land... tell me do you know these two men?"she asked and motioned, the guard held a picture of the men who attacked them just a little while ago.

"We don't know them. They attacked us."Gaara said, Naru looked down a little.

"Hm. Where are they now?"  
"Dead."he said.

"Y...you killed them?"she asked.

"Yes."he said.

"Well as leader of this land..."Naru closed her eyes waiting to be yelled at or killed. "I thank you."she said, Naru looked up surprised Gaara as well.

"What?"  
"These two men have been in here for weeks, they have been doing whatever they please and hurting my people. I am grateful for you two."she said.

"Oh... well its no problem."

"You both are welcome here. Anytime you need anything don't hesitate to ask us."she said.

"Thank you."Gaara bowed.

"Were you two leaving?"  
"Yes. We have to move on now, but we will keep this place in mind. And if you have any problems don't hesitate to get us."Gaara said.

"Hai. Thank you...ugh..."  
"Gaara."he said.

"I'm Naru."she said.

"Thank you Gaara, Naru."she nodded.

"Actually um I have a question."Gaara said.

"Yes?"  
"Do you have any simple training scrolls we could use? We will stay here.. for a while at least."he said.

"Um yes we have some jutsu's but mainly we have guards."she said.

"Do you think it would be possible to train here?"he asked.

"Oh both of you can stay here! And I will have my trainer and guards teach you."she said. Gaara smirked, Naru laughed a little. "So you need some defense?"she asked.

"Well I could use a little but ugh...she needs it more."he said, jerking her head to Naru, she gasped and stuttered a little then grumbled and blushed hard.

"No problem. I will work it out for a room to made up for you both."she said and walked back in, the guards moved back to their posts, Naru stood there not looking at Gaara.

"Come on Naru I was teasing."he said.

"You are a jerk."she said and stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled and they followed one of the workers to their room.

* * *

_**This chapter set it up for the rest of the story, she now is facing more problems... Can you guess who's book it is? **_

_**Please review, if I can get at least 2 reviews I will update it before the end of the week, sooner if I get more then 2. **_

_**I hope you all liked it. Review please :) **_

_**Again thank you to fuyoshi-chan. You gave me the idea for this :)**_


	3. Rain

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.  
**~Summary~**  
**After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. **  
**She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**  
_~Disclaimer/Warning~_  
_Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _  
_Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._  
**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _  
_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._  
_Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story. _  
_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_  
_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _  
_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _  
**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories.  
_"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 3~rain**

**Naru:**_12-12_

**Gaara:**_13-13_

**Sarutobi:**

**Kakashi:**

**Sasuke:**

**Sakura:**

**Sai:**

**Unnamed librarian:**_Works in the library in rain._

**Toki:**

**Unnamed Guard:**_ Works under Toki helped train Naru and Gaara._

_~~~~~~ On with the story! :)_

* * *

Five months later, Gaara and Naru walked away from the land of birds, people waved and wished them safe travels. Gaara looked at Naru she grew up a little more so did he, his muscles were building up a little more. Naru walked next to him, she was a few inches shorter then he was, she got stronger with the training, she had two swords on her waist, and multiple ones hidden among her and him. Her yellow blonde hair hung down, the ends went to the middle of her back.

"So where are we off to now?"he asked, she hummed and pulled out her map.

"Well if we continue heading this way we will go straight to earth then iron... but if we go this way we will head towards rain then grass then we can go to earth...which one?"she asked looking at him.

"Hmm... well if we head towards rain and grass we will be close to rock... we can probably pick up some good jutsu's.."Gaara said.

"Okay. Rain it is!"she said, he hummed and they changed their direction, and set out to rain.

Naru walked along with Gaara in silence. She thought about all the training she got when she was in bird, Gaara was pretty tough on her, he didn't let her break all that much, along with the other guards, they didn't let her stop, she usually would pass out then be woken up at 6am in the morning.

_At the rate we are going now we will probably make it in at least three days... maybe._ She thought.

"What are you thinking about?"Gaara's voice sounded, she shook her head.

"Just traveling."she said, he smirked.

"You feeling any better from the last training?"he asked.

"My muscles are still a little sore...but I am fine."she shrugged, he nodded.

"Well are you up to traveling in the trees?"he asked.

"I should be."she said, he nodded and they jumped up into the trees and took off.

~o0o~

"Team 7, I have a mission for you all."Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir."Kakashi nodded.

"We need you all to deliver a treaty to the land of birds. I have been in contact with them and they have agreed and just need a treaty."he said.

"So we deliver it and leave?"  
"You deliver it and bring a signed copy back."he said, he held out the scroll, Kakashi stepped forward and took it. "You leave in an hour."Sarutobi said. "Dismissed." they bowed and walked out.

"Alright team... meet at the gates in an hour."Kakashi said and disappeared. He appeared at his apartment and packed, he paused and sat on his bed, he picked up the team photo.

"What are you doing now Naru?"he thought out loud. "You would get a laugh at the team...Sai constantly pisses Sakura and Sasuke off... probably piss you off as well... I miss you."he said and sighed and continued to talk.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura all stood at the gates an hour later waiting for Kakashi, he showed up almost 30 minutes later, Sakura growled at him, while Sai teased her, he smiled at them and apologized making up a lie.

"Ready?"he said. They nodded and took off into the woods heading for bird.

~o0o~

Naru sneezed hard a few times.

"You alright?"Gaara said.

"Yeah."she said and rubbed her nose a little, they traveled on for a while then stopped and made camp.

"So we are at the border of bird. So we should be able to make it to rain by tomorrow."Gaara said looking at the map.

"I wonder if its true what they say about it always raining in rain..."Naru said.

"Well we will find out tomorrow."he said, she snorted and leaned against the tree. "Get some sleep."he said.

"Hai hai."she said and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Gaara watched her sleep and sighed, he brushed some of her bangs out of her face and smiled.

The next morning they took off they crossed the border into rain and put some jackets on, it was pouring down rain.

"Does this answer your question..."Gaara said teasing her. She snorted and lifted the hood up and they started to walk down the dirt path.

~o0o~

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai raced through the trees quickly they were close to the border of rain and bird. They saw the two walking but didn't see their faces due to the hoods and rain.

Naru gasped when she felt the chakra, she shook her chakra spiked a little in alarm. Gaara looked at her, she pulled him into the woods more and hid behind some trees, she peeked at the back of her sensei as he stiffened then paused and looked around, she hid her chakra like Gaara taught her and stayed silent.

They jumped through the trees moving quickly, Kakashi's eye caught the sight of the two hooded people walking but didn't look, then he felt the chakra he knew so well spike a little, he gasped and paused, he stopped on the branch and looked around quickly, the team stopped and looked at him, he focused but it was gone, he shook then sighed. _It must have been my imagination... I've been thinking of her a lot... its wasn't her... I wish though._

"Sensei?"Sakura asked, he looked at them and blinked a little.

"Hm?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just thought I sensed something..."he said, he glanced to the side then sighed and they took off again.

"Naru?"Gaara asked after she sighed and relaxed.

"Sorry... that...is...was my teammate's...well three of them were... I don't know the other kid..."she said thinking.

"Did you want to talk to them or-?"  
"No...let's just go."she said, he looked at her, she smiled and ran past him, he smiled and jogged after her.

They finally got to rain and got a hotel, Naru jumped into a hot shower while Gaara waited, she came out wearing some pj's and drying her hair.

"Shower's free."she said, he nodded and got up, she sat on the bed and bit her lip and sighed. _That was a close call... I can't believe how close we came...he probably would of dragged me back...well maybe not...who knows. _Gaara walked out and seen her thinking.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah.."she smiled.

"Did you not want them to see you?"  
"Well see... I didn't tell them I was leaving..."  
"Wait you left as a rogue?"he said.

"No no... it was- I told the hokage, but I didn't tell my team, he told them... and I just didn't want to answer the questions... I don't want them to see me until I …..can apologize one... fully..."  
"Oh... okay... well it looked like they were heading to bird... I guess we got out of their in time."he said, Naru nodded.

"Well I think we should look around tomorrow just rest for today."she said, he nodded and laid back.

They got dinner later and did some practicing on chakra in the room.

Naru laid on the bed sleeping while Gaara watched her sleep, he smiled and leaned back and relaxed for a few minutes he sat up gently and picked up her bag, he looked for the book from the two men in bird, he saw a paper folded up, he picked it up and saw it was the picture of her team, he smiled and put it back, he found the book and flipped through it a little, he saw photos of people in the beginning, all wearing hatai-ate that had the symbols crossed out. _Rouge ninja...hmm_ he read a little on each person. He flipped through and paused and gasped, he looked at Naru then shook her, she gasped and jumped up she rubbed her eyes.

"Gaara?"she whispered, she rubbed her eyes some more and blinked, she yawned. "What is it?"she asked, he held the book out, she looked at him and took it, she flipped the light on and looked, she froze. "What is this?"  
"Its a hunter's book...but... the people are in the front of who is hunting I guess."he said, she flipped through and read each name. She stopped at the picture of a man with pale skin and black eyes.

_Uchiha... is ...he related to Sasuke...hmm. _She thought about when they first introduced themselves to Kakashi. _He said he wanted to kill someone...and even …..during that mission...he said he didn't want to die until he got rid of him..._ she shook and sighed. She flipped through some more. She saw pictures of Gaara and some of his information.

"It seems they have been watching us for a while it seems."Naru said.

"I don't know...this is...just...ugh..."he gripped his head and growled, Naru moved over and touched his head, he growled and pushed her away.

"Gaara stop."she said. He froze and looked at her, she touched his arm and smiled, he shook and sighed. "So...it seems we have people hunting for us and the others in the book..."Naru said.

"We need to figure out more about them..."

"I think they are all jinchuuriki..."she said.

"Why?"  
"Well look they each have our names then another name next to it. And it says holder...so I think these people are hunting not us but our beasts..."she said.

"Hmm...so this trip just turned pretty dangerous..."Gaara mumbled.

"Mmhmm."she nodded. "But-"  
"I think we need to alert them."Gaara said.

"I was just about to say that."she said and laughed, he chuckled and looked down.

"But I also think we need to research these people more..."Naru said.

"hmm."he nodded.

"I think I know one of them... well not know but-"  
"Who?"  
"This Itachi..."she said and showed him the picture. "One of my teammate's has the same last name as him and he always was talking about how he needed to kill some person."she said. "I think this is him."she said.

"Hmm... well I guess we need to put the training place on the back burner and focus on this."he said.

"Yeah."she said.

"And be careful we don't know where they could be at."he said,she nodded.  
"Well actually I think we may have a problem."she said looking at the book again.

"What?"

"How comfortable are you with breaking and entering?"she asked, he looked at her.

"Why?"  
"If we want the information this is going to be the only time we can do it."she said. "We can go search-"  
"The place is open, I seen it on the way here."he said.

"Oh...well we can go there get rid of the room."she said.

"Why?"

"Look at these two here, their hatai-ate."she said. He looked and froze at the rain symbol. "I don't know if they are here and I don't want to stick around and find out..."she said. He nodded, they grabbed their things, Naru told him to wait and slipped out in the hall, she came back with some different clothes.

"We will change when we leave here."she said, he nodded and she stuff the clothes in her bag and gathered all their things and slipped out paying for the room and waved at the woman. They walked out and found the library and walked in.

"Do you have any information on jinchuuriki?"she asked the woman.  
"Um we have a few scrolls...but not much."she said.

"May we look at them?"  
"Sure."she said, she got them and they sat at the table and looked through them. Naru called the woman over and asked if she had any jutsu scrolls. She brought her a few simple jutsu's and a few harder ones, Naru quickly scribbled them down and tucked it away. They left after three hours, dawn was showing up and people were coming out. They ran out of the town quickly and got into the woods 10 miles from the town they continued to walk and sought out their next town stop grass.

~o0o~

Two days later after arriving in bird, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were on their way home finally. Kakashi was completely silent the whole way thinking about what they found out.

_They were in a meeting with the head of the town, Toki who needed to sign the treaty creating an alliance with Konoha. They sat there waiting when a guard came in. _

"_Milady."he said. _

"_Yes?"she asked.  
"What happened to the two who were here?"  
"Oh they left. They said they had to move on."she said. "Pity the little blonde haired girl was so much fun to be around."she said. Kakashi sat up a little and listened.  
"Yes. Well thank you milady."  
"Why did you need to know?"  
"I have a few new tricks to show them."he said. _

"_Oh well they may be back after they finish."she said. _

"_Hai thank you sorry for disturbing you."he said bowing then ran out. _

"_Excuse me Toki-sama."Kakashi said, she looked up. _

"_Yes?"  
"When you said blonde haired girl...do you know her name?"he asked shaking a little. _

"_I think it was a umm...Naru."she said, Kakashi froze. "Why?"  
"Oh I just...um...knew her.. and I was wondering is all."he smiled. _

"_Yes they came in and I am grateful to them... there had been men here causing a lot of trouble and they killed them."she said. _

"_You said they?"  
"Yes, she was with a young boy he had red hair."she said. "Anyway they got rid of them and I let them stay here, they trained and lived in here for like five months. They just left the other day."she said. _

"_Oh...thank you ma'am."he said. _

Kakashi sighed and shook his head a little.

_I was so close to her... it wasn't my imagination... it was her...she was right there and I could of seen her again... dammit...Naru...where are you going?_ He thought they traveled on heading back to the leaf again to report to the hokage that it all worked out, and so Kakashi could find out if he knew anything about Naru.

* * *

So I liked this chapter :)

I think my fav. part was when Kakashi was 'talking' with Naru before they set out on the mission I thought it was cute :3 **Review and tell me your fav part so far :) **

_Thank you soo much if you reviewed. Which is_**_ Prescripto13, and Nik _**_You guys are awesome! *thumbs up! and tight hugs!* _

_Review! :(_


	4. Grass

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories.  
_"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 4~grass**

**Kakashi:**

**Sarutobi:**

**Jiriaya:**

**Tsunade:**

**Naru:**_12-13_

**Gaara:**_13-14_

**Daimyou of grass:**_ Leader of grass._

**Daichi:**_ High jounin teaches._

**Hiroshi:**_Another high jounin that teaches._

**Satsuki:**_High level jounin specializes in medic ninjutsu. _

* * *

"Hokage-sama."Kakashi said, Sarutobi looked at them.  
"I trust everything went alright with the treaty."he said.

"Yes sir it did."Kakashi said.

"Alright team dismissed."he said, the three left Sarutobi looked at Kakashi who stood there. "What's wrong Kakashi."

"On the mission... we just missed Naru..."he said.

"What?"  
"I heard the ruler talking to one of her guards about her being there, and I asked it was Naru. She said she was with another boy... but they said they had left right before we got there... and we passed them... I didn't see them but I felt her chakra spike... and I looked around but didn't see anything... I thought it was my imagination... but... then I found out about it..."he said.

"_sigh..._ Well...maybe it was better... not for you to meet her...she must of noticed you... if she hid..."  
"I...wanted to see her again..."he said.

"Sorry Kakashi... you will have to wait..."  
"They were heading to rain I think..."he said, Sarutobi nodded.

"Well...she will... come home when she is better..."he said, Kakashi sighed and walked out, Sarutobi sighed and puffed his pipe.

The door opened and Jiriaya and Tsunade walked in and shut the door.

"What's going on with Kakashi?"Tsunade said.

"They almost got to see Naru..."he said, they gasped.

"They did?"

"Apparently they were just in bird...where I sent them... but they left right before they got there and they passed each other, Kakashi found out it was her...he is upset..." They nodded.

~o0o~

Naru and Gaara walked through the woods in silence keeping their eyes open for anyone. They arrived in grass quickly and got a place to stay. They rested for the night, Gaara looking out the window at the moon and Naru laying next to him, he looked at Naru and sighed. _ I will protect you. Nothing will happen while I am here._ He thought he leaned back and sighed.

Naru woke up early in the morning and changed, Gaara changed and they headed out. They walked through the streets, Naru noticed a few ninja's watching them closely. They walked around for a while. Suddenly there was two ninja's in their way.

"Yes?"Gaara said.

"You are ordered to come to the daimyou office... he wants to speak with you both."he said, Gaara watched him then gave a nod and they walked with them to the building. They walked in and nodded to him.

"State your names."he said fanning himself.

"Gaara."

"Naru Uzumaki."

"What is your business here in grass country?"  
"We are traveling around exploring and looking for a few things."Gaara said before Naru could.

"Such as?"  
"I would rather keep that between us for now."he said, the man nodded.

"Where do you both come from?"  
"I come from Suna."he said.

"I come from leaf."Naru said.

"Leaf you say, well okay then. Leaf and grass are allies. Especially since the last war...they saved our town from being destroyed...what was his name...um.."he thought and tapped his head a little.

"Hatake Kakashi sir."one of his advisers said.

"Yes! That is him!"he said, Naru looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"she said.

"Sensei? You are a student of the son of the white fang well!"he said.

"What did he do?"  
"You don't know?"  
"No."Naru said.

"During the war he and his team sneaked in here when we were invaded by rock ninja and destroyed a bridge that was helping the rock ninja's. That was a sad day I know..."  
"Why?"Naru said.

"He has a sharingan am I correct?"  
"Yeah."Naru said.

"He got that on this mission... his teammate was killed and gave him his sharingan before he was killed."he said, Naru looked at him shocked.

"Excuse me...sorry... um is there anyway we can get some ninja training?"Gaara said.

"Yes. I will have some of my top ninja's teach you."

"I would like to learn more about Kakashi if you wouldn't mind."Naru said, the man nodded and waved them up, Naru sat in a chair next to him.

"I know his teammate was an Uchiha... and on the mission they were saving their other teammate... and Kakashi had his eye cut up when he saved the boy...oh what was his name?"

"Obito sir."a man piped up.

"Yes! Anyway after they sneaked in and saved them and killed the ninja almost he caused the cave to collapse and trapped them in, I don't know what happened exactly there but Obito saved Kakashi from being crushed.. and was killed but gave Kakashi his eye.."he said. "He is a hero here... we have a lot of information about him and his team."he said.

"Would you mind if sometime I look at them?"  
"No help yourself. I will get my top ninja and have him train you. Right now he is on a mission he should be back tomorrow until then you may do what you like."

"Can I go out and see the area?"she said, Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"Yes." he nodded, they met with a ninja and they walked to the forest, Naru walked to the still destroyed bridge and looked at it, they led them to the area in the forest and seen the giant area where it happened, she touched the rocks a little and sighed.

"Naru?"Gaara asked quietly.

"I am fine. I never would of thought that would happened ya know?"she said.

"Hmm... he is important to you huh?"he asked, they sat down in the grass.

"Yeah...he was the one who saved me... I didn't even tell him I was leaving... the last thing I said to him...was he was a liar..."she said and looked down.

"Why not write a letter.?"he said.

"Hmm... I don't know... maybe..."she said. They sat in silence for a while then Naru sighed. "I'm a little hungry I don't know about you..."she said.

"Yeah..."he said they left the area and walked in silence.

_So that's who he was talking about that time... I wonder if that was the boy who taught him that lesson...hmm Kakashi is interesting... well more then interesting..._ she thought, they made it back to town and got some food and walked around the village for the day.

The next day they met with a few ninjas and started to train a little. The man who Naru found his name was Daichi started to teach them slowly starting with basic grass jutsu's.

~o0o~

"Alright this jutsu this wood element artificial lawn skill."Daichi said, Naru and Gaara looked at him a little confused.

"What is it?"she asked

"All you simply do is take these seeds here."he held out two bags, he tossed one to Gaara and one to Naru, they looked in the bags. "You transfer a little chakra into the seeds and then throw them on the ground your chakra will make them grow into a patch of grass, it wont last long and it wont be that big...this is simply an academy jutsu. It can be used for a little fun or simple practice. Alright you two try it. Only a little the same amount of chakra you would put in your pinky."he said, Naru gulped and sighed.

_Only a little only a little._ She thought to herself, she sighed and put a little chakra in a few seeds, she looked at Gaara they threw them both and waited, Gaara's grass grew a little, Naru shot up quickly and moved fast, she hissed and slapped her face on her hand, the grass shook then fell dead, she groaned and blushed a little, Gaara patted her shoulder.

"Ugh...Naru... I think you had a little to much..."Daichi said, she blushed a little.

"Sorry... I ….never really learned how to... control it all the way... I am pretty sure you know about me..."she said, he nodded.

"Its simple... just focus on how small the seed it, pull one out."he said, she held one in her palm, he walked over. "Now only let that much chakra out."he said, she focused and watched the seed glow with her blue chakra. "Good now throw it."he said, she tossed it out, the area shot up with medium size grass, she gasped and chuckled a little. "See you can do it."he said and ruffled her hair, she smiled and looked at Gaara he smiled at her. She chuckled and sighed.

"Now I think we should take a small break then move on to the next one... wood element seed growth skill."he said.

"What's the difference?"she said.

"Come on I will explain as we head for lunch."he said. They walked out from the area. "This jutsu is simply its just like the first one... using your chakra you can accelerate the growth of the seed. Its a simple jutsu but it can end up helping you. Once you both have it down we will move on to genin level jutsu's."he said, Naru and Gaara nodded, she smiled at him and looped her arm in his, he smirked and they walked with Daichi and got some lunch. They headed back after an hour and mastered the simple jutsu. Daichi said that was enough for the day and they had to meet here tomorrow for more training.

Gaara and Naru trudged to their room and collapsed on the bed, Gaara sighed and sat up,he brushed himself off from all the dirt and grass,Naru was already passed out, he chuckled and lifted her small body on the bed more and covered her up with the blanket.

~o0o~

"Kakashi...how is your team doing?"Sarutobi asked.

"They are slowly getting better... Sai still doesn't really understand how to say certain things..."he said and rolled his eye.

"Hmm... well you know the chunin exams are coming up soon... again.."he said.

"I don't know...their teamwork is good but not great..."he said said, Sarutobi nodded in understanding. "I might put them through a test... I don't know..."he said.

"Well I know Asuma's, Kurenai's and Gai's team plan on taking them this time around as well... that is why I was asking."he said.

"Yeah.."Kakashi said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "...Have you heard anything from her?"he asked.

"No...she hasn't written anything at all."he said.

"hmm...alright I am already late for the team."he said, he bowed and walked out, Sarutobi looked at the door and sighed._ He is in love with her...do you see that Minato?_ He thought and smiled and started getting to work on the giant stack of papers on his desk.

Kakashi walked out and took his time walking to the red bridge for the team. _I miss her...my little Naru._ He thought.

~o0o~

Naru sat by a tree panting hard, she was covered in dirt, sweat and a few cuts, Gaara was laying next to her almost the same but no scratches really. Daichi walked up and smiled.

"You two alright?"He asked.

"Mmhmm."Naru nodded and took a drink.

"Good get up and do it again."he said, she groaned and got up followed by Gaara.

"Slave driver."she whispered to Gaara, he smirked.

"I heard that Naru!"Daichi said, she flinched and started working again.

After two hours they finally mastered their grass clone skill.

"Good you two now...we are moving on... this is a bit more of challenge...we have to have a medic this next jutsu is exploding poisonous clone... pretty much you make a grass clone but you include a few leaves or plants of poisonous plants and when the clone is attacked and defeated it will explode and the plants will take effect, it can make you hallucinate... become nauseous or blurry for a short time. This is what we will be doing... but so none of us get sick... you will make a clone..."he said, they nodded and created one. "Good now these are the plants..."he said. He set them down Naru looked at him. "Naru hold your breath."he said, she did suddenly. Daichi lifted his shirt they followed. "Now make a clone combining these."he said, Gaara created one, Naru slowly made it carefully.

"Good now send it towards the clone. And throw a kunai at it."he said, they did and threw a kunai it hit and the clone exploded and Gaara's clone staggered and fell, Naru's fell and disappeared, Daichi looked Naru fell back, they looked at her patting her cheek.

"She put to much chakra in it."Daichi said, some medics came over and got it out.  
"She will be fine but I think that is enough for today."the nurse said.

"Thank you."he said, she nodded. "Gaara tomorrow you two will meet with one of my subordinates and he will train you in this and another one. That will be dangerous... I have a mission."he said.

"Hai."Gaara said.

"Alright she will wake up soon."he said, Gaara nodded and pulled her up on his back and held her.

"Good luck on the mission."Gaara said as he walked away.

"Thanks see ya when I get back."he said and jumped away, Gaara sighed and walked to the hotel and set her on the bed and walked out heading to get some food.

Naru groaned and sniffled a little, she sat up holding her head.

"You feeling better?"Gaara asked.  
"What happened?"she slurred a little.

"You had to much chakra in your clone... you got the poison..."he said, she blushed and looked down.

"Its alright don't be embarrassed."he said and push her plate to her.

"But... I suck at this..."she whined a little.

"No you don't... it just takes a while..."  
"I can't control my chakra..."she said.

"I know... Naru... you will do it, know you will."he said and rubbed her head, she scoffed. "Daichi has a mission so we will be training with someone else for a few days." he said, she nodded and ate her food.

"I got a headache..."she said and blinked.

"Its a side effect.."he said. "You need to get some sleep."he said, she nodded and laid down.

"Thank you Gaara."she said and slipped into sleep, he smiled and watched her sleep, he sat up gently and pulled out a scroll and read.

~o0o~

"Naru...Naru...Naru wake up!"Gaara said, she sat up and yawned.

"What?"she said.

"Time to get up and start getting ready."he said, she sighed and flopped back down, he grabbed her sides making her squeak.  
"Alright alright already."she snarled and stumbled to the bathroom, she came out 45 minutes later looking awake finally, Gaara was eating, she came over and ate, then they headed out.

"So Naru I was researching the scrolls a little and what not... if we want to start getting more information on those people we can get some here... turns out one of their ninja's went rogue... he is in the group... and the book."he said, she looked at him while taking a drink.

"Alright, maybe we will be able to leave early or at least unhurt... and we can ask someone."she said, he nodded.  
"Are you going to write?"he asked, she paused and looked at him.

"I don't know... I haven't even been thinking about it... or them..."she said, she looked down a little, he touched her arm, she took a breath in and sighed, she picked up the pace and suddenly took off running, he stuttered and chased after her. She stopped at the grounds and panted, he grumbled a little, she smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"So... you are Naru and Gaara?"a man said, a woman stood next to him.

"Yes."Naru said smiling.

"Good... now Daichi left off on what?"  
"Exploding poisonous clones."Gaara said, he nodded.

"Alright well my name is Hiroshi and this is Satsuki...she will be helping me...she is also the medic."he said, she nodded and smiled.

"Hi."they said at the same time.

"Alright let's get to work..."he said and clapped his hands together smiling.

~o0o~

Naru collapsed panting hard and gasping for air, she shook a little.

"Are you alright?"Satsuki asked looking down.

"...J...just...fine... very...exhausted..."she panted and coughed, Gaara was still working with Hiroshi, he was working on his reflexes, by having Hiroshi use the new jutsu they learned today grass thorn. He stopped and sat down, Naru sat up and wiped her leg off, Satsuki healed the cut on her leg.

"You two are getting really good now..."Hiroshi said. "But...if you have enough energy to be awake then get up and do the jutsu again."he smiled, Naru frowned. _I thought Daichi was a slave driver._ She thought and got up, she smiled at Hiroshi, Gaara stepped back a little pulling Satsuki back, Naru yelled and hit the ground, the grass shot up, Hiroshi gasped and jumped up right before he was stabbed, he landed back, Naru laughed at him, he smirked.  
"Very good."he said, Naru sat down again and panted.

"I want to know you two...do you use _their _chakra?"

"I don't...its to easy for me to lose it."Gaara said.

"No..."Naru said and looked down. Hiroshi nodded and sat next to them.

"I have a question.."Naru said.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you two know anything about a man named...ugh..."she looked at Gaara.

"Zetsu."he said, they froze and sighed.

"Yes..."  
"He is in a group that is hunting us...we want to know more about him...if that's okay..."she said.

"You would have to talk to the diamayo... he knows better then us."he said.

"Hai thank you."she nodded.

"Alright...time to move on... we can learn two more.."he said, Naru groaned and fell back.

"They are simple... one is a plant evolution and the other is seed entangle what do you want to learn first?"  
"What do they do?"Gaara asked.

"Plant evolution is pretty much you can turn plants into weapons, for example."he said, he plucked a piece of grass up and pushed chakra in it, it became a needle. "You can do this, you can turn a simple stick into a bo staff..." he said, they looked at each other. "The other seed entangle is you accelerate the growth of a seed then you shoot it at an enemy, once it hits something it will unravel and many vines will wrap around their arms and legs and restricts their movements."he said. Naru and Gaara looked at each other.

"Which one Gaara?"  
"I would like to learn that plant evolution...what about you?"he asked.

"That's fine."she said, they got up and started to work.

~o0o~

"Again Naru I am so sorry about that..."Gaara said, she hummed but had a smile on her face and threw her bag down and walked to the bathroom, Gaara used the seed entangle and it hit Naru tying her up tight, it took 20 minutes for them to get her free. He sighed and sat down, he relaxed and waited she came out she had some gauze on her cheek.

"You alright?"he asked.

"Just exhausted..."she said, he nodded and smiled, she crawled on the bed and laid down quickly passing out.

~o0o~

Kakashi landed in front of his students and smiled.

"Hey you all.."  
"You are late."Sakura growled.

"Yeah yeah... anyway... I have re-recommended you three for the chunin exams..."he said, they looked at him shocked. "You all have completed enough missions together now and can enter... take the papers and fill them out and meet at the academy room 200... tomorrow at 9am."he said, they nodded and took them.

"Alright... dismissed."he said, they walked off, Kakashi sighed and stood there for a bit, he look at the water and sighed. _Naru..._ he thought and left.

~o0o~

Naru and Gaara trained with other ninja's and easily mastered a bunch of jutsu's. Daichi headed to their apartment and knocked. The door opened and Gaara stood there.

"Oh...hi."he said, Daichi walked in.

"I wanted to know how the training went..."he said he took a seat. "Where is Naru?"  
"Shower..."he said and sat down, she came out.

"Gaara who was at the door-...oh Daichi you are back!"she said and smiled.

"You both have grown up..."he said, she smiled and continued to dry her hair.

"So what jutsu's have you learned since I have been gone?"he asked.

"Grass spike rising, grass thorns, plant evolution, seen entangle, grass chains, storm of grass needles, thorn armor, burial, entwined roots, forest of thorns, and armor of thorns... we are going to be learning the forest of death, and the natures fury."Gaara said, Naru nodded, he looked at them shocked.

"Wow... you two are getting way better...to took some of my best ninja's years to learn half of those jutsu's... you two learned them in 7 and a half months."he said, Gaara smirked.

"Yeah...well Hiroshi...is a worse slave driver then you were... he said if we had enough energy to be awake still then we could keep going."Naru groaned out, Daichi laughed hard.

"He may seems that way but he is a softy when it comes to people he is close to..."he said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"Are you two practicing today?"he asked.

"No... we need to do some researching... and take a break..."Gaara said, Naru nodded.

"Alright...then we will meet in a few days..."he said and stood up.

"Alright see ya."Naru said, he nodded and walked out.

"Ready to go to the library?"Gaara asked.

"Yep!"she said and smiled at him, he got up and grabbed his small bag, she grabbed her's and they headed out.

They sat in the library all day, Naru thought for a while then started to write a letter. She put some photos in both then something in one envelope. She walked out and stopped at the desk.

"Excuse me...is there a way do you know of if I can send a letter without including like where it came from?"she asked.

"Oh yes... we can do that..."she said.  
"Okay... um here its two of them... they are going to the leaf village the hokage."she said smiling, the woman took them and walked to the backroom and sent them off.

"They should arrive within two to three days."she said.

"Thank you."she smiled and walked back. Gaara looked up from his book and smiled, she smiled back and sat down, she started to take notes on what they had about Zetsu.

"I think it would be better to head to waterfall next..."Gaara said.

"Hmm."she nodded, she continued to write for a while until they called it a day and went home.

~o0o~

Sarutobi sat in his office doing paper work Jiriaya and Tsunade was helping out, there was a knock and they looked up.

"Enter."he said, a chunin walked in holding two envelopes.

"Hokage-sama these just arrived."he said, he handed them to him and bowed then walked out, Sarutobi looked at it seeing his name on one then the other said Kakashi, that one was a little bigger. He opened his and started to read a smile appeared on his face.

"What is it Sarutobi?"Jiriaya asked.

"Its from Naru."he said, they sat up.

_Sarutobi-Ojiisan._

_I promised I would write sometime I finally got a chance!_

_I am doing alright. I am learning a lot of jutsu's and growing up a lot! You will see in the pictures. _

_I have been making friends like everywhere. _

_You will probably find out soon I am traveling with someone else._

_He is a jinchuuriki as well. We are traveling around together. _

_I hope you all are doing well. I miss you all! give Kakashi-sensei his letter. _

_Also on a more serious note,there is a group of people that are hunting us and other jinchuuriki. _

_We are trying to alert them, but just for you all to know.._

_its a group called the Akatsuki. Its all made up a rogue ninja. One I believe is Sasuke's brother. _

_Love your Naru. _

_p.s. I hope you enjoy the pictures, they are of me and Gaara in the different places we have traveled so far. They are in both letters._

_Love you see you hopefully soon. _

_Naru Uzumaki! _

He smiled and a few tears fell from his eyes he sniffed, he let Tsunade and Jiriaya read it.

"My gaki...she sounds grown up."she said.

"Yeah..."

"She is."Sarutobi said looking at the pictures, they walked over and looked at them, it one of her and Gaara smiling and standing by a building. There was a few more of her making face, and a few of her with a few other people he didn't know. And one picture of people she knew that celebrated her birthday.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."he said and wiped the tears away, Kakashi and his team now all chunnin, walked in from their last D-rank mission. "Ah how did it go?"he asked clearing his throat.

"Alright."Kakashi shrugged, he looked at them.

"Alright and it was perfect timing actually Kakashi...here."he said and held out the envelope with a smile, Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. "Its for you...from Naru."he said, Kakashi's eye widened he moved fast and grabbed the letter and looked at it. Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiriaya smiled at the reaction.

"There will be pictures of her in there."he said. "I got some too."he said, Kakashi leaned over and looked at them, he felt his heart skip a little. _That's my Naru...she looks grown up._ He thought, he felt something weird in his chest.

"Go home and rest, read your letter... good job."he said, they nodded, Kakashi had a big visible smile on his face as we walked out.

"Did you see his reaction?"Tsunade said.

"Yep."Sarutobi said.

~o0o~

Kakashi practically ran home, he shut and locked the door and pulled his hatai-ate, vest, shoes, wraps, gloves off at once and threw them on the chair, he sat on the couch and opened the envelope quickly but careful not to rip it. He pulled out the paper.

_Kakashi-sensei. _

_I MISS YOU!_

_I wanted to write you... I have been a little upset..._

_about how I left it with us..._

_you are not a liar... I don't think that. that wasn't me in a sense..._

_I will tell you more some other time. _

_I just wanted to apologize for that. _

_I am sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving.._

_I just couldn't do it .. _

_anyway! I wanted to also show you how much I have grown up,_

_so I included some photo's of me and Gaara. He is one who has been traveling with me. _

_Also you will find a gift in there since I missed your birthday. I have found out a lot about you! _

_Apparently you are a hero here!_

_Anyway I gotta go. _

_Again I miss you Kakashi. _

_Love you! See you soon. _

_Love Naru! _

_p.s. I hope you like the gift..._

Kakashi sat there a few tears running from his eyes, he chuckled and wiped his eyes. "I'm turning soft..."he said, he reached in and found a small stack of photo's, he looked at them seeing her with Gaara, he smiled a little, he seen one of her smiling and blowing a kiss, his breath hitched a little at how much she had changed. He reached in the envelope and pulled out a silver chain it had two charms on it, one was an N and another was a K. He smiled and held it, he seen the charms glow a little, he looked and seen chakra in it, he smiled and chuckled a little, he held it close and closed his eyes.

_Naru..._ he thought, he smiled and unhooked the chain and slid it on, he looked down and smiled at it, hanging there. _I want to write her back._ He got up quickly and slid his shoes back on, he walked out and headed back to the hokage tower, he knocked.

"Enter."he walked in, Sarutobi was doing work again, he seen the pictures on his desk. "Kakashi what's up?"  
"I want to write back to her..."he said, Tsunade smiled and bit her lip a little.

"Sorry I don't even know where it came from... it was unlabeled..."he said, Kakashi sighed and slumped a little. "Why?"  
"I wanted to write her and say thank you and a few other things..."he said looking down, his fingers went to the chain.

"She got you a gift?"  
"Yeah..."he said. He lifted it and showed the charms.

"It has chakra in it."Tsunade said, she stood up and picked it up, he fought the urge to pull it back and growl at her. "She put a lot of thought into this...its home made as well."she said, she tapped his nose like she use to, he snorted and sighed.

"Well at least we know she is alive.. now I need to learn more about these people after her."Sarutobi said, Kakashi stiffened.

"What?"he said.

"She didn't tell you... a bunch of rouges are after the jinchuuriki... one is Itachi..."he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked and panted, he let out a growl then quieted down.

"Kakashi she is fine, she has a lot of friends. She will be fine. Now go get some rest!"he said, Kakashi sighed and walked out playing with the charms a little.

~o0o~

Almost three months later Naru and Gaara left grass heading on to waterfall finally, Naru looked down at her charm necklace she got it matched the one she gave to Kakashi, she had one extra on there it was G for Gaara and he wore one that had a G and N on it.

"On to waterfall!"she said, he chuckled and they walked on.

* * *

So I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! xD lmao.

For this story I am trying my hardest to keep the chapters long. Of course in some of the future chapters they may be a little bit shorter I will try not to but we shall see.

My fav. part was the scene with the letters and Kakashi. X3! **Review and tell me your favorite scenes. Sometimes when you guys tell me what you like or what you would like to see, it gives me ideas and I can get the next and future chapters done which means faster updates. **

I want reviews :P

Thank you to **Mistress Persepone, and Prescripto13** You guys are awesome XD

Review! :'( *gives you puppy dog pout*

* * *

Quick little question I am trying to pick but can't so help me out! When you review just say yes or no you can give a reason if you want but this would _**Really **_help me out in finishing this story.

**Q-**Should I make a 3rd part to this story? (meaning I would end it at a certain part and start it up in the new story.)  
_The ending chapters or story would be the War!_

**Yes-** I should make a 3rd part.

**No-** Keep it with only two parts and finish the whole story with this one.


	5. Waterfall

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 5~waterfall**

**Naru:**_13-13_

**Gaara:**_14-14_

**Roushi:**_Holder of four tails. _

**Isamu:**_Head guard in waterfall_

**Shibuki:**_Leader of waterfall village_

**Sasuke:**

**Sakura:**

**Kakashi:**

**Hisame:**_Rogue ninja infiltrates waterfall._

**Kirisame:**_Rogue ninja works with Hisame._

**Murasame:**_Rogue ninja works with Hisame._

**Fuu:**_Holder of seven tails._

* * *

Gaara and Naru walked through the woods, they were in waterfall, and they still had almost 20 miles to go until they got to the hidden village. Gaara was looking around then stopped, he turned to Naru, she looked at him, he reached in her bag and pulled out the red book.

"What?"she whispered, he flipped through then pointed to a picture the name said Roushi the holder of four tails.

"Look."he said, they seen him sitting on a stump in silence, she took the book and looked at it.

"Okay...well...hmm!...Hey excuse me!"she yelled, he looked at her and growled a little. "Wait please its really important please!"she said and walked up, Gaara stuttered a little and walked after her.

"What do you want...well you are kinda pretty..."he said smiling, she smiled and blushed hard.

"Umm... is your name Roushi?"she asked.

"Yes...why?"he growled a little.

"Sorry but my name is Naru and this is Gaara...we found out that there is a group that is probably hunting you.."she said.

"What?"he snarled, she backed up a little.

"Yes...they hunt jinchuuriki."she said, he growled and picked her up easily, she struggled a little and squeezed, she whimpered, Gaara raised his hands and sand hovered over him.

"Put her down or die."he said,Roushi growled then let Naru fall, she yelped and stood.

"What does that have to do with you?"he snarled.  
"We...are jinchuuriki as well..."she said.

"What?"

"Yes."

"Who?"  
"Kyuubi no kitsune."

"Shukaku."

"Hmm I hold Yonbi."he said.

"Yes we know...see..."she said, and held out the book, he took it and flipped through it, and found his picture. He flipped through and seen the picture of Han with Gobi. He stared at it in shock.

"We are traveling around and trying to warn all of them."Naru said.

"Well I am heading back to rock... I know Han... I will warn him."he said, and handed the book back. "We are heading to waterfall then we are heading to rock..."Naru said.

"Okay... thank you both... I owe you both."he said, and bowed, Naru did as well Gaara gave a small one.

"Well Roushi... we have to go but-"  
"If you ever need anything just let me know."he said smiling, Naru smiled back at him.  
"Okay!"she said. "Be careful."she said, he nodded and started to walk away, Naru smiled and Gaara smacked her arm. "OWW!"she snarled.

"Why did you tell him are going?"  
"Well sorry geez!"she snarled and huffed a little.

"I'm sorry but Naru we can just tell anyone where we are going."he said, she nodded and sighed.

"I guess I am to trusting."she said and shrugged.

"Yeah you are."he said, she scoffed and they walked on. "Are you okay?"he asked and lifted her sleeve, and seen some bruises on her arms.

"Its fine."she said, he nodded and they walked faster to get to the village so they could start to train a little.

~o0o~

They followed the directions to the village and stopped.  
"The only thing here is a waterfall?"Naru said.

"Well it is called waterfall..."he said, she glared at him, he walked around she followed.  
"Well why not just take in the scenery?"she said, he looked at her and shrugged, but continued to look at the map, Naru sighed and walked along some of the rocks, she looked down at the waterfall.

_I'm up pretty high... wow this is so pretty.._ she thought, and spun around a little then yelped when she lost her balance, Gaara spun around quickly, she fell back and disappeared, he gasped and ran up, she laid there rubbing her head.

"Ow what the hell?"she said, he chuckled and jumped down he landed next to her and checked her head.

"You will be fine."he said. He looked around and smiled a little. "Good job I think you found the entrance..."he said she groaned and looked around, they got up and grabbed their things.

"Halt what are you doing here?"a man said.

"Sorry we have been searching for the waterfall village, and we wanted to rest for a while."Gaara said.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"We are just traveling around the world researching, learning jutsu's and learning about people."he said.

"How did you find this place its a secret entrance."

"Sorry that one is my fault... I was walking or twirling around and I fell in here."Naru piped up.

"Hmm...what are you names?"  
"She is Naru and I am Gaara."he said and bowed, Naru gave one as well.

"Hmm... alright... if you cause one ounce of trouble I will deal with you personally."he growled, Gaara smiled.

"Of course."he said, they were led to another area and walked in, Naru looked around in awe, she seen the giant tree.

"I wonder what's up with that?"she asked.

"Who knows."he said, she snorted and they walked on trying to find a place to stay.

Three month went by Naru and Gaara started to work out and made friends with some of the guards who taught them some basic water jutsu's.

So far they learned the water cutting sword and water wall encampment it took them over three months to learn both and were still working on some new ones.

Today they were sitting by the giant tree eating some lunch and talking with some of the main guards about Kakuzu. They got word that Shibuki was on his way back with Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Naru and Gaara hid the time, when they were about to sneak out Hisame came in and they stayed to help fight and defeat him but doing it from the shadows.

~o0o~

Naru hid in the bushes watching her team fight against Hisame and his group of missing ninja's, Kirisame and Murasame. They captured Sakura and Kakashi and Sasuke was fighting trying to fight and protect the villagers. Shibuki disappeared scared and hadn't been seen since. Naru growled and shook a little Gaara was on the other side, Kakashi went after Hisame, Gaara acted then had the sand wrap around Murasame and rip him under. Naru slipped away and ran to the giant tree in the middle of the village. She snuck in and heard a little bit of whimpering, she followed the sounds and found him he was sitting on the ground shaking and whimpering holding the bottle of hero's water.

"What the bloody hell?"she snarled, he jumped and looked at her.

"Wh...who are you?"he said.

"I have been staying here...what the hell? Are you Shibuki?"she asked and sat close to him.

"Yes."  
"Well what the hell are you doing in here... when your village and friends are in danger out there?"she said.  
"I am a coward... I can't fight... I can't-"he was cut off when she smacked his cheek, he grabbed his cheek that was stinging, she glared at him. "What was that for?"he snarled.

"Didn't your father leave you in charge... he believe you could do it. So act! Grow up be a man!"  
"But... Hisame..."  
"Come here."she growled and tugged him by his ear she showed him the scene of them all fighting. "Those ninja down there are not even from here and they are doing more then you ever have... grow up! Be a man! Make your father proud!"she said. "Stand up to him..."  
"But-"  
"Don't say you can't... you never know... all you have to do is try... you want you village to see you as a coward that left them in the hands of an enemy... or do you want to be known as the man who helped... if you stand up... and show you are not afraid..-"  
"But I am..."  
"Don't let them know that! When the one person who shows they aren't afraid even if you are … it can send courage to others.. to stand up! You are the leader of waterfall now act like one!"she said, he looked at her in shock, she smiled at him and held her hand out, he took it and stood up.

"I have to hide the water."he said.

"What is with this stuff anyway?"she asked.

"Its a special water that increases your chakra and power... but it can be deadly...that is how my father died...fighting this man.."he said glaring.

"Then avenge your father... let him rest knowing his son stood up and became a great leader."she said, he looked at her and sighed he nodded.

"And let's get this guy."she said he nodded and smiled. She found some material and wrapped it around her face and tucked her hair in and they slipped out, they swam in the water and watched.

"Come out Shibuki or I will kill this one."he snarled and held a little girl up, he gasped and shook a little.

"Well well I seem to have found two fish out of water." a woman's voice sounded, they turned and a water whip came out and wrapped around them, they struggled a little and they were thrown on the beach.

"Ah Shibuki... so nice of you to join us."he said. "Who is this pretty lady?"he said, he went over to Naru who growled at him, she seen her team captured, he walked over about to pull her mask down she moved quickly and slipped out of the water and launched at him, he flew back, she released Shibuki and ran over to the team she got Kakashi undone just as a bomb was thrown, she grabbed him and disappeared, they appeared on the other side of the tree, she panted and thought.

"Thanks."he said, she nodded and stood there, she looked up and crawled up, he followed her, she stood on the top branch, Shibuki was fighting Hisame and the other two were gone, she looked around.

"Looking for us?" Kirisame stood there, she hissed and jumped back they landed on the water and Naru fought against her, her partner doubled up on her, she didn't see Kakashi anywhere, she was cut in the chest by the water sword, she made her own having already learning that jutsu. She swung and broke Murasame's sword. He growled and launched at her, she lost track of Kirisame, suddenly she was right behind her, Naru gasped Kakashi shot out and stabbed Kirisame in the chest with his chidori and she dropped dead, Naru panted.

"Thanks."she said.

"No problem."he said, they went back to back and fought off Murasame, Naru got him with the water sword and he dropped dead.

"Lord Shibuki!"they turned to see him behind stabbed by Hisame, he dropped down panting, he grabbed the hero water, they headed up and waited, Hisame drank a gulp of it and laughed.

"Yes! Time for you all to die!"he screamed, Shibuki got up Naru smirked, he stabbed Hisame in the chest he gasped. "How I should be invincible!"

"You would if you drank the hero's water."he said gasping. Hisame understood and growled but dropped dead, Naru sighed and fell back on her butt, Kakashi sighed and got Sasuke and Sakura free, Gaara came up and checked Naru's wound, she panted hard, his hair was henged she smiled, they rushed she and Shibuki to the hospital and got them treated, Naru laid in the bed, Gaara knew the team was still in the town.  
"That was amazing work you did."Gaara said.

"Thanks."she smiled, she could sense Kakashi's chakra coming towards the room, Gaara pulled the sheets up to her nose, she laid there and relaxed Kakashi came in and waved.

"Hi... sorry I just wanted to see how you were..."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Fine."she rasped, Gaara looked to the side, he wasn't henged.

"Well that's good. I hope you feel better ...again thanks for the save."he said, she nodded the sheet slipped a little, she froze, he smiled and walked to the door and walked out. She sighed Gaara smiled and relaxed then the door opened again, it was the nurse, she checked her wounds and released her. They slipped into the store and got a mask on.

"How the bloody hell does he breath in this thing?"she snarled pulling at it a little, they grabbed their things and walked out.

"Heh... you have to wear it until either they leave or you do."  
"I think we may first... we learned a good amount of jutsu's and – wait is that... Fuu?"she asked, they walked up to the girl who was walking into the village.

"Excuse me... is your name Fuu?"Naru asked.

"Yes it is why?"  
"Umm can we talk... its really important."she said.

"... Sure." she said they headed into one of the buildings. "What's this about?"she asked.

"We are traveling around in search of a few things... but... umm do you hold the seven tailed beast?"Naru said.

"Who wants to know?"  
"We know... we just are making sure."Gaara cut in.

"How do you know?"  
"See... a while ago these guys came up to us saying I was in a bingo book when in fact I was in a hunting book and you are too."  
"What?"

"See."Naru said, she pulled the book out and let her read through it.

"Who are these people?"  
"A group we have found out to be called the akatsuki."she said. "They want us jinchuuriki to pull the beast out... we don't know why... but.. yeah."

"Why are you in here?"she asked, Naru flipped first to Gaara's picture. "You have one tails?"she asked looking at him he nodded. Naru sighed and flipped to her picture. "Kyuubi?"she said. "Whoa."she said.

"Yeah... so we are traveling around trying to alert the jinchuuriki.."  
"Well.. I thank you for letting me know."she said, Naru nodded. "Where are you going now?"  
"We are just going to each country."Naru said.

"Okay."she said. "Well if you ever need anything just reach me."she said.

"Will do."Naru said.

"Here take this charm. It has some of my chakra in it."she said, she gave one to Gaara and Naru. "If you ever need me... just push some of your own chakra in it."she said.  
"Thank you."Naru said Gaara smiled and nodded, Naru took the charm and slid it on her necklace and looked at it and smiled, Gaara did the same.

"Are you guys leaving?"  
"Yeah.. we need to move on..."Naru said, Fuu nodded they stood up and walked out, Fuu walked with them. Isamu was at the gates, he was speaking with Kakashi, Naru groaned.

"Hey!"he said. "Fuu you are back!"he said.

"Yeah.. I guess I missed a lot."she said, he chuckled and looked at Naru and Gaara. "You guys leaving?"he asked.

"Yeah we gotta move."Naru said, Kakashi looked at her, his eyes spotted the necklace, he gasped and grabbed her arm just as she walked past him, she jumped.

"Naru! I knew it!"he said, she froze. "You are coming back to the village gaki."he said, she struggled against his grip, she looked at Gaara, his sand came up and tripped Kakashi, they took off quickly waving goodbye to Isamu and Fuu, Kakashi sat up and groaned he rubbed his head and hissed.

"Dammit."he cursed, Isamu helped him up.

"How do you know her- wait... you are her team..."he said and groaned.

"Dammit."he cursed again, he looked down and gritted his teeth, he growled and looked at the entrance and ran out quickly, he made it out just as they walked into the woods, she looked at him and blew him a kiss and disappeared with Gaara, he punched the wall and gritted his teeth trying to keep his emotions in check. "_She needs this Kakashi. Don't stand in her way."_Sarutobi's voice rang in his head. He looked down and fought to go after her, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to find her. _So close to me again and I didn't.. do... ugh..._ he thought he headed back, he told the team what happened, they all looked down a little upset that she was right there again.

~o0o~

"This is getting harder and harder to avoid them."Gaara said, Naru hummed and nodded.

"Well our next destination... they wont be in."  
"Why?"  
"Earth and fire are enemies."  
"We need to get rid every trace of you being from there. It will cause a lot of problems... if we can meet with Roushi again maybe we can meet the kage... but... you know."he said, Naru sighed and looked back at the woods.

"You miss him huh?"  
"Yeah...but... I need this."she said.

"Yeah... let's get a move on... we have a long way to go before we reach rock."he said, Naru hummed and they walked on.

~o0o~

Kakashi and the team headed back to the village in silence, Sai didn't really understand what they were upset about, but didn't ask not wanting to piss anyone off. They got back and Kakashi gave the report and told Sarutobi about Naru and what he did. "You did good Kakashi."he said.

"Yeah yeah."he said pouting almost.

"Heh... dismissed."he said and puffed his pipe, Kakashi walked out upset still, Sarutobi chuckled at his behavior and looked at the picture of Minato and smiled. "Looks like you were right..."he said and sighed and relaxed thinking about his gaki as well.

* * *

For this story I am trying my hardest to keep the chapters long. Of course in some of the future chapters they may be a little bit shorter I will try not to but we shall see.

My fav. part was the scenes from after they fought and when Kakashi figures out it was her. X3! **Review and tell me your favorite scenes. Sometimes when you guys tell me what you like or what you would like to see, it gives me ideas and I can get the next and future chapters done which means faster updates. **

I want reviews :P

Thank you to **Prescripto13, YunaNeko, Guest **for reviewing :D

* * *

Quick little question I am trying to pick but can't so help me out! When you review just say yes or no you can give a reason if you want but this would _**Really **_help me out in finishing this story.

**Q-**Should I make a 3rd part to this story? (meaning I would end it at a certain part and start it up in the new story.) _The ending chapters or story would be the War!_

**Yes-** I should make a 3rd part.

**No-** Keep it with only two parts and finish the whole story with this one.


	6. Rock

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech" **Biju speaking **

**~Chapter 6~rock**

**Naru:**_13-13_

**Gaara:**_14-14_

**Tsuchikage:**_Leader of rock._

**Roushi:**_holder of four tails._

**Han:**_holder of five tails._

* * *

After five days of walking Naru and Gaara got close to hidden rock village. Gaara kept checking Naru's things to make sure nothing was showing that she was from leaf. She had her picture of team 7 in her shirt folded up. Finally they made it to rock and took a step forward, guards dropped down and pointed some weapons at them.  
"Who are you? State your names and business that you have with rock!"one snarled.

"I am Gaara and this is Naru. We are simply traveling and we have news for your kage that he will want to hear."Gaara said, Naru stood next to him.

"What kind of news?"  
"News about your two jinchuuriki."he said, they whispered a little.

"Whoa whoa there! I know these two." Roushi said walking to the guards.

"You do?"he said.

"Yeah. They are cool, the Tsuchikage has been wanting to meet them."he said, they looked at the two and huffed a little and raised their weapons. "Come on you two."he said. "Like I said Oonoki-sama wants to meet you two."

"How does he know about us?"  
"I came back and told him I met with you two and told him what you told me."he said. "Ever since he has been wanting to meet you."

"Well-"  
"He knows you are from...there...but he said he would meet with you."he said. Naru gulped and sighed, they walked through the town, it was kinda of dreary but calm almost, people looked at them as they walked through a few people waving at Roushi. They made it to the tower and walked in.

"Yo Oonoki! I have those kids I was telling you about."he said, Naru smiled a little.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"an old voice said. _His voice reminds me of the old man's voice. _Naru thought they walked in Naru smiled and looked in expecting to see a tall man but froze when she seen the short old man sitting in the chair, she glanced at Gaara who glanced back.

"Ugh... Hello."she said, he looked at her.

"Hello my name is Oonoki I am the tsuchikage."he said, and nodded. "You are Naru from the leaf and you are Gaara from the sand am I correct."he said.

"Yes sir."Naru said and smiled, he hummed.

"The leaf... you know we don't like the leaf right?"he said, Naru looked down and nodded. "Hmm well that was the past... you had nothing to do with it... personally one that a lot of us ninja's here hate is that Kakashi Hatake."he said, Naru stiffened and looked at him. "... he is your sensei isn't he?"he said, Naru nodded slowly. "Hmm well you are fine."he said, Naru smiled. "So do you not speak?"  
"Sorry...just nervous."she said.

"Its alright. You are welcome here. And if you ever need anything come to me and ask okay."he said.

"Yes sir. Thank you."she smiled.

"Actually sir-"Gaara said.

"Yes?"  
"Do you have anyone who can teach us a few jutsu's?"Gaara asked.

"Hmm well-"  
"I can do it!"Roushi said, he patted Naru's back, she grunted and tipped forward and huffed she blushed a little.

"Alright. Just be careful."he said, he got up and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?"Naru asked.

"I am old my back is messed up."he said and froze.

"You over did yourself old man."  
"Shut up!"he said, they chuckled. "Alright you two I will allow you both to stay here in the tower. Roushi does as well."  
"Also.. I have a question."she said, he got back in his seat and sighed.

"What?"  
"The book we got... there is a list of each of the members I am guessing... but um... we noticed one of them use to be here... a Deidara."

"Yes... he use to be a ninja. One day just go to the library and you can find out any information in the village. And even in any other countries."he said. "We have a lot on leaf."  
"Why?"  
"We are enemies dear. I bet you go there and ask you can find a lot on us and other enemy ninja."he said, Naru nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you so much."she said, he nodded and Roushi led them to their room.

"I will come here in the morning for training."he said, they nodded and smiled. "Good night."  
"Good night."Naru said. Gaara sat up Naru leaned on his back and read some scrolls, she yawned a few times, they continued to read for a while then Gaara felt her lean more on him, he turned and seen her asleep, he smiled and gently turned, he laid her down and covered her up with the blanket, he smiled and leaned against the wall and looked at the moon.

**Why are you staying with this girl? She doesn't really like you! You are a monster!** The voice yelled in his mind, he growled and looked at her sleeping, his hand moved over ready to do the deed, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, she took his hand.

"Gaara."she said, he froze and panted she rubbed his hand. "Its alright."she whispered, she sat up and kissed his cheek, he looked at her, his lip quivered a little, she moved over and hugged him.

"How can you stand me? I am a murderer." he whispered.

"No. No you are not. Like I was told, that was someone else. Not you. You are not the beast you are you."she said, he looked at her and smiled, she held him and they sat up the whole night talking quietly.

Roushi came in the next morning and they were up and ready.

"Alright you ready to learn? I am a tough teacher."he said, Naru groaned and tipped her head back, Gaara chuckled, they headed out and got a training ground.

"Okay. First jutsu we will do is an academy one its metamorphic rock. Pretty much you take a rock focus chakra in it and you can form it into an shape."he said, he tossed them to rocks.

"We did this in grass."Naru said.

"Yes but that is grass... this rock much harder."he said, Naru hummed and focused, her rock moved a little, then crumbled, she whined and looked at Gaara who formed his rock into a shuriken, she whined and found another one. _Only put as much chakra into the rock as the size. Okay._ She thought, she felt the rock and spread her chakra in and watched as it changed, Gaara smirked and watched her do the jutsu easily.

"Well well... okay let's see the next will be... hmm okay its inner earth reflection."

"What's that?"  
"You both know clones right?"he said. They nodded.

"Alright pretty much this is used in battle, you have the clone fight your opponent while you are underneath them and you can attack them easily."he said. "But this will only last for about three posts unless you have good chakra control."he said.

"So? We just create a clone and we hide under and our clones fight?"Naru said.

"Yes but you will be attacking underneath so you must know how to keep your chakra hidden... and keep you clone solid."he said. "Go into the woods create clones and try to move along with them under the earth. I will attack okay."he said, they nodded and walked in, she slipped into the earth and had her clone come up. She got an idea, and made another clone and had her move around, Gaara and Naru walked up and fought. Gaara moved closer to Roushi and tried to attack, he moved back in time.

"Your chakra."he said, Gaara growled and cursed, his clone attacked from the back and moved him back, Naru helped and they attacked, he fought them off and jumped back Gaara's sand grabbed his feet, he struggled then growled and punched the ground sending them both out, they groaned and landed there panting. He chuckled and sighed. "You all have the idea but you need-"  
"To hide our chakra?"Naru said, as she held the kunai to his neck, he gasped Gaara smirked and nodded, Naru next to him disappeared.

"Oh you made two didn't you."he said, she giggled and pulled back.

"Yep!"she said.

"Good job you both got this fast."he said, they smirked and chuckled. "Well I guess we have to move on."he said, they sighed and got ready.

At five pm they dragged each other to their room. They learned three more jutsu's and they were exhausted. They laid on the bed and sighed and groaned in pain. Roushi came in and rubbed his head.

"Sorry about all that but I warned ya!"he said, they groaned. "Anyway I wont be able to train tomorrow I gotta do a few things. Han is suppose to be back tomorrow so we can meet the next day and talk and everything."he said.

"Okay."Naru said and did a happy dance in her mind.

"Well get some rest. Goodnight."he said, he walked out they ordered some food and ate, Naru soaked in a tub after Gaara did. She came out Gaara looked up and smiled, she jumped on the bed.

"Well tomorrow we will have a free day so I think we need to research on this Deidara guy...girl...whatever... and get some info on him."she said, he nodded and smiled. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep, Gaara sat up and stared at the sky through the window.

The next morning they were up and about early in the morning. They walked down the streets and headed to the library.

"Excuse me?"Naru asked.

"Yes?" the older lady said.

"Where is the ninja files?"she asked.

"Which village?"  
"This one... we are trying to find out somethings about a Deidara?"  
"Oh... those are on lock down... you have to speak to the tsuchikage."she said.

"Oh... okay..."she said and sighed.

"Naru! Gaara!"Roushi's voice sounded, they turned and seen him walking up, they walked over.

"What's up?"she asked.

"Han is here finally... but he is only here for a day so we have to meet and talk."he said.

"Okay!"Naru smiled and they followed him to the kage tower and walked in, Han was talking with Oonoki.

"Roushi..."Han said.

"Hey I have two people you need to speak with."

"I can't."he said and walked out.

"Han wait!"  
"What? I need to workout."he said.

"We need to talk! Its important."  
"Well meet me later."he said and walked away. Roushi sighed and shook his head, Naru stood there with Gaara next to her.

"Is he okay?"Naru asked.

"His temper...sometimes if a mission didn't go the way he wanted it...or whatever...he is very mean until he takes his temper out on someone... or something..."he said.

"Oh...okay."  
"Sorry …...well we can go work on a new jutsu!"he said, Naru sighed and followed along with Gaara.

They slowly walked to the training grounds and stood there waiting.

"Alright last time we finished the academy and genin level jutsu's... metamorphic rock, inner earth reflection, mud river, subtle shock waves... correct?"Roushi said.

"Yep."Naru said, Gaara nodded.

"Alright... then we will start on chunin level jutsu's... I have been looking at a few different ones and I selected three that would be good for you both to learn..."he said.

"Okay...so what are they?"

"Inner decapitation, volcanic rock of pain, and earthen disruption."he said.

"... Cool..."Gaara said.

"So what do you want to learn first?"he asked smiling.

"Wait..."Naru said, he looked at her. "What do the jutsu's do?"she asked.

"Inner decapitation allows you to 'dive' under the ground and moved freely as if you were walking in water... you can get underneath your opponent and you can rip them underground. Only weakness, it does make a slight noise..."he said.

"Hmm..."  
"Volcanic rock of pain is you can pull out a bolder and it will be filled with magma, and you can control the rock and its movement, once it hits something it shoots magma out everywhere, it can be very dangerous if it touches you."he said.

"Cool..."Naru said.

"Next is earthen disruption where you take chakra and pour it in your fist and you punch the ground you can send the ground up which can knock your opponent in the air and they can be hit by stray rocks."he said. "Which do you want to learn first?"he asked.

"Well... um... Gaara?"Naru asked, he thought.

"I am kinda interested about the Inner decapitation..."he said and looked at Naru, she nodded.

"So inner decapitation?"Roushi said.

"Yeah."Naru said smiling, he nodded and sighed.

"Alright the biggest things is your chakra with this jutsu... its almost the same as the jutsu we learned a few days ago... which was?"he said.

"Inner earth reflection!"Naru said smiling.

"Correct... now this is pretty much just pushing yourself in the ground... … which you can do by creating a hole and you slip down in the earth. You form your chakra around your body that will almost push you through the ground and create small tunnel in front of you, so then you can sneak up on your opponent and pull them under ground."he said.

"So how do we do it?"Naru asked.

"You need to practice on spreading your chakra over your body in a thin coat."he said. "Watch."he said, they watched her chakra shine up and cover his whole body. "This is what you need to do."he said, they nodded. Gaara closed his eyes and focused his chakra slowly it covered his body but really thin. "You need more chakra then that."he said, Gaara looked at him and nodded, he closed his eyes tighter and his chakra grew a little bit more.

"Alright stop right there!"he said, Gaara stopped and looked, he looked and saw his chakra almost a inch or so over his skin. He looked Naru was looking at him. "Naru?"

"Oh right!"she said and blushed and focused she closed her eyes tight and her chakra shot out, Roushi jumped back.

"To much!"he said, Naru let some of it go down. "Stop!"he said, she froze. "Perfect now."he stepped back and hit the ground, a hole appeared. "In and we shall see if you both can control it."he said, they nodded, Naru went down first and started to walk but got stuck, she growled and tried to send more of her chakra out, to much came out and she was shot back, Gaara went down and go her out, she was unconscious. He smiled and brushed some dirt off her face.

"She will be fine... Gaara try it."Roushi said, he nodded and went into the ground and moved through pretty easily having only a few problems, he came back out and smiled. Naru groaned and opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "You okay Naru?"Roushi asked.

"Yeah..."she said and rubbed her head a few times. "I'm sorry."  
"Its okay... we need to think of something for you to do..."he said.

"Like what?"she asked.

"Okay...hmm... oh I know."he said. "Create a clone."he said, she focused and made a clone. "Now put your hand on the clones forehead, then pump chakra in you can see it and keep going until it fills the whole body up."he said, Naru looked and focused, she watched as her chakra slowly poured into the clone, it started to turn red and she started to growl a little, Roushi walked forward and pulled her away, she gasped and looked around. She slunk down and held her head, Gaara walked up and touched her shoulder.

"Just don't..."she said, he pulled back, she sat there for a few minutes, they waited.

"Naru..."Roushi said after a few minutes.

"What?"she said not looking at him.

"I think while Gaara works on this.. you need to work on something else..."he said.

"Something else?"she said turning, her eyes red and she had tears streaks down her cheeks.

"Yes... you should do the earthen disruption..."he said.

"But-"  
"No... I can see its hard for you to use your chakra the right way... so before you do this jutsu you will work on that one... because that is only in your fist."he said, Naru sighed and nodded.

"Alright."she said.

"Don't feel bad... the inner decapitation... took me almost a month to prefect.. you are pretty far so we can work on this."he said, Naru nodded and stood up slowly.

"How do I do it?"she asked.

"Hold out your hand."he said, she did. "Have you ever felt when you gather chakra anywhere in your body you have a slight tingle?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay I want you to focus until your hand has the tingling.. but only to here."he said and pulled out a pen and put a small line on her wrist. "Now try it."he said, she nodded and focused. Both of them watched Naru, she concentrated and sighed she looked at them. "Alright...now punch the ground."he said. She reared back and let out a yell, her fist collided with the ground and it broke up. Gaara and Roushi fell to the ground in shock, Naru stood there staring at the damage.

"Oops..."she said.

"Not oops... wow!"Roushi said, she smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Okay... you got that down... now I want to you work on slowly moving your chakra only a few inches up your body, it will take a while but-"  
"No... I think I got it..."she said, she closed her eyes and smiled, then walked over to the hole and slid down. They waited she reached up and grabbed Gaara's ankle from the ground, he struggled and jumped up, she pushed up and smiled. Roushi pulled her out.  
"Well... you are going... Gaara try the earthen disruption..."he said. Gaara nodded and stepped back, he closed his eyes and focused then let out a cry and punched the ground, the earth rumbled a little and shook the ground broke up, Naru stumbled and caught herself.

"Cool..."Gaara said and walked over, Naru smiled and gave him a high five.

"Alright you two next-"they were cut off by a loud screech, Naru cupped her eyes and whined, there was a loud explosion.

"What the-"  
"Roushi-san!"a voice said, he looked and saw Oonoki's assistant coming up to them.

"What?"  
"You must hide!"

"Why?"  
"We are under attack!"she said. They followed her and they ran to the kage building and hid. Oonoki came in panting.

"We are under attack..."he said.

"Are you sure?"  
"Han is going berserk..."he said.

"Oonoki -sama... its stopped." they walked out and looked around, there was no real damage, they saw smoke coming up from one area.

"Let's go..."Oonoki said, they walked out together carefully and walked over.

"What happened?"Naru whispered, Gaara held her hand tight.

"Tsuchikage-sama! We were attacked! Two people came up and attacked Han..."the owner said.

"What did they look like?"

"One had red hair and a hunched over body, the other had like a giant... weed on his head? His face was divided, one side was black and the other was white..."he said. "They boy had a cloak on …... it was black with red and white clouds on it."he said.

"The akatsuki!"Naru and Gaara said looking at each other.

"Han..."Roushi said, he growled and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry..."Naru said.

"Roushi... since they coming into villages now... you will not be outside.. you can train the two in the underground training area... but not outside... I want all three of you hidden.."Oonoki said.

"Yes sir."Roushi said.

~o0o~

Two months later Naru and Gaara stood at the village gates with a hidden Roushi, Oonoki and a few others who they had become friends with.

"Thank you all for everything... and I am so sorry about Han..."she said.

"Its fine.. thank you... we hope everything works out for you."Oonoki said. "Maybe we will cross paths again."he said.

"I hope."  
"Where are you heading next?"

"Um... Gaara?"  
"Maybe go to Iron..."he said.

"Well if you go there you will definitely need these."Roushi said and held out some cloaks.

"What is it cold there?"  
"Yeah."he said.

Naru and Gaara smiled and took them.

"Alright we're off! Be careful!"they said and walked away waving at them.

"Alright...on to Iron..."Gaara said.

"Yep!"Naru smiled and they walked on.

* * *

So this chapter was kinda fun to write...

Um I know Roushi(four tails holder) seemed like really hyper, I don't really know much about his character at all so I just made it my way... I warned you at the beginning. :)

Anyways Review.

My fav. part was the scene was when Gaara started to loose it and Naru helps calm him down. :3! **Review and tell me your favorite scenes. Sometimes when you guys tell me what you like or what you would like to see, it gives me ideas and I can get the next and future chapters done which means faster updates. **

I want reviews :P

Thank you to **Prescripto13, YunaNeko,**for reviewing :D

* * *

Quick little question I am trying to pick but can't so help me out! When you review just say yes or no you can give a reason if you want but this would _**Really **_help me out in finishing this story.

**Q-**Should I make a 3rd part to this story? (meaning I would end it at a certain part and start it up in the new story.) _The ending chapters or story would be the War!_

**Yes-** I should make a 3rd part.

**No-** Keep it with only two parts and finish the whole story with this one.

**So far I think I am going to make a third part... but if you want you can still vote.**

**Another question about this.**

**Q-**Should I put her and Gaara's training in lightning against their biju in the second or third part? Or should I just start it after the time jump.

**Yes-**I should include lighting in the third part. (Just her and him trying to get the biju to work with them and combine their chakra's.

**No-** I should put it in this story and start the third part after the time jump and it will only be about the war and post-war.


	7. Iron

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 7~iron**

**Naru:**_13-13_

**Gaara:**14-14

**Mifune:**_Leader of the land of Iron. Specializes in samurai fighting. _

* * *

Gaara and Naru walked through the forest quickly, they decided to travel in the trees and they moved on. They crossed the border into Iron, Naru shivered and pulled out the cloak she and Gaara were given when they left. Gaara paused and pulled his on, Naru shivered as they continued to jump.

"You alright?"he asked.

"I don't like the cold!"she whined, he chuckled and waited, she stopped and jumped around a little trying to warm herself up.

"According to the map we have about another 8 miles to go until we reach the main town."

"So is it ninja?"she asked looking.

"No.. land of Iron only has samurai.. no ninja..."  
"So .. that may be interesting..."she said.

"Yeah.. we learned a little swords usage in bird.. but samurai is totally different."  
"Well I don't know how long we are going to stay.. its freezing here."she whined.

"That is because you are wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt."he said, she stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled and put the map back in her bag then took off, she took off after him quickly.

They arrived in the village after an hour, Naru was still shivering Gaara chuckled and walked to the gates.

"Halt."  
"Yes?"  
"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaara, and this is Naru. We are traveling around the world."he said.

"Why?"  
"Seeking things and just traveling.."he said.

"Are you part of the group that has been hunting people?"  
"No.. actually we are being hunted _by_ those people."he said, Naru looked at him shocked.

"Hmm.. well Mifune-sama will want to talk to you... come."he said, they walked in and three samurai walked with them, they led them to a bigger building. "Wait here."he said, they looked around the big area.

"Gaara... are you sure about this?"Naru whispered.

"I...ugh.."he said and sighed, she snorted and bumped him.

"Can I help you two?"an older man said walking out.

"Yes sir... we wanted to actually stay here for a while... I am -"  
"Gaara from the village hidden in the sand and Naru from the village hidden in the leaves."he said, they looked at each other then at him.

"How did-"  
"We keep an eye on-... well I keep an eye on the borders... plus... Oonoki sent a letter."he said, they gave a slight nod and smiled. "Well I don't see any problems with you two staying here...getting trained.. but first.. young lady... you need warmer clothes..."he said smiling.

"I know."she said.

"Come."he said, they followed him through some of the hallways. "We have small rooms here.. I can have a room for each of you opened.."  
"Um actually if we can just have one together..."Naru piped up.

"Oh.. sure.. if you want it."he said, they nodded. He led them to a room and they put their things down. "Now I can show you around the village... and we can get you both some warmer clothes."he said, they nodded.

"So you train Samurai?"Naru said as they walked in a store.

"Yes... I am an excellent teacher...did you two want to learn the way of the samurai?"he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind..."Naru said.

"No problem."he said and smiled, they got enough clothes and paid for it and headed back.

"Should we start today or-"  
"Not today I have some meetings to attend to first. I will come get you both tomorrow... we can get you some swords."he said and smiled, Naru and Gaara bowed.

"Thank you."they said.

"Get some sleep."he smiled and walked out, they sat on the bed and sighed.

"Any warmer?"Gaara asked now that she was changed.

"Very."she said and giggled.

"So we start training tomorrow... I wonder how hard it will be to learn..."Gaara said.

"I don't know... probably easy for you..."she said and looked at her hand.

"What?"  
"Well I mean you pick it up so fast..."she said.

"No I don't."  
"Yeah you do.."  
"How do you see that?"he asked.  
"Well let's see I didn't see you over growing your grass.. knocking yourself out, messing up.. etc. etc."she said.

"So what... it doesn't mean I pick it up... who got the other jutsu's quicker in rock?"he asked smiling.

"Because I couldn't do the other one..."she said, he sighed and pushed her, she gasped and giggled. "We should plan on where we will go next.."she said, he nodded. She pulled out her map and a pen and set it down, they looked at it. "Okay... we have been... to... Sand, Bird, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Rock, now we are in Iron..."she said. "What next?"

"Well what about Snow?"  
"More cold?"she said. "But I guess that would be good... if we go there... we can land here... a place called Mountain's grave..."she said and pointed, Gaara nodded. "Then we could go.. maybe..hmm...Where?"  
"I guess we should just stick with that...for now."he said.

"Okay."she said and rolled it up, she reached for her pack and pulled it up, a picture fell out, she picked it up and smiled, Gaara looked at her, she sighed and fixed the picture and grabbed a notebook she got in bird, she put the picture with the others she had of her and Gaara and the others. She set the team photo with them and shut it.

"You still miss them huh?"

"Yeah... but... ya know.."she said, he nodded and leaned against the wall. Naru sighed and fell back, she moved over next to him and set the blanket over her and him, he smiled and fixed then relaxed, Naru closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

~o0o~

The next day Naru and Gaara were woken up early, they met with Mifune and walked to the blacksmith shop.

"Here we can get you both some custom made katana's that will work with chakra.."he said.

"Cool."Gaara said, Naru yawned.

They walked in and shook hands with the man.

"So you want some katana's... hmm... I have some made you can try out..."he said, he led them to one of the rooms, Naru looked around in awe at all of the weapons. "Okay little lady... try this one."he said, he held on out. She took a hold of it tight and held it tight.

"No no Naru."Mifune said, he walked up and moved her hands a little. "You want to hold your katana with a loose grip but not to loose..."he said. "You have to learn how to trust your sword, act as if its your child, you want a tight grip but not to tight."he said, Naru looked and nodded, she situated her grip and sighed. Naru swung it a few times, Mifune stood next to her and moved her arms after she stopped, she moved the way he told her to move.

"Okay little lady try to send some chakra through it.."he said, Naru focused her chakra to spread through it, the sword vibrated and grew, she grunted and caught her balance and sighed. She looked at the sword, Gaara looked at the bigger sword.

"Cool!"Naru said.

"Alright now its your turn."the man said, he searched through and found a sword.

"So how do you match the swords?"Gaara asked.

"I build each sword to react to chakra natures... that sword is built for wind and water but is also open to multiple others..."he said, Naru looked at the sword.

"So... this sword will be a very good weapon..."Gaara said.

"Alright try this one..."he said and gave him one, Gaara focused and moved the sword. "Try the chakra."he said, Gaara focused, the sword grew and moved even better.

"Perfect."he said.

"Now these sword a special..."he said, they looked at him. "Once you spar for a while with them, they will be attached to you... well more or less your chakra..."he said. "Your chakra is the key to the sword and its power..."

"So ….like if we spar... and we loose it.."Naru said.

"Your chakra.. you can locate it... by what we are about to do..."he said. "Set your swords down on the table." they put their swords down on the table.

"Focus your chakra into your hands."Mifune said, the focused their hands glowed. "Put your hands on the sword and slowly move your hands up the blade."he said, Naru went first and slowly moved her hand up the blade then Gaara did. The swords shook and vibrated, a seal appeared on the handle of Naru's then a simple N glowed, then on Gaara's sword the G glowed.

"Your chakra is now locked on the sword... now if you ever loose your sword it will come back to you."he said. Naru and Gaara nodded.

"And the best thing is... they are travel size."Mifune said.

"How?"

"Watch."he said, he took Naru's hand and pressed it on the sword, it shrunk back down and went a little smaller.

"Cool!"Naru said, she pulled it up and held it.  
"Here dear."the blacksmith held out a sword holder, the took it and slid it in place, Gaara got his and put it away.

"Thank you so much."Naru said and bowed, Gaara gave a small one.

"No problem.."he said, Mifune led them back to the main building.

"We have a training room here its underground and can hold chakra in so you both will be okay, and no one can really find you."he said.

"Okay..thank you."she said, Gaara nodded and looked around.

"Shall we begin?"he said, he walked over and pulled his robe off and grabbed his katana.

"What are we going to learn?"Naru asked.

"See my samurai... they know how to put their chakra into their weapons to make it more deadly... what I will teach you is that, but I will show you how to put some of your trademark jutsu's in your sword."

"Huh?"Naru said.

"Okay... say you are in a battle, what is the first jutsu you use?"  
"My sand jutsu's..."Gaara said.

"Mine would be the clones..."Naru said.

"Okay Gaara that will work... Naru what is the next one?"  
"Um..."  
"What jutsu are you the best at besides clones.."

"Um..."  
"She was pretty good at the earth disruption..."Gaara said, Naru nodded and smiled.

"Okay.. see we can work with that..."he said. "I will also show you how to use these to cast genjutsu's.."he said.

"I suck at those..."Naru said.

"I'm about average..."Gaara said.

"Okay good..."he said. "Now we can start..."he smiled.

~o0o~

Naru collapsed on the mat in the training ground, she was panting hard and covered in sweat.

"Naru?"Gaara said.

"Huh?"she moaned.

"You okay?"  
"Exhausted..."she whined, he chuckled and helped her up, Mifune walked up and smiled.

"Okay two okay?"  
"Just fine..."Naru said.

"Yeah.."  
"Okay I think we should break for the day..."  
"Do you have any information about like the maps... and countries...?"Naru said.

"Yeah we have some information...what are you looking for?"he asked. Gaara looked at Naru and shrugged.

"I think we better keep to us...just for now...just in case..."

"Its fine I understand... we have some information..."he said. "I will get you some books for you both."he said.

They nodded and got up and walked out, Gaara helped Naru walk through the halls and got her in the bed, she laid on the bed and sighed.

"This is pretty hard...who would of thought.."Naru said and sighed.

"All the types of hand positions.. feet positions...ugh..."Gaara said, she smiled and looked at him.

"How long do you want to stay here?"she asked.

"I don't know... I guess until we learn this stuff..."he said and shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and he got up, Mifune was there.

"Hi. Here are the books we have on countries..."he said.

"Thanks..."Gaara said and took them.  
"See you both in the morning."he said, Gaara nodded and shut the door, he set the books down. Naru grabbed a book and flipped through it.

"Okay we need to like sorta these by countries... only search the ones we have not been in yet..."Naru said, he nodded and sat down with all of the books and they started to search.

Both searched in all the books all night long.

Naru was hit in the front and slammed into a wall, she landed and coughed.

"Naru you are very... distracted.."Mifune said and walked over.

"Try exhausted.."she moaned.

"Oh... well come on..."he said, she stumbled up and started to work a little bit more.

~o0o~

"Find anything yet?"Gaara asked as they searched the books after practice.

"Um... it says snow has some type of secret area there... it may be it..but I don't know..."she said.

"Well I guess we can go there next..."he said.

"More coldness?"she said, he shoved her, she giggled a little and smiled.

"Well I will keep searching... get some sleep."he said, she was about to protest but he looked at her.

"Fine..."she said and laid down, he sat next to her and relaxed and continued reading as Naru fell asleep easily.

~o0o~

Almost two months later Naru was sound asleep in the room. The door slid open quietly only making a small creaking noise, a few people slipped in quietly and surrounded her. She roused a little and groaned, she opened her eyes and gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled, she sat up and gasped. Gaara, Mifune, and a few others that they had become friends with stood there, one held a piece of cake.

"Oh my goodness!"she said and sat up, Gaara smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thank you."she said.

"Blow out the candle.."she smiled and thought and blew it out.

They cheered and clapped, Naru smiled and laughed as she took the cake.

"Thank you guys!"she said.

"We will see you later!"they said and left, Gaara sat down, she smiled and kissed his cheek, he blushed a little.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."he said.

"No really for like...everything..."she said, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you.."he said, she smiled and giggled. "Now you need to get up and ready for your birthday!"he said, she smiled and got up.

~o0o~

At the end of the month they were on a boat waving to Mifune and the samurai.

"Goodbye!"Naru yelled and waved.

"Good luck!"they said back.

"On to snow?"Gaara asked.

"On to snow!"she said and laughed as the boat set off.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked in with Sasuke, Sakura and Sai behind him.

"Hokage-sama are their any missions?"he asked.

"We have one... in the land of snow..."he said.

"Again?"Sakura asked.

"Yes its actually from Koyuki, she wanted to ask you for some help... it seems there are some still followers of Doto...and they have been threatening her. Just stay there for a while and try to stop it."he said.

"How long will we be there?"Kakashi asked taking the scroll.

"A little under a month..."he said.  
"Yes sir."  
"A boat will meet you at the port in one week."  
"Hai."he said and bowed. They all nodded and walked out.

* * *

Ugh oh... sounds like they might meet up in Snow! ;)

Anyways review! I hope this was long enough for you all! :)

Review tell me what you like or what you hope to see in the future chapters! Or if you have anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters/story.

Next chapter: Snow. Spoiler-Close encounter and maybe some new feelings... O.O

* * *

**Now it is official there shall be a third part! **

**Now I just need some help with _one _more thing! **

**Q-**Should I put her and Gaara's training in lightning against their biju in the second or third part? Or should I just start it after the time jump.

**Yes-**I should include a part of lighting in the third part. (Just her and him trying to get the biju to work with them and combine their chakra's.)

**No-** I should put it in this story and start the third part after the time jump and it will only be about the war and post-war.


	8. Snow

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 8~snow**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_14-14_

**Koyuki:**_Ruler of the land of snow and high actress._

**Hitoshi: **_Guard/trainer in snow jutsu's. _

**Kakashi:**

**Sasuke:**

**Sakura:**

**Sai:**

* * *

Naru and Gaara arrived to port in snow, Naru shivered and tugged her jacket around her tighter.

"Ugh..."she whined, he chuckled and they walked to the dock and walked down.

"Can we give you a ride?"a guard they met on the boat.

"We are heading to the town."Gaara said.

"So are we.."he said.

"Okay."they climbed in and they took off to the palace.

"So who runs this place?"Naru asked.

"Koyuki, she was missing for years but finally she was brought back and they took out the tyrant who took over this place."  
"Really?"

"Yeah apparently the guy was the old rulers brother, he had him killed and then took over the crown, the princess was lost, you may of heard of her, she was the actress she played princess gale."  
"No way really?! I love those movies!"Naru said.

"Yeah.. and apparently she is still acting."he said.

"Sweet!"Naru said, Gaara chuckled.

"We are going there maybe she will give you an autograph."he said and smiled, Naru smiled and bounced a little, Gaara put his hand on her head.

"Calm down..."he said, she blushed and giggled.

o0o

They arrived at the palace and Naru jumped out then hissed at the cold, they got out and walked into the palace, they were searched then walked into the room.

"Yes?"Koyuki said.

"Ma'am we have some people here who well one wanted to meet you and two needed a place to say so they can train."he said, Naru waved at her.

"I've seen you before..."Koyuki said, Naru tilted her head in confusion, she got up and walked down the steps. "I have!"she said, Gaara looked at Naru she shrugged.  
"Where?"  
"In a photo... when I was coming back here... I seen the one ninja, he had a photo of you."she said.

"Wh...what did he look like?"  
"His name was Kakashi Hatake..."she said, Naru looked at her shocked. "He told me what happened.."she said.

"Oh..."  
"You are really brave."she said, Naru looked at her and blushed.

"Thanks."she said.

"So you two are looking for a place to stay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You can stay here in the palace, I will have some of my guards teach you."  
"One more thing..."Naru said.

"Hmm?"  
"Can I have your autograph!?"she asked and held out a piece of paper, Gaara chuckled, Koyuki giggled and sighed it, Naru smiled and held it. "Thank you!"she said.

"Show them to their rooms. Also.. ugh.."  
"Naru.."  
"Right, you will be able to see them again."

"What?"she said.

"They will be here by the end of the week."she said. "I will tell him-"  
"No!"she said, Koyuki looked at her confused.

"Why?"  
"Well I …... I don't really want to …. answer the questions... I guess you could say until I am ready..."she said.

"Oh... well okay.. I guess..."  
"Thank you I'm sorry..."Naru said.

"We will have to meet and talk about it."she said, Naru nodded and she and Gaara were led to their room.

Naru threw her stuff down and fell on the bed with a sigh.

"How? How?"she said, Gaara looked a her.

"Maybe its just bad luck.."he said.

"I think so..."she said and shook her head. "But I mean really?!"she said and buried her face in the pillow and screamed then slumped.

"Well... do you want to stay then?"

"Yeah I want to find out more and maybe get some training... if we can find out where they will be at maybe we can avoid them... and we can easily henge.."she said, Gaara nodded.

"Well get some sleep."he said, she smiled and curled up, he covered her up.

~o0o~

A week later, Gaara and Naru were training and working on a jutsu called swallow snow storm. Naru focused and made the tiger seal, Gaara did the same and the ice needles formed and slammed into each other shattering apart.

"Good job!"Hitoshi said.

"Thanks.."they said.

"So what's next?"Naru asked and got a drink.

"Um.. let's see... hm... how about ….. wolf fang avalanche?"he said.

"Okay."she said.

"Dress warm we have to go outside."he said, Naru nodded and slid her jacket on.

They walked out and Naru stiffened and hissed, the team was in the hall, she did a simple henge on her face, Gaara did the same but also changed his hair.

"Is that them?"Hitoshi asked, she nodded.

They walked out, Naru looked to the side, they nodded at Koyuki she smiled and waved as they walked out.

"Who's that?"Sakura asked.

"Some people who are staying here for training... so anyway I can show you your rooms."she said and waved them along.

Naru got outside and let out a deep breath that she had been holding.

"Okay this jutsu is dangerous..it does have a weakness though..."  
"What?"

"Lightning style jutsu's..."he said, they walked up to the mountain. "Behind me."he said, they walked behind him and watched him do the hand signs rat, hare, and dog. The snow fell and they formed wolfs and kept going down, Naru could hear an almost barking like noise .

"Its a simple jutsu but it can come in handy if you have a lot of enemies that you need to take out."he said. "Now you guys try."he said, Naru pushed Gaara forward, he glared at her with a smile and did the jutsu, it worked Hitoshi nodded and Naru stepped forward.

"Just relax."Gaara said, she nodded and let out a breath and did the hand seals the snow fell and turned into wolves, she cheered and slid a little. "Naru!"Gaara cried as she was swept along with the falling snow, he focused and had the snow pick her up almost the same way his sand would. He pulled her up and held her, Hitoshi checked her, she had a gash on her head and was shaking hard.

"We need to get her home, we can have a doctor check her out."he said, Gaara nodded he stood up with Naru and carried her, Hitoshi turned her head and set it on his shoulder.

They walked in to the palace, Koyuki was talking with the team in the hallway, she looked and gasped.  
"What happened?"

"Accident with the jutsu's... we ordered a doctor to come..."he said.  
"Want me to take a look? I'm not a medical ninja but I know some..."Kakashi said.

"No no we are fine." Gaara said and walked past him quickly, Kakashi tried to see the girl with the long hair but couldn't.

~o0o~

Naru groaned and opened her eyes, her head was throbbing she sat up slowly.

"Finally awake?"he said.

"Ugh...what happened?"she asked.

"You got excited, the snow caught you and you hit your head..."he said.

"Oh..."Naru said.

"Its okay... he said you would be awake about this time so."  
"Okay..."

"I did a little training, Hitoshi is on a small mission but I can catch you up."he said, Naru nodded and got up slowly she shook her head a little. She walked in the bathroom and took a shower, she looked at the gash on her head, she sighed and looked down.

_Geez.. I can't do anything right..._she thought and walked out, she smiled to Gaara, he stood at the door his back facing her. She slid her shirts on and her jacket on then did a simple henge of her eyes and cheeks.

"Ready?"she asked, he looked and nodded. They walked out of the room and out of the hall, Kakashi looked at them as they came out Naru had her head down fixing her belt she had on, he ran up and grabbed her arm, she jumped and looked at him.

"Oh... sorry... I thought you were... ugh...never mind sorry."he said and bowed.

They walked out quickly, Koyuki walked up to him and chuckled.

"You miss your little student?"she asked, he looked and nodded. "She is very cute.."she said then gasped.

"She … you met her?"he said, she cringed and nodded. "When!?"he asked.

"I... I..."she said.

"She's here isn't she?"he said, she shook her head a little. "She is!"he said and ran off, Koyuki cringed and smacked her head.

~o0o~

Naru and Gaara walked back to the palace, Gaara stopped her before they walked in.

"He's there..."he whispered, Naru changed her looks and they walked in, Kakashi looked at them, they walked in and down the hall.

Gaara and Naru walked to the room and jumped when Koyuki sat in their rooms, she looked at them, they shut the door. She gave them a pathetic face that screamed guilt.

"He knows doesn't he..."Naru whined.

"Yeah... well he knows we met... and he has a hunch you are here."Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How?"  
"After he grabbed you thinking it was you, I said you missed her and he agreed then I said you were really cute.. and you can guess the rest..."she said, Naru flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."  
"Its fine... how long are they here for?"she asked.

"Over a month..."she said, Naru groaned and covered her eyes. "I'm sorry... are you two going to leave?"  
"No... we need to get some jutsu's but also research..."she said and sat up. "We just have to be a lot carefuller."she said.

"Well... tomorrow they are going out to search... if you two want you can go to my private library."she said.

"Gaara?"  
"Sure."he said.

"Alright."she said, Koyuki nodded and walked out quickly.

Naru laid on the bed and sighed, Gaara sat next to her she looked at him.

"How? How is it my luck?"she said, he chuckled.

"Maybe its more of a fate... or a sign to write him or something.."  
"You think I don't want to? I want to run up and hug him! But I don't feel good enough to do that..."she said.

"Naru you are-"

"No... I .. just... I …"she closed her eyes and started to cry, he pulled her closer and held her as she cried, he knocked her out after a while.

~o0o~

The next morning Naru woke up with a migraine, they met Koyuki and she led them to the library.

Three hours later, Naru was sitting upside down reading a book, Gaara had his feet propped on the desk with a book.

"Find anything?"he asked.

"Not a thing."she said and set the book down.

"Wanna call it a day?"  
"Whatever."she said and looked at him.

"Well let's get some supper... go out..."he said, she nodded and flipped over and put the books back.

~o0o~

A week later, Naru sat up in the night writing a letter, she yawned a few times.

"Naru..."  
"Almost done..."she said, she wrote a few more things then sighed, she set her pen down and folded it up and wrote on the top then stood up.

"What are you going to do?"  
"I'll get it there later..."she said and crawled on the bed, Gaara smiled and she gave one back and fell asleep.

~o0o~

Almost three weeks later the team was leaving, Naru slipped into Kakashi's room, he was in the shower, she set the folded letter in his weapons pouch with his Icha Icha book and slipped out quickly.

As they sailed away, Naru watched them sail away, she smiled and walked away.

o0o

Kakashi sat next to the side of the boat relaxing for a few minutes, he reached in and pulled out his Icha Icha book, he opened it and a letter fell out, he tilted his head in confusion and picked it up, his name was written on it. _Could it be from-?_ He thought, he unfolded it and smiled.

_Kakashi,_

_I miss you! Still. _

_I hope you are doing alright. _

_I guess you can figure out I was in snow. _

_I know you probably wanted to talk, but_

_its just not the right time. _

_I miss you all and I love you guys. _

_Love Naru. _

Kakashi punched the side of the wall, the others looked at him shocked.

"Sorry..."he said and looked at the note and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _Why can't I see you again? I miss you so much... I feel my heart break every time..._he closed his eyes tighter. _I think I love her..._ he thought.

~o0o~

Gaara and Naru walked on the boat Koyuki rented for them, she stood at the port with Hitoshi and a few others with them waved as they set out.

"See ya later!"Naru smiled and waved, Gaara smiled and waved at them.

"Well... are you happy to be away from the cold?"Gaara asked.

"Yeah...but at the same time.. I must say I sorta miss it..."she said, he chuckled and they sat down.

"So where are we heading next?"she asked.

"Umm well this boat will stop at a port in a place called mountain's grave, we can walk through there and head to where ever after."he said.

"What is there no towns there?"  
"No.. none shown.."he said.

"Okay... on to mountain's grave and where ever after!"she said, he chuckled.

* * *

Well Review!

It seems Kakashi is starting to realize his feelings! *claps and giggles*

Anyways review so I can update.

**Next chapter:**Mountain's Grave **Spoiler:** Something really really really bad happens to Naru! *gasp* O.O

Anyways review if you want to find out. :3

* * *

**Now it is official there shall be a third part! **

**Now I just need some help with _one _more thing! **

**Q-**Should I put her and Gaara's training in lightning against their biju in the second or third part? Or should I just start it after the time jump.

**Yes-**I should include a part of lighting in the third part. (Just her and him trying to get the biju to work with them and combine their chakra's.)

**No-** I should put it in this story and start the third part after the time jump and it will only be about the war and post-war.


	9. Mountain's Grave

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 9~mountain's grave**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_14-15_

**Pein:**_Ruler of akatsuki. Has rinnegan. _

**Konan:**_Member of akatsuki, partners with Pein. _

**Deidara:**_Member of akatsuki. Specializes in bombs._

**Itachi:**_Member of akatsuki. Sasuke's older brother. Has sharingan. _

**Sasori:**_Member of akatsuki. Specializes in puppets. _

**Daichi:**_ high jounin from grass._

**Satsuki:**_High jounin from grass. Specializes in medic ninjutsu._

**Fuu: **_Holder of 7 tails_

**Isamu: **_Guard from waterfall._

**Character torture, Character death, and hinted Non-con. So please read at your own risk... I guess...its not to bad but... just to be safe! ^.^**

* * *

Naru and Gaara sat on the boat sailing from snow. They had been in snow for two months, they watched the water as they sailed. They were going to land in an marked area called mountain's grave and walk from there.

After two days of sailing they arrived in mountain's grave.

"This place is giving me the creeps."Naru mumbled looking around. They had been walking for two and a half days.

"Don't worry we will be fine."Gaara said, she smiled and nodded. After almost half a day they made it halfway through the land, Gaara was unnerved the whole time, he was having a weird feeling the whole entire time there. They walked the whole day and into the night only taking short breaks every now and then. Naru was taking a quick break Gaara kept his eyes open, he kept a few small sand eyes way above them to keep an eye out. She came back and sighed, he nodded and they started up again. Naru was looking all around as they walked it was hard to see in the night, they heard a twig snap, she looked at Gaara.

"Probably just a... animal..."he said looking around.

The sun was coming up slowly, Gaara glanced around, Naru pulled her map out and looked at it.

"I think we are almost out of here."she said, he nodded. She put it in his bag and sighed suddenly a man stood in front of them, they paused.

"Who are you?"Gaara asked glaring.

"You two are pretty brave..."he said, his eyes purple and had bright orange hair, they turned around and seen they were surrounded, she looked at the cloaks.

"The akatsuki..."she whispered, he growled and lifted his hands, sand shot up and started to knock them out, Naru started to fight one. Naru pulled her sword out and sliced at one of them, they cried out in pain, one came out quickly and hit her sword, it shattered to pieces, she hissed and threw the remain hitting one in the head. She dodged a punch and flipped back and fell she yelped, Gaara looked. They grabbed Naru and held her tight, she struggled and kicked one in the nose who cursed and cussed.

"Naru."Gaara said, more people came.

"Go!"she said.

"No!"  
"Just get out of here!"she cried and struggled, she was stabbed in the arm, Gaara flung three of them at the others around her, they fell back, she had a net thrown over her and it started to shock her, she cried out in pain. Gaara jumped in the air on his sand, she looked at him and nodded. A weapon came up and pierced his stomach, he coughed up blood and looked at her. He looked at her he mouthed some words and flew away.

"Stop!"one said as four of them was about to follow him. "Kyuubi is enough for now... it will take a while to break her so we can get him."he said looking at her, Naru shook and glared at him as she was lifted up and blindfolded.

~o0o~

Gaara flew away and landed and fell off his sand, he crawled over and cried and threw up.

"Dammit... dammit..."he cursed and spit then wiped his mouth, he looked around and noticed the familiar terrain he got up and ran slowly falling a few times and finally seen the giant waterfall, he climbed up the rock and got to the gates. He ran up and seen Isamu and coughed.

"Isamu!"he said, he turned and ran up.

"Gaara what's going on? Are you okay?"  
"No.."  
"Come on."he said and opened it, they led him and sat him down, he heard familiar voices and seen Daichi and Satsuki walking out, they paused.

"What's going on?"  
"I don't know."  
"We were attacked."he rasped.

"What?"  
"The people who are hunting us.. they attacked and they got Naru..."he said and cried he covered his face a little.

"Don't worry Gaara we got to get you healed up and we can head there."Daichi said.  
"I'll help too."Isamu said, they got Gaara up and got him in the hospital.

~o0o~

Naru struggled in the bonds, she was hanging by her hands from the ceiling, she glared and struggled.

"You have a tough spirit."a man said,she glared as a blonde haired man said and walked in, she glared at him. "You are very pretty un."he said and walked up. His hands trailed up her legs and rested on her hips, he smiled and leaned up, she spit in his face, he hit her and growled it wiped the spit off and glared. "Little girl you don't want to make me mad... you understand."he said.

"Why? You gonna cry to your mommy?"she said, he growled and hit her stomach, she coughed up blood and panted.

"No you see my hand here."he said he held it up and it opened to show a mouth, she cringed, he let the tongue lick her cheek, she shivered and growled. "I specialize in art...bombs... clay..."he said, he leaned in and again and pulled her flush against his. "I could make some beautiful art with your little body."he said, his hand cupped her butt, she growled and kicked up, he groaned and fell to the floor.

"Pervert."she snarled.

"Deidara... see what happens when you mess around?"a gravely voice said another walked in he was short and hunched over, he wore a cover over his face, he looked like a puppet.

"Bitch."Deidara hissed and got up.

"Leader said we need to wear her out a little."the puppet said.

"Then I am first Sasori."he said and walked up, he pulled a whip out and Naru shook and whimpered.

~o0o~

Naru gasped hard and coughed up blood, Sasori and Deidara left almost five minutes ago, she was bleeding badly. _I'm scared..._ she whimpered and shook in the chains. _Gaara I hope you are okay._ She thought and cried a little then her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up again there was voices in the hall.

"If you continue this... she wont even be alive enough to pull him Pein."a female voice said.

"I know what I am doing. If her will is to strong he could fight back and take us out... we have to continue this."there was steps and the door opened, she glared a little.

"Well my dear it seems you are still alive."he said and lifted her face and ran his fingers over her cheek, she jerked her face away.

"Don't touch me !"she snarled, he chuckled.

"Such fire still... maybe we should let Hidan have you for a little bit...under watch though."he said. "Go get him."he said, there was a sigh and steps, almost 10 minutes later a man with slick backed silver hair came in.

"Do I get to have some fun?"he said.

"I am watching you... so you don't kill her."  
"You all are no fun."he said and chuckled, he looked at her Naru shook in fear of him as he got closer.

For the next 20 minutes all you could hear was Naru's screams.

~o0o~

Gaara was healed up in five days and was able to tell them what happened exactly.

"Alright... so we have to head out and save her..."Isamu said.

"I'm coming too." Fuu said.

"No! They are after you too..."Shibuki said, she glared at him.

"And even these people will not be enough for them. I could tell she is powerful...you need some more chakra too."she said, they sighed and agreed.

"Alright let's go rescue Naru."he said. They got weapons and set out quickly back to mountain's grave.

_I'm coming Naru hang on. _Gaara thought as they jumped in the trees.

Naru hung there limp, her clothes were torn, she had blood and other fluids on her, she was poisoned and her breathing was very shallow.

_**What are you doing? Destroy them! Let me out destroy them! **_Dark Naru screamed in her head, Naru blocked her out a little.

Water was thrown on her, she gasped and shook and looked at Deidara.

"Its just you and me today baby."he said and moved forward, she glared at him, her eyes turned red. He got to her not looking at her eyes and his hands roved her body and gripped and squeezed. Naru held down the vomit. _**Kill him.**_ Her body moved on its own and her legs swung and kicked him again, he bent down and hissed, they wrapped around his neck tight, he struggled and tried to get away. She growled and cried as she tightened her hold and jerked from left to right. He choked and coughed trying to get free, Naru growled and summoned some of her strength and flung him, he slammed into the wall and a sickening crack sounded. She panted and looked at his still body.

_**Good girl...broken neck...nice. **_Naru gasped and coughed and threw up and passed out.

~o0o~

When Sasori came down when Deidara didn't come up when he was suppose to, he saw him and gasped, he ran back up and told them, they came down and checked him.

"Nothing...his neck is snapped."Konan said.

"Wow."

Naru woke up and glared at them and growled.

"You are pretty strong my dear."Pein said, he walked up and caressed her cheek, she kicked him and hit his side, he grunted and felt his rib snap. "Someone do something to make her quit."he said.

A man with shiny black hair walked forward, his skin pale and his eyes black. _Itachi?_ She thought remembering his photo. He closed his eyes and opened them, they were the sharingan, Naru looked down having learned about it. He walked forward and grabbed her chin, she kept her eyes shut, he gripped her jaw tight, she cried out thinking it would snap. She felt his fingers in her mouth then moved back, she opened her eyes wide and she was caught in the genjutsu.

_Her world turned black and red, she stood there and panted, she was jerked back and slammed into some wood and stuck there, she struggled to get away. Itachi walked up and looked at her, she glared at him and opened her mouth to cuss him out but nothing came out. _

"_Enjoy the show."he said, she looked at him confused the scene changed and it was the day on the bridge. _

_'no no no!' she thought and closed her eyes, hands gripped her face and pried her eyes open and she was forced the whole scene again and again, only this time, she did kill Kakashi and Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna all of them, she cried and screamed loudly. _

They watched her struggle then slump.

"She will be like for a while... by then... you can pull him out."he said and stepped back.

"Good."he said, they pulled Deidara out and left.

"Remember you all have missions... head out."Pein said.

~o0o~

Gaara and the team arrived and looked around, Fuu focused.

"I sense four chakra signatures in there."she whispered, they nodded and set into the building quietly.

Daichi and two others from waterfall went after the one. Fuu, Isamu and a two others went after the two. Gaara, Satsuki and the others went to search.

Isamu and his team ran into Itachi who just hummed and left, they ran away and found the others.

Daichi was fighting again Sasori and dodging his poisons. Fuu came up and used her chakra to rip the body apart exposing his body, they all attacked at once. Two were killed, Isamu was cut in the arm. Suddenly they were flung back and groaned in pain. Pein and Konan stood there.

~o0o~

Gaara ran through the halls quickly trying to find her, they ran down the steps and ripped open another door. They heard screaming from one room and burst in, it led to the hall filled with cells, they ran to the one and Gaara gasped. He broke the lock and walked in, Naru was shaking and screaming loudly. He touched her side, she swung her legs out and he dodged.

"Naru! Naru its me! Gaara its me!"he said, she looked at him and cried even more and slumped, he cut her down and caught her, he grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around her, she shook and leaned into his arms. She gripped him tight and cried, he sighed and pulled her closer.

"You're safe... let's get out of here."he whispered and walked with her. She cried and whimpered, they heard a loud explosion and got there, Sasori was attacking Daichi, he seen them and was stabbed in the side, Naru gasped and cried, he dropped down and gasped. **_Kill him kill him KILL HIM!_** dark Naru screamed, Naru growled her chakra grew and covered her body, she shoved Gaara back, he gasped and she launched at Sasori he turned and gasped, she slammed into him and they rolled a little, she started to punch him, he tried to stab her but couldn't, she was crying as she punched him, he gasped and struggled, she reared back and let out a yell, her fist almost blazing with Kyuubi chakra and smashed it into his chest where it said his heart/soul was, he gasped and slumped down, she gasped and punched it a few more times, she growled and shook. She heard a noise and turned Pein was sneaking away, she let out a roar and ran at him, he turned and hissed, she roared again and punched him, he flew back and smashed into a wall, he got up and panted, she roared again, her chakra slammed into him, Konan tried to attack but she blocked them.

Gaara watched her and panted, he helped them heal the others.

Naru launched at Pein, he held his hand up and she was slammed back, she growled and ran again, she moved faster then he or Konan could, she smirked and brought her hand down, her chakra slicing at his face and through his eye, he screamed and fell back holding the wound, he glared.

"This isn't over!"he said and nodded at Konan, Naru launched but they disappeared, she hit the ground and laid there then got up, Gaara got up and so did Fuu, she launched at Fuu and Gaara jumped up, he tackled her to the ground, she snarled at him and tried to get him.

"Naru stop please!"he begged, he cupped her face. "I know you're in there! Come back please Naru! Its me Gaara come back."he said, she froze then the chakra fell away and her eyes went to blue, she shook and cried again, he sighed and held her. She cried louder and clung him, he sat up and held her.

After a few minutes she calmed down and they got up, she took the cloak again and walked a little, she panted and staggered a little, Gaara was next to her.

"I think we should just go to waterfall..."Isamu said, they nodded and started, Naru tipped forward and fell, Gaara bent down and checked her, she was asleep.

"We need to get her to a hospital."he said, Daichi walked up and picked her up and held her, Gaara sighed and they quickly got out of the building and out of mountain's grave.

~o0o~

Kakashi sat in his apartment reading, he set the book down and looked at his necklace from her.

_What is this feeling? Naru..._ he thought, he touched the N and it almost burned under his finger. He sighed and thought. _What's going on?_

~o0o~

They all arrived to the waterfall village and got everyone in the hospital and checked on.

Gaara sat in Naru's room, she laid on the bed wrapped up in gauze, she almost looked like a mummy. He held her hand gently.

_What should I do? _

~o0o~

_Naru sat in the hall listening to the silence, she shook and cried. _

"_Come Naru.. come."she heard, she got up and walked to the dark hall, she stepped back from it and looked around, she seen one and walked in, images started to play and she smiled remembering them. _

"_Hey!"Dark Naru snarled, Naru froze and looked at her. "Get out of there."  
"No."she said. _

"_Yes now! That is bad! It wont help you. Only I can help you! I know your pain and he doesn't. He is lying to you!"_

"_No you lie!"_

"_Really? Who was the one who helped you when you were alone?"she said and took a step. "Who is the one who held you when you were beaten by those villagers." another step. "Who held all of your pain? Your fears, your tears. Was it him? What did he do? Come in and show you some images? How do you know those aren't fake?"she snarled and took two more steps, Naru pressed herself against the wall. "Only I know you. Not him. I am here for you! Not him!"she said and leaned into her face, Naru shook in fear. "I can lock this away. I don't want to see you upset."she said, she set her hand on Naru's cheek, Naru shook and looked at her a tear fell from her eye. "I am on your side... just let me have it... I will make it go away."she said, Naru nodded and sighed, Dark Naru sighed and felt her power grow a little more. "Good girl.. now wake up."she said and gripped her neck, Naru struggled and coughed. _

~o0o~

Naru convulsed and coughed and sat up, Gaara ran over from the door. He patted her back lightly, she shook and panted.

"Naru?"he said, she looked at him and cried, he sat on the bed and held her, she clung to him tight and cried.

After 20 minutes she fell back asleep and Gaara sat there and ran his fingers through her hair lightly.

_I should let them know...she did say if anything happened she would let them know..._ he got up and found some paper and started to write. Once he was done, he closed his eyes and focused, his sand formed a bird, he had it take the letter.

"To the hokage of the leaf village."he said and let it go, it went out the window and flew off, Gaara sighed and sat down relaxing.

~o0o~

Gaara sat with Naru through the day talking to her and spending quiet time with her. She slowly healed and sat up in the night to scared to sleep.

After a few days she was on her feet again, she was in the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, she pulled her shirt off and looked at the scars on her body, she sighed and looked down.

_I can't believe I just gave in just like that... I could of fought this myself. _

"Naru? Are you okay?"Gaara sounded from the other side of the door. "Daichi and Satsuki are leaving in a little bit."he said

"Okay."she said, she pulled her shirt back on and splashed water on her face and walked out.

They said goodbye to them and stood there.

Naru sighed and walked away from them, Gaara followed her, she sat down by the tree her feet in the water, she stared at it and remembered fighting there, Kakashi helping her.

_All the time... I am to weak and I am being rescued...no matter how hard I try I am still rescued..._she thought and sighed, she threw a rock and it skipped a few times.

_**I could make you strong no more being the one in dis-**_

_shut up!_ She snarled and the dark Naru went silent.

"Naru?"  
"What?"she said not looking.

"I got you some new clothes..."he said, she nodded and sighed, she wiped away a tear that escaped. "Do you want to talk-"  
"No I am sorry but no... I think we should head out..."she said and stood up.

"Naru you just got back on your feet..."  
"I know but... I just..."  
"Its okay... I get it... how about tomorrow?"  
"Sure."she said and smiled. They went back to the hospital room and Naru got her gauze changed and went to the hotel room, he got and rested.

Finally Gaara's bird arrived in the leaf village and landed on the window. Sarutobi was talking with Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiriaya were also in the room.

It pecked at the window.

"Um...Hokage-sama I think you have a visitor."Kakashi said pointing, he turned and opened the window the bird flew in and opened up.  
"Sand?"he said, he pulled out the letter and the bird chirped then disappeared into sand out the window.

"What is this?"he said and opened it.

_Hokage-sama. _

_My name is Gaara, I am the one traveling with Naru. _

_I believe she has mentioned me._

_Anyway I know she said she would let you all know if anything happened,_

_and well something happened a few days ago._

_While heading to our next destination we were attacked,_

_by the akatsuki. _

_They captured her and kept her there. _

_She was tortured and is really traumatized._

_I got some old friends and we got her back._

_She is safe but I wanted to let you know. _

_She is asleep now still healing, she is pretty bad._

_I wanted to let you all know. _

_But she should be fine._

_Gaara._

Sarutobi sighed and looked down, he rubbed his face.

"Sarutobi?"Tsunade said, he looked at them.

"Just some …...bad news..."he said.

"What?"Jiriaya asked.

"Naru was taken by the akatsuki... and tortured..."he said, Kakashi stared at him in shock, he straightened up a little and let out deep growl. They looked at him. "Kakashi-"  
"Where?"he growled.

~o0o~

Naru and Gaara headed out in the afternoon, they walked around mountain's grave land, Naru kept her guard up and was tense jumping at little thing, Gaara slid his hand in her's, she jumped and looked at him, he smiled and she gave a tiny one back.

* * *

SO? What do you think?

Yeah I got a review which I do thank you for being... nicer...then most people on this website. I know my grammer sucks but I guess I can say don't focus on that focus on the story please :) But I will start to work on that...

Tell me your fav. part! Mine: 1st with Naru fighting them...and when Kashi-chan found out about Naru. But believe me it gets funnier with him in the next chapter ;)

Anyways sad chaptere huh? Review! Please :)

**Next chapter:**Sound **Spoiler: **Naru is seriously damaged, and something happens with Kakashi! :3

Anyways review if you want to find out. :3

* * *

**Now it is official there shall be a third part! **

**Now I just need some help with _one _more thing! **

**Q-**Should I put her and Gaara's training in lightning against their biju in the second or third part? Or should I just start it after the time jump.

**Yes-**I should include a part of lighting in the third part. (Just her and him trying to get the biju to work with them and combine their chakra's.)

**No-** I should put it in this story and start the third part after the time jump and it will only be about the war and post-war.


	10. Sound

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 10~sound**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Kakashi:**

**Sarutobi:**

**Tsunade:**

**Jiriaya:**

**Karin:**_Ninja in sound village. Chakra specialist. Locator _

**Kidoumaru:**_ ninja in sound village, own special jutsu. _

* * *

**A/N: **As I said at the beginning of each chapter not all characters will be in this story. So aka no Orochimaru, no Kabuto, no curse mark, no sound four. etc. etc. Wanna flame about... go somewhere else...

* * *

"Naru...are you sure you are alright?"Gaara asked as they walked in the forest.

"Just fine..."she said she looked down and continued to walk, she had a few whip lashes still on her body and cuts on her cheeks.

"Naru..."  
"Can we just not talk for a little bit please...?"she said, he opened his mouth then sighed and nodded, they traveled through the woods quietly Naru jumping at every little noise, Gaara watched her go. _is... she is broken..._ he thought.

~o0o~

"Kakashi just calm down!"Sarutobi said, he growled and stood ready, Tsunade had Jiriaya blocking the door and she stood in front of the windows.

"No! She is hurt! I am going to find her!"he snarled and glared.

"Kakashi! Don't push your luck! Now calm down!"Sarutobi said.

"But she could be-"  
"Kakashi if they wanted someone to come for help they would of told us. All he said was she was traumatized. If you rush over and try to interfere it will make it worse. You don't want that do you?"he said.

"I want my Naru!"he snarled and ended up sounding like a little kid throwing a fit. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head and nodded to Tsunade, she nodded and moved fast, Kakashi looked just as she poked his head with chakra fingers making him fall paralyzed.

"Dammit!"he snarled.

"Kakashi you are not to go after her. I will lock you in jail if you do... until then you are under watch. And until you have calmed down and gotten a more rational mind...Jiriaya would you kindly take Kakashi to his apartment and seal him in."Sarutobi said and smiled, Kakashi stared up in shock at him.

"But-"  
"No buts."he said. "Go please."he said, Jiriaya grumbled a little and hauled his body up on his shoulder.

"You are a pain."he grumbled and walked out.

"The paralysis should wear off in less than an hour!"Tsunade yelled after, Kakashi grumbled.  
"I'll save you some embarrassment."Jiriaya said, he jumped and ran across the roofs and landed outside his apartment and walked in, he threw Kakashi on his couch.

"Jiriaya-sama please! Don't do this I want to see Naru please let me go!"he begged.

"Sorry Kakashi no can do. Someone will be here later to check on you."he said and waved, he walked out to block out Kakashi's string of cuss words and curses at him and sealed the building.

~o0o~

They got to a village in sound, Naru hid behind Gaara the whole time in the store, he walked through and bumped into a girl.

"Sorry."he said, she looked at him and blushed a little.

"No problem."she said. "What's your name?"she asked.

"Gaara."  
"Karin hey..."she said.

"Do you work here?"he asked.

"No...but I know this place perfectly. What do you need?"she asked, she seen the girl behind him.

"Hair dye kit and a pair of good scissors for haircuts."he said, she nodded and he took Naru's hand and walked through. They got the scissors and looked at the dye.

"You I would say get brown."she said, he nodded and got the dark brown color, Naru grabbed black and they paid. "Do you need help with that?"she asked.

"Actually yeah."he said, she smiled and brought them to her room and Gaara went first, he came out Naru looked at him and smiled, he looked different with it but still the same.

"Alright...ugh Naru was it, your turn."Karin smiled.

"What?!"she panicked.

"Your hair coloring."she said.

"Oh..."Naru responded and slowly went into the bathroom.

"Do you want your hair cut?"

"Yes please..."she said.

"How far?" Naru looked at herself and sighed, she told her.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."she said. Karin sighed and started to cut, after she was done she started to spread the dye in her hair.

Gaara sat there waiting for Naru to get her's done the door opened finally he watched, Karin came out then Naru came out her hair short just barely brushing her shoulders, her hair was a shiny black color, she smirked and looked in the mirror and sighed.

"You look so different."Gaara said.

"I was hoping for that."she said.

"So what are you two doing?"Karin asked.

"We are traveling around the world pretty much."Gaara said,she nodded.

"Well if you ever need anything just find someway to get a hold of me."she said.

"Thank you."Naru said, she smiled.

"If you need to stay here you can."Karin said.

"We will probably just get a room here."Gaara said, she nodded.

They walked out and got a room, they rested, Naru fell back on the bed and sighed. Gaara sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"What?"she asked.

"Will you be okay? I am worried about you."he said, she looked at him and sighed.

"I will be..."she said, he nodded and relaxed. "Gaara."she said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna get stronger... so I don't have to be rescued anymore..."she said.

"Hmm...Maybe Karin will know some jutsu's we can do."he said.

"Maybe... but I don't want to be here long."she said, he nodded and they relaxed. Naru fell asleep but had nightmares all night, Gaara held her hand and she calmed a little.

The next morning Gaara and Naru sat talking a little.

"Naru... I never told you but...um... I ….i... sent a letter to leaf...to tell them what happened."he said.

"What?!"she said.

"You said you would tell them if anything happened!... and I wanted to let them know..."he said. "I'm sorry if I over stepped..."  
"No...its...just... I don't want them to be worrying so much..."she said.

"Hm."  
"How did you send it?"

"A small sand bird... I sent it and had it go straight to his office... and then it disappeared. I seen it go...since it was a part of me... I think your sensei was there..."he said.

"What did you say in the note?"  
"That we had been ambushed and you had been taken. I told them I got some people we knew and they helped us beat them and get you back then I said you were fine just a little traumatized by it all."he said.

"Alright... I'm not mad...just... you know."she shrugged, she sighed and looked at her black hair.

"Black looks good on you..."he said, he touched a silky strand, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Naru I never want anything to happen to you... I thought I had lost you back there..."he said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily... but with that...its makes it all the more urgent to find this place and get this done..._she _ has more power since I kinda...locked it up..."she said.

"Hmm..."he said.

"I don't want to lose it and hurt anyone again."she said. "Especially you..."she said and touched his cheek, he blushed a little and nodded, she smiled and leaned back a little. "What do you wanna do today?"she asked and stretched.

"Maybe we should ask Karin if she knows any jutsu we can learn."he said and shrugged.

"Okay."she smiled a little, she waited as he got ready. _I wonder what Kakashi did when he found out... I miss him..._ she thought. They walked out of the hotel and started to search for Karin. They walked around the town Naru held Gaara's arm tight she would jump still at anything. Gaara spotted her talking with a man who had white hair that hung down it was short though, he had two purple dots on his forehead.

"Karin?"he said, she looked and smiled, they walked over.

"Hey you two.. your hair turned out amazing."she said, Gaara nodded and smiled which made her blush.

"Thanks again for that."he said.

"What's up? Oh this is my friend Kidoumaru."she said the man nodded his head, then looked at the girl holding Gaara's arm tight.

"Um actually we wanted to know if there is any place we can get some information."

"On?"he asked butting in.

"Ugh... anything about biju's."he said.

"Hm... I know."  
"So do I!"she snarled, Gaara smiled.

"Can you take us there?"he asked.

"Sure."Karin said Kidoumaru tagged along with them they headed to the library and got all the information on them.

"So what are you looking for exactly?"Karin asked. "If its not here I can get it...but it will take a while."she said.

"There is a place jinchuuriki can go to tame our beast... we are looking for that."

"You two are jinchuuriki?"Kidoumaru asked.  
"Hai."Gaara said, he nodded and sighed.

"Well I can tell you right now... we don't have anything like that here. I have studied every scroll every bit of information in this building this town and this country... you would have to order some information."he said, Karin nodded and got up and walked out.

"So...what's wrong with this one?"he asked and nodded towards Naru who shook a little and looked down.

"Nothing...she is just upset."Gaara said, Kidoumaru nodded, Naru looked around the room quickly, Gaara took her hand and squeezed it a lightly.

Karin came back in and sighed, she sat down.  
"The information is going to take about a week maybe a little over to get here."she said.

"Alright."  
"They want to learn some jutsu's..."Kidoumaru said.

"We can help you out."Karin said.

"We?"Kidoumaru said, she stomped on his foot, he hissed and rubbed his throbbing foot.  
"Yes we."she said, he huffed a little and looked at Gaara and nodded.

"Not today.. .maybe tomorrow?"Gaara said.

"Sure."Karin shrugged, Kidoumaru shrugged.

"We are just going to explore a little-"  
"Be careful this place is littered with traps and rude, cruel people."Karin said, Gaara nodded. "Would you like a tour... oh I know!"she said. "What if we move out to the field area... we can stay out there and then train..."she said, Gaara looked at them, Kidoumaru shrugged and sighed. "It may be safer then staying in the town."she said, Gaara sighed and looked at Naru, she was still looking down, his eyes spotted some of the scars on her wrists. _I don't want her hurt any more... but I don't know anything about these two... but then again being out in the field there will be dirt... and I can protect her... if anything does happen... in the city...there isn't much I can use..._

"Alright."Gaara said and sighed.

"Alright we can help you grab your things."she said, they stood and slipped a few jutsu scrolls out of the library and left, Gaara and Naru walked through the streets a man walked next to them and grabbed Naru she yelped and froze.

"You are a pretty thing about some fun?"he purred Gaara growled and stopped when Kidoumaru held out a weird sword.

"Let. Her. Go."he growled the man shook and let Naru go, she slumped to the ground Gaara grabbed her and held her tight. Kidoumaru nodded his head, Karin led them away they got to the hotel Naru was shaking hard and staring out, Karin grabbed her things, Gaara picked her up and held her tight she whimpered and slowly moved her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. They walked out and met up with Kidoumaru he sighed and yawned, they walked out of the town and headed to the field, they set up some tents and Gaara set Naru down in their tent and covered her up, they walked out and sat there.

"So what is going on with her?"Karin asked.

"She was just captured and tortured and she is traumatized from it."he said, Karin gasped and looked at the tent and sighed.

"I hope she will be okay."Karin said.  
"She will be."Gaara said, they talked for a while then went to bed, Gaara sat there and watched her sleep. She started to thrash suddenly and cried, he moved over and rubbed her head gently she thrashed harder.

"Naru Naru listen to me wake up!"he said, he shook her a little, she shot up with a gasp and panted, she ran out of the tent, he jumped up and followed her, she puked he held her hair back and rubbed her back gently. She sat up and cried, he pulled her close and held her in his arms.

"Its alright Naru... you are okay."he whispered, she cried and held him.

~o0o~

After a month of being in sound Naru and Gaara took off, Karin promised to come if they ever needed it.

"Naru where do you want to go next?"  
"I think we need some new supplies."she said, he nodded.

"Where at? I know tea would be a good one to get some supplies. And it's sorta on our way...unless you wanted to go straight to lightning..."he said.

"No... I still wanna explore a little."she said.

"Will you be alright?"  
"Yes...thank you for everything.."she said, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright so tea it is... you know we have to go though fire... close to leaf right?"  
"Its fine."she said, he nodded and they set out.

After three hours of walking Naru gasped Gaara jumped and looked at her, she held her chain that he gave back to her, the K glowed a little, she focused and sent her chakra to the other smiling.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah... let's go."she said.

"Alright."he said, she smiled and Gaara spotted her necklace for the K glowing still after two hours it stopped and went back to normal. They jumped into the trees and headed out, he glanced at her the whole time. _She did get stronger... she seems to be a little better.. but still has her spells... I have to keep a close eye on her. _He thought and they continued on into the land of fire and close to leaf.

* * *

**Authors Note please read~~  
**So this month I got a review on this story (Which I deleted) and the person was pretty much telling me I am a 'bad author' for asking what you guys like to see, or what you liked in the chapter. So I didn't know that **! So I guess I am sorry for asking your opinions!**

Also in the same review this person was mad I guess or something about me asking for reviews the way I do i guess I don't know honestly!

I guess I should explain when I say on these chapter **review if you wanna find out. **I don't mean 'review or I'm not going to update for months on end because I'm evil!' No!

**I know it may of seemed that way this past month but that's only because I had no choice I couldn't do anything because I had 3rd degree burns on both hands so I am so sorry! **  
**I'm not going to go through an hour of pain and crying to type one damn paragraph! If you can't understand or you think that's no excuse then please go have your hands burned as bad as mine were and let's see if you can type!**

Anyway...  
I guess I should break my updating time slot thing down so everyone can understand.

_My usual time slot for updating this story is about a week, no more then a week and a half_. When I say review if ya wanna find out what happened..

I am like making a deal that if I can get say over three I will update quicker meaning I will type it faster(In less then a week)! I don't mean I'm going to hold it hostage! If I don't update for a few weeks it's probably because something is going on with A: my computer B: Me and My life or something! Its not because I am mad I'm not getting alot of reviews!

So next time before you complain and call me a bad author find out what's wrong first!

* * *

**Okay now I am done with the bitching! Sorry everyone who has been good reviewers and readers etc. etc. **

**Next chapter** :Leaf

**Spoiler: **Gaara and Naru pitstop in leaf and Kakashi does something :D hint: KakaNaru-ness

**Also now there is a 3rd part AND I pretty much know how I am going to start and end this whole story :3**


	11. Leaf

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 11~leaf**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Sarutobi:**

**Kakashi:**

**Tsunade:**

**Jiriaya:**

**Inari:**_Boy from the land of waves mission._

**Tazuna:**_bridge builder from the land of waves mission._

* * *

**_Alright reveiwers...before I put this chapter up I ran it through the whole grammer check here on FF so hopefully I caught it. :)_**

* * *

Naru and Gaara walked through fire, she seen the gates and bit her lip with a smile, Gaara seen it.  
"You wanna stop in?"he said.

"Maybe just to see the old man... maybe Kakashi."she said, he nodded, she still jumped when she heard things, she sighed and shook he slid his hands into hers and squeezed, she smiled and they walked on. Now their hair dye started to fade away, her hair was still dark and short, Gaara's hair was going back to the red but still darker. By time they reached the village it was dark, they slipped over the gates unnoticed and headed to the hokage tower, they peeked in Sarutobi sat in there doing work, Naru smiled and tapped the window, he stiffened and looked, she waved her hand to the window, he moved closer he had a kunai in his hands, he opened it a little.

"Open up old man."she said, he opened it farther and they slipped in.

"Who are you?"he said.

"Old man!"she said, he gasped and dropped the kunai, she moved forward and hugged him tight, he held her tight and squeezed her.

"Dammit Naru!"he said, she giggled a little then pulled back, he cupped her face. "Are you alright?! Geez you gave everyone a scare!"he said, she smiled. "Especially Kakashi."he said, she looked at him confused. "We had to paralyze him and seal him in his apartment... he wanted to come find you and drag you home."he said, she smiled and glanced back.

"Oh old man this is Gaara he has traveled with me."she said, he walked forward and smiled.

"Hello Gaara."he said they shook hands. "Thank you for taking care of my gaki."he said, Gaara smiled back.

"No problem."he said.

"So what are you doing? Are you back?"he asked.

"No..."  
"Naru-"  
"I still haven't done what I wanted to do the reason I left in the first place... I was close by and wanted to stop in ….let you all know I am alright."she said.

"Really?"  
"I'm getting over it slowly."she said, Sarutobi nodded. "So...um is Kakashi here?"she asked.

"Yeah... he is in the hospital.. fourth floor, room 10."he said, Naru smiled and hugged him again.

"It was good seeing you again."she said, a few tears dripped down her face he hugged her tight crying a little she pulled back and smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Be safe gaki."  
"I will... I will try to write again...but I don't know yet."

"Do you need some money? How have you been on that front?"he said.

"We have gotten by..."she said, he chuckled and pulled out an envelope and gave it to her.

"Your allowance has added up."he said, she smiled and took it.

"Thanks... I will miss you guys."she said, he smiled and hugged her again, she smiled and giggled.

"I'm gonna visit Kakashi then head out."she said, he nodded and let her go, she smiled and slipped back out she blew him a kiss and took off towards the hospital. He smiled and blinked the tears away.

Naru and Gaara headed to the hospital and slipped in, she found the room and slipped inside, Kakashi was laying there asleep, she smiled and walked in, she picked his books up and smiled she walked over to him and sat on the bed, he roused a little she leaned over him, his eyes opened slowly he gasped.

"Shh."she said. "Hiya Kakashi."she said, he looked at her. "Its me Naru."she said, he reached up with a bandaged hand and touched her cheek she smiled and leaned into it, he gasped and looked at her.

"Naru?"he said, he pulled her down making her gasp and grunt, he looked at her she smiled he grasped her head and kissed her hard, she froze but didn't pull back. He kissed her harder, then broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you."he said, she looked at him shocked then smiled. She leaned down and kissed his lips then his nose.  
"I miss you. I will be home soon."she said.

"No now."he whined,she could tell his medicine was still in his body, she smiled.  
"I can't yet. Kashi... just go back to sleep and heal up."she said, she seen his necklace. She placed her finger on the charm and it glowed again then stopped.

"You gotta be more careful."she whispered, he chuckled a little, she looked back, he looked and seen the boy. "Come."she said, he walked forward Kakashi looked at him his head tilted he fought the sleep. "This is Gaara. He is taking care of me... I am safe."  
"No I want you to stay."he whined and tugged her down, his eyes closed a little, she smiled and kissed his lips again and touched his forehead and he slumped. She slid out of his grasp and kissed his head, she pulled the blankets over him again and they slipped out, she sighed and blushed at his words. _How long have you felt like that Kakashi._ She thought they got out of the village and headed to the land of tea.

"They really care for you."he said, she smiled and nodded. "Do you miss them?"  
"I do... but... I love this... I am glad I left and did this... and met you."she said, he smiled and they took off, they walked through the night and arrived close to the land of waves, Naru thought.

"Um Gaara..."she said.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you mind if we make a pit stop?"  
"Sure...where?"he said.

"Just to see something."she said, they sun was rising and they walked for the time being, she got to the land of waves, she walked up and looked at the bridge, she smiled big when she seen the top.

"What happened here?"he asked looking at the sign.

"You remember when I told you when I lost control?"  
"Yeah."  
"This is where it happened...apparently to say thanks the villagers agreed to name it after me."she said. "Kakashi told me about this but... then I wasn't so sure."she said.

"Oh... cool."he said, she smiled then sighed.

"Alright-"  
"Naru?!"she turned and seen a little boy running towards them.

"Is this trouble?"he asked, she seen an old man chasing him. The boy came up and looked at her.

"It is you! Do you remember me?!"he said.

"Inari you don't run-...Naru?"the man said, she looked at them and gasped she smiled.

"Tazuna ...Inari."she said.

"Wow! How are you doing?"he asked.

"Alright..."she said.

"We prayed for you to get better... who is this?"he asked.

"A friend his name is Gaara."she said they shook hands.

"So what are you doing?"  
"Traveling..."she said, she looked at the bridge.

"That was the least we could do for you."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for that... well I have to go... schedule to keep."she said, Inari hugged her, she hugged him back Tazuna gave her a hug and they waved goodbye and they walked away.

_I miss you Kakashi. I love you too._ She thought and sighed.

~o0o~

"How are you feeling kid?"a female voice said, Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jiriaya all stood in his room.

"I've been better."he rasped.

"So did you get a visit last night?"Sarutobi said, they all looked at him confused.

"Wait it wasn't a dream?!"he asked, Sarutobi smiled and shook his head no. Kakashi stiffened and blushed hard. He remembered what he did last night and put his hand on his face.

"What did you do?"he asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"Tsunade asked.

"Naru came by yesterday."he said, they gasped.

"What?"

"Yeah... she was traveling and stopped in, she came in and we talked for a bit then she said she wanted to come see Kakashi."he said, Kakashi looked down his face dark red, he mumbled a little.

"What?"  
"No...nothing."

"What did you do?"he asked, Tsunade smiled and Jiriaya smirked a little.

"I... I may of... of... said some things.."he said.

"Good or bad..."  
"It could be either one..."he said.

"What?"Tsunade said.

"You said _it_ didn't you."Jiriaya said, Kakashi looked at him and blushed. "Yep you did."he said.

"What?"  
"He said the L word to her."he said, Sarutobi smiled and Tsunade smiled.

"I thought I was just dreaming!"he said.

"What else?"Tsunade said.

"I... I... may...of...k...kissed her... I don't really remember..."he said, trying to actually remember. "I woke up and she was there... I thought it was a dream..."he said, she smiled at him and patted his head.

"Nice one."she said.

"How she is doing?"Kakashi asked.

"She said she is getting better. That Gaara boy ...he is very nice..."he said. "She is in good hands with traveling."he said, they nodded.

"She was here I can tell."Tsunade said.

"Hmm?"they said, she reached out and picked up Kakashi's necklace, he looked and seen the charms glowing bright again.

"She put more chakra in it."  
"Yeah...she saved your life..."Tsunade said.

"What?"Kakashi said.

"You should have been dead...but you had enough energy to make it to the gates even though you had a huge cut... blood loss, a slight concussion, broken bones and no chakra..."she said.  
"Now that you mention it... when I felt like I was a goner I felt a little burst of energy... I didn't think anything of it though."  
"I wonder where she is going..."Jiriaya said.

"Who knows. We will see her again."Sarutobi said.  
"Alright guys I think we need to let Kakashi sleep."Tsunade said, they nodded and walked out, Kakashi laid down and sighed.

_I told her I loved her... and I kissed her...kami..._ he closed his eyes.

"_I miss you I will come home soon." _ he remembered her saying then kissing his lips and nose, he remembered whining like a child. _She didn't pull back from the kiss or fight back or anything...does she like me... too... kami I hope..._ he thought then closed his eyes and dreamed about her.

* * *

Awwwws so Kashi-chan finally admitted it ;3 and Naru knows too :D

I loved that scene :)

Review please :)

**Next chapter :**Sea

**Spoiler: **nothing really to spoil xD kinda of a neutral chapter.


	12. Sea

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter 12~tea/ sea**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Unnamed sailors:**_Boat captain/sailors. Wont sail sea area. _

**Souta:**_ boat captain. Works cheap. Hyper not scared to sail around. _

**Kaito:**_son of Souta. Sails with his dad._

* * *

Naru and Gaara walked from fire country. They arrived close to port after almost five days. They stopped in the closest town and got a hotel room, Naru was asleep in seconds. Gaara sighed and rested his muscles, he watched Naru sleep and smiled.

_She seems so much calmer since the visit to the leaf. She is almost back to her old self. I know its not fully...she said she locked it up but she does seem better._ He sighed and thought about everything.

The next morning they were up early and heading out.

"The next town is a port... maybe we can find a cheap boat and sail for a bit."he said looking at the map.

"Okay. Sounds good where are we heading... sea country?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright onward."she said, he chuckled.

"Do you ever run out of energy?"  
"No."she said and stuck her tongue out, he chuckled and they walked through the woods.

The stayed at the different towns on the way getting some supplies. Finally they reached the port and walked into a bar area, Naru was a little on edge about being there but Gaara protected her.

"Excuse me... we are looking for someone who will sail for a cheap price."Gaara said, the man looked at them.

"Well I am pretty cheap. Where ya wanna go?"he asked.

"Just around. Mainly close to like sea country. Just wanna pit stop and look around."  
"Sea country, no sorry no, that place is creepy!"

"Some say its haunted."a man piped up.

"Yeah. I have seen ships go in but never come back. No one on board is heard from either."a man said and smiled, Naru leaned away.

"Is there anyone-"  
"I'll do it."a man said, they turned and seen a man with deep blue hair and piercing red eyes. He smiled at them and did a 'nice guy' pose.

"And you are?"  
"The name is Souta. People call me Sou, or Sota. But don't call me Mr. Souta. I hate that! What is your names?"he said smiling, Naru sweat dropped at his loud behavior.

"My name is Gaara, this is Naru."he said.

"Of course you would want to go Sota!"  
"I have more balls than you do!"  
"You know that for sure." their conversation went on Gaara cupped his hands over Naru's ears, she grumbled and elbowed him.

"So will you take us?"Gaara said, catching his breath.

"Yeah. No problem. We can set out first thing in the morning I will show you my boat come on."he said. They got up and walked out, they went to dock that had a few huge fancy boats, the man walked to a boat that was a little older not as fancy looking. "It's not the prettiest but it will get ya where you wanna go."he said.

"Its fine."Gaara said.

"Well then I guess we are sailing together."he said smiling, Gaara smiled, Naru gave a small one. "You all can stay here on her with me."  
"Her?"Naru piped up.

"Sayuri."

"...ugh you named …...her?"she said.

"Of course! You can't just call a boat like this it! She wont work for ya! You gotta show it some love and care."he said, he patted some wood and it broke he hissed and ran aboard.

"Are you sure about this guy?"Naru said, Gaara took in a breath.

"I guess I mean. I understand what he is saying."

"Men."Naru mumbled and walked up, he held his hand out and pulled her up, Gaara got up and they looked around.

"Definitely a lot nicer than the one before."Naru said, remembering that trip.

"You all don't get sea sick do ya?"he said. "Cause when I see or hear someone get sick I get sick and that's not good."he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't."Gaara said.

"I usually don't."Naru said.

"Okay! Well then I will show you all your cabin do you want separate or-"  
"No together."Gaara said.

"Okay."he said, he walked to the door and walked down the steps, they slowly followed him. He got them a room. "My place is right up there. I will give you a quick tour."he said, they set their things in the room and walked around with him. He showed them everything, Naru gagged in a few area's because of the stench. "She's not the cleanest but-"

"But it will get us there."Gaara said, he nodded and gave him a high-five, Naru groaned and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Alright let's get some shut-eye and we will head out early in the morning."

"Are you the only one on this boat or-"Naru said.

"Dad? Where are you?"they were cut off when a man came out from a room.

"Oh right duh! This is my son Kaito. Kaito this is Naru and Gaara. We are sailing to sea country."he said.

"Sea country. Kami dad."he said, he sighed and walked forward. "Anyway I am pretty sane so you don't to worry about that."he said, he looked at Naru getting a nasty glare from Gaara. "It's nice to meet you both."he said.

"You too."Naru said, Gaara hummed a little and Naru elbowed him hard, he grunted.

"Well time to get some shut eye."he said, they walked to their rooms and laid down.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you."Gaara whispered as he pulled his shirt off.

"I know. I am not to happy about it but. They are willing so lets not -"  
"I know. But if he messes with you he is-"he said she giggled and they laid on the bed and fell asleep, Gaara sitting up watching Naru sleep.

The next morning they woke up to Kaito knocking on their door, Gaara opened it as Naru was just waking up.

"Breakfast is ready."he said and smiled.

"Okay thanks."he said, Kaito nodded and left, Gaara shut the door, Naru blinked a few times.

"What?"she said as she yawned.

"Breakfast."he said.

"Oh good I am hungry.."she said and got up, she stretched and walked to the door Gaara stopped her, she looked at him confused.

"Change."he said, she looked down, she was in a small tank top and some shorts.

"But I'm-"  
"No buts."he said, she huffed and walked over to get changed. She walked up changed and waited, he smiled and walked out, Naru followed, they all sat down and ate.

"Alright we will set sail after breakfast."Souta said. "We shouldn't have too much problems sailing through there, cause as they said not many will sail there."he said. "Did you all want to land and explore?"  
"If anything we will just like let you all stay on the boat and get off ourselves and explore then come back..."Gaara said.

"Okay."

"Unless you want to land.. I mean..."Gaara said.

"I don't know yet. We will see I guess."he said, Gaara chuckled.

"So um... how old are you?"Kaito asked sliding next to Naru making her scoot just a little bit away.

"Ugh..I'll be 15 this year..."she said.

"Oh wow.. I'm 16."he said.

"Cool...so have you been sailing the whole time with your dad?"she asked.

"Almost... my mom died when I was six and I joined him on the sea since."he said.

"Oh I'm sorry..."she said.

"Its okay."he said and smiled, he leaned in and brushed some crumbs from her cheek, she blushed a little, Gaara glared at him, Kaito caught it and pulled back, Naru wiped her face. Souta looked between the two and smiled a little.

"So anyway...we should arrived around sea country by later tomorrow but I wouldn't suggest to go there at night as others said it does get pretty creepy there."  
"So why aren't you scared to go there?"Naru asked.

"I have been through a lot of things and I haven't been taken out yet... so I just keep going."he said.

"Oh..."Naru said and nodded.

"Alright you kids can keep eating or whatever I'm going to set out."he said they nodded and continued to eat then cleaned up. Naru carried a few dishes, Souta started, Naru gasped as she lost balance, Kaito caught her and saved the dishes too. She looked at him blushing.

"Thanks."she said.

"No problem, you okay?"he asked.

"Yeah just fine."she said and stood up and went to take the dishes.

"Its cool I got it."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go change.."she said, Gaara nodded, he was cleaning up.

Soon it was just Gaara and Kaito in the dining area, it was silent and a little awkward.

"So...um...Naru... is she like your ….sister or something?"he asked.

"Not blood but close enough."he said and put some of the dishes in the sink.

"Oh,...so you must know her.. like pretty well huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think she would go for someone like me?"he asked.

"I don't know.. I don't about her preferences on men... you would just have to try.."he said.

"Oh... okay..."he said.

"I'm gonna go change..."Gaara said and walked away, Kaito watched him. _Something tells me I shouldn't ask her out... or risk his wrath..._ he thought and smiled a little.

Naru came out changed, she smiled at Gaara, who gave a small one back.

"I'm going to be on the top."she said.

"Alright."he said, she walked up and smiled at Souta. She looked at the water as it splash against the boat. Gaara came out and sat down next to her.

"So if we go to sea country we could stay for a little bit..."Gaara said.

"Okay..."she shrugged and looked at the map.

"So... if we stay for a few days.. it says that they have hotels and such.."he said.

"Alright so we get there and find a motel..."she said.

"Yeah.."  
"How will we get to the next place?"she asked.

"Well I remember reading in rock that they send ships with gold to mist as payment... we could hitch a ride and go to mist."he said.

"Okay... and while at the I guess we should go to the main island and get like a simple boat and sail over..."she said.

"Sounds good."Gaara said.

"I guess we should tell Souta .."she said and got up.

She walked into the small room, Souta smiled at her.

"What's up?"  
"Can you take us to the I guess its called Haha island... we are going to stay there for a few days."she said.

"Okay.. do you want us to sail you around the others then?"he asked.

"No.. .. we might explore them but I don't know yet, we haven't really gotten any good information on it. So we would rather go to the main land and find out information."she said.

"Okay, no problem."he said and ruffled her hair, she giggled and walked out.

~o0o~

They arrived finally and docked, Naru and Gaara walked to the motel and ordered a room and headed up.

"Not much to sea country is there..."Naru said stretching.

"Not really... I thought they may have had something interesting."  
"Well maybe we can explore.."she said and laid down.

"Do you want to?"  
"Well..."  
"I mean... I know sea country pays mist for protection... so maybe we can slip on the ship and go to mist..."he said.

"That sounds cool."she said.

"Alright..."Gaara said. She smiled at him and they stayed up for a while talking. Gaara watched Naru sleep, she whimpered a few times and thrashed. _She still has nightmares..._he thought and ran his fingers through her hair.

The next morning Gaara and Naru waved goodbye to Souta and Kaito as they sailed home. Gaara ordered a small boat and the two sailed to the some of the other islands and explored, they finally headed back, Naru watched as they passed and she saw an island far off, fog was all around it giving it the creepy look to it.

"I wonder what that island is?"she asked, Gaara looked and shrugged.

"We can find out later...right now... I am kinda hungry...you?"he asked, she nodded and smiled. The two arrived back and ordered supper and relaxed for the night.

In two days Gaara got another boat and they started to sail to the island Naru spotted the other day.

Naru thought about the conversation they had with the renter.

"_So what's up with the island way out there...it has a lot of fog around it..."Naru asked._

"_That island's name is Jiro island, no one lives there... it's believed to have been inhabited by a sea monster..."_

"_No way.."she said. _

"_I don't know... I have never been brave enough to go see...but I have heard...boats go over and don't come back."he said. _

"_Hm...we heard that too..."Gaara said. "You wanna go?"he asked looking at Naru. _

"_I guess so...we could try it..."she said, he nodded and smiled as they paid for the boat. _

"Gaara... are you sure about this?"she asked, he stopped moving and relaxed.

"Do you want to go back?"  
"I don't know...its just... I have a really...weird...feeling..."she said.

"Well let's- ugh.."they were jolted, Naru looked around and panted a little shaking.

"Gaara..."she whined, he started to row as fast as possible and Naru helped him, they felt the hit again and both teens went flying from the boat landing in the water, Naru swam over to him and panted.

"Gaara..."she said.

"Its fine.. just relax..."he said, they started to swim back, Naru gasped as she was jerked underwater, Gaara dived under after, he saw something swimming around her. _I can't breathe much longer... I wonder..._he thought, he focused thinking about the jutsu from rock, his chakra came out and covered his body, he sighed as he could breathe, Naru watched the thing circle, she panicked and released her chakra and it made a weird noise and swam away, Gaara held his hand out. She took it and they swam to the surface and gasped for air.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"she said, he chuckled and they swam to the shore and told the renter what happened, he said not to worry about it, Naru laid on her bed.  
"I want out of here..."she said.

"I am going to talk to the diamayo and find out when the boat to mist is setting out."he said, she nodded and sighed and instantly fell asleep, Gaara watched her sleep and sighed.

_Next is mist... _he thought and relaxed finally.

~o0o~

Naru and Gaara ran on the ship quickly and sat on the top and relaxed for the ride.

* * *

Like I said it was a neutral chapter...

The 'thing' or monster whatever I got from one of the filler arcs in part 1 of Naruto (before shippuden) I didn't feel like making to big of a deal about it... so I just had it get scared off by Naru's chakra...

Anyway! review please :)

I want more reviews :3 please :)

**Next chapter: **Land of Moon **Spoiler: **Once again semi neutral chapter... gonna somewhat tie in _Naruto movie 3:guardians of the cresent mooon._

Its gonna take a while to get it up just cause I haven't worked on this story for a while! ^.^

I've been so obssessed with my newest story **Kyuubi No Ani **check it out please review.

Also there is a poll on my page check that out too and vote please :)

Well Until next time! Je na! ;3


	13. Moon -FILLER

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter13~moon**

**Naru:**_14-14_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Michiru:**_Leader of the land of moon._

**Hikaru:**_Son of Michiru future leader of the land of moon._

**Unnamed guards:**_Guards in palace for the prince and his son. _

**New boat captain:**_Boat captain, willing to sail around._

* * *

**ATTENTION READERS! - THIS CHAPTER IS A FILLER! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE READ. YOU WONT MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT IN THE STORY IF YOU SKIP IT :) **

* * *

Naru stared at the clouds as the boat sailed, she sighed and closed her eyes. _I hope we can find this place soon._

_**You know this will not work. You can not defeat me. **_

_Wanna bet?_

_**Sure... how about if you don't do this I take more power and become you. **_

_I was kidding. _

_**Scared?**_

_Not worth my time._ Naru thought and sighed, she focused and opened her eyes, she started to focus her chakra a little in her hands until it was floating between them, she changed it's shape she formed it into a kunai then the leaf symbol, she thought about Kakashi and sighed. _I miss you..._she thought and sighed.

"Naru..."Gaara said, she tilted her head back, Gaara stood there, he smirked at her.

"What's up?"she asked and rolled over, he sighed and sat down.

"We got a problem..."he said.

"What?"she asked.

"We got on the wrong boat..."he said.

"What?"  
"This is going to the land of moon."he said.

"What should we do?"  
"I think we can go..."he said and shrugged.

"What is the land of the moon? I mean... is it like a ninja area or-"  
"No... the land of moon is more of like a resort island."he said. "Total relaxing place."he said.

"Oh...cool."she said and yawned.

"I know something happened recently... I guess one of the priests under the old king over threw the king and tried to kill the prince and his son...but I guess they stopped him..."he said, Naru nodded.

"Alright... so we go to the land of moon...relax for a while... then what?"  
"I don't know... our stuff is downstairs... so we will check it out when we get there..."he said.

"Cool."she said, he chuckled.

"Come on supper is being made now.. so..."he said, she got up and stretched and sighed. "Are you doing okay?"he asked, she sighed with a smile.

"Gaara..."she said.

"I'm just making sure you are okay..."he said, he cupped her face. "You scared me a bit a while back."

"I know... I'm alright... but like I said the sooner we can get to this place... the faster I will be better."she said and kissed his cheek, he blushed a little. "Thank you though."she said and smiled, he smiled and they walked to get some food.

o0o

Three days later they docked in the land of the moon, they walked around looking at all of the signs, the people.

"Wow...this place is like a paradise..."she said and chuckled, Gaara looked around and spotted a few girls giggling and waving at him, he blushed and gave a small wave back, Naru saw that and giggled.

"Looks like you got some admirers.."she said.

"Oh...ugh...well I ..."he said, she laughed and elbowed him.

"Come on let's find a hotel."she said and ran down the road, he smiled and jogged after her.

They found a hotel and got a room, they set their things down and Naru dug out the map, she pulled out a pen and circled the area's they had already been.

"Okay so we are now in moon... demon and swamp land is close to this one... I don't know if you want to go there.."she said, he shook his head no.

"I think we've had enough areas with weird names and knowing nothing about..."he said, she nodded and chuckled.

"Okay so if we can figure out a way to find out the shipping plans... one that will take us as close as possible to maybe..what?"  
"Maybe mist? It may be something new..."she said and shrugged.

"Okay..."he said.

For two days they explored the land and relaxed, they had a hotel room and Naru went out to explore while Gaara relaxed.

She walked through the streets and past the palace, she looked at the huge building. It was she could guess at least 5 stories high, there were huge balconies, and windows there was a huge fountain out in the front and the back stretched on.

"So..huge!"she said and smiled she sighed and walked on.

"HEY!"she heard a boys voice say, she paused and turned, she looked at a boy standing there, he had big glasses on, she felt a pang as she looked at his hair, it reminded her of Sasuke's almost.

"Yeah?"she said walking up.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"Naru... You?"  
"Hikaru...Prince Hikaru."he said, she nodded.

"Cool...well nice to meet ya!"she said and walked away.

"Wait!"he yelled, she looked at him.

"What?"  
"Would you like to play?"  
"No...I wanna explore a little... sorry."she said and jumped away, he growled and sighed and walked back inside.

Naru looked around for a while and looked at the time and got some lunch and headed back to the room, she walked in Gaara was reading, he smiled at her.

"Got some lunch."she said, he sat up and stretched, she sat down and they ate their food slowly.

"So what did you do?"  
"Walked around...saw the palace...this kid came up...apparently the prince... kinda annoying..."she said.

"Sounds fun..."he said.

"I'm gonna go out again...go shopping... wanna come with?"she asked.

"Yeah... we only have warm clothes now..."he said, she giggled and got up.

They both finished lunch and got their money and headed out, they found a few stores and walked in, Naru ran over and started to shop.

She got a armful of tank tops, shorts, Capri's, pants and a few other things, she found Gaara who had clothes as well, they smiled and headed back, Naru paused and gasped, she dragged Gaara over.  
"No..."  
"Come on!"she said. "The beach is amazing!"she said.

"_sigh..._ fine..."he said, he walked over and found some bathing shorts and watched Naru run to the checkout lane quickly.

They paid and headed back to the hotel and set the clothes out, Gaara looked at the amount and sighed.

"Naru..."he said.

"What?"she asked from the bathroom.

"We don't have enough room..."he said.

"What?"she said walking out.

"Our bags..."  
"Well... we can stuff it in..."she said and shrugged, he snorted and chuckled. "What do you wanna do?"she asked sitting on the bed.

"Dunno..."  
"Let's go to the beach!"  
"No..."he said, she pouted. "How about we just walk around and see everything..."  
"Okay!"she said, they walked out again and spent the whole day sight seeing.

~o0o~

After four days they had seen almost every part of the island, they met a lot of people and made friends.

Today Gaara and Naru were at the beach, Naru finally being able to drag Gaara there. She went and got changed while Gaara got a spot, he sat there in his shorts and waited, he heard giggling and looked over there was a group of girls giggling they waved at him, he blushed a little and waved back.

Naru came out in some tiny swim shorts and a matching bikini like top, she ran up and smiled.

"Having fun?"she asked, he shrugged, she sighed and glanced over as he blushed hearing the whispers, she smiled and walked away as one of the girls got up, Gaara stuttered a little then blushed.

"Hi..."the girl said.

"Hi..."he said.

"So...what's your name?"she asked sitting down.

"Gaara... yours?"he said.

"Kame..."she said smiling.

"Nice."he said.

"So what are you doing in the land of moon?"  
"Relaxing...What about you...?"he said and smiled, she blushed a little.

"Sight seeing... well family vacation..."she said and made a face, he chuckled.

Naru ran into the water and relaxed, Gaara watched her carefully, Kame looked and sighed.

"So I'm guessing girlfriend?"she said nodding her head to Naru.

"hmm? Oh no... sister..."he said.

"You guys don't even look alike!"she said giggling, he shrugged and smirked.

"Well-"  
There was a gong and everyone looked as a covered carrier came up, Kame groaned.

"What's going on?"  
"Its the prince... Hikaru... annoying... he is young...maybe 14... and he thinks he is a total catch because he is a prince..."she said.

"Ah..."he said.

"When he comes here if he says everyone has to get out of the water..."she said and rolled her eyes, she sighed and leaned back a little.

"Everyone out of the water!" a guard said there was some groans and mumbles as people got out of the water, Gaara looked around but didn't see Naru, he sat up, Kame looked around with him and spotted her in the water she rose up and shook her hair out, she looked around.

Hikaru walked out and got in the water then paused seeing her, the guards saw her and pulled her out.

"Hey let me go!"she snarled.

"You have to be out of the water when the prince is!"  
"How am I suppose to know?! I don't live here..."she snarled and kicked against him.

"Wait let her go."Hikaru said they set Naru down, she looked at them and snarled, Hikaru walked over to her. "So wanna get some lunch?"he said.

"No... I gotta go."she said and ran off, Gaara sighed and got up.

"If you wanna come along... we can...get...some...lunch..."he said shrugging with a blush, she smiled and ran over and grabbed her things and the two left the beach. Hikaru stood there a blush on his face along with scowl.

Gaara and Kame finally tracked Naru in the woods sitting in a tree, she grabbed her pants and slid them on.

"You alright?"Gaara said, she nodded and smiled.

"I'm hungry.."she said, the three headed off to a cafe and sat down talking, Kame flirting with Gaara causing him to blush hard and Naru walked off to give them privacy.

~o0o~

"Can you believe its been over a month already?"Naru said.

"Doesn't feel like it..."he said.

"Well not with you _Kame..."_she said making a kissing face, he blushed and hit her with a pillow, she laughed.

"Shut...up..."he said blushing, she giggled.

"So where are you going tonight?"she asked.

"We're going to that place on the beach...you wanna come?"he asked.

"Its a date...not a get together... its just for you two."she said, he nodded. "I'm gonna go out get some food to go."

"Naru-"  
"I am fine."she said.

He nodded and left after a few minutes Naru sat on the bed and looked at the map, she put a mark on the area's they had been already.

_The next destination is mist... then lightning... I just hope...we can do this..._ she thought and sighed, her stomach rumbled and she got up.

There was a knock on the door, she perked up and opened it a guard stood there.

"Please come with me."he said.

"Ugh...no.."  
"The king has requested you."he said, she moved back and grabbed her small pack and put it on her waist. She walked with the guard and they walked through the roads, it was raining lightly now and the concrete was glittering from the street lights.

They walked all the way to the palace, Naru looked up at the building, it almost shined. The huge windows and doors were all shut, she sighed as they walked in and up the steps finally reaching the main hall, a man sat in the chair eating, he looked at her and smiled as she walked up and stood there a little awkward.

"You wanted to see me?"she asked.

"Yes my name is Michiru. I am the king... my son has told me a lot about you."he said and got up, he walked in front of her. "You are very pretty."he said, Naru flinched back a little. "Well anyway my son wants to go on a date with you."he said.

"He can't just ask?"she said.

"I..."he sighed and shrugged.

"Well either way I'm not doing it."she said.

"I could just have you arrested."a voice said from behind, Naru turned.

"For? Not bowing down and kissing your ass?"she snarled. "That kind of attitude is why people hate you!"  
"People don't hate me!"  
"Really?"she said. "I'm sure as hell one of them."  
"How about I arrest that friend of yours."he said smirking, Naru growled and smacked him.

"Stop acting like a brat! You're a prince who cares! You want people to like you then be nice!"she snarled, Hikaru whimpered a little and held his cheek. "You're just a little brat who no one likes! Just cause your a prince doesn't mean you can treat people like garbage!"she snarled and stormed out.

She looked around it was dark already. _I was in there longer then I thought._ She thought, she got some food and ate at the restaurant. She stretched and walked out slowly, she headed to the room, Kame came out and gasped, Naru smiled.

"Gaara is looking for you...he's freaking out."she said.

"Sorry.."she said.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow."she said.

"Bye."she said and ran in, she ran up the steps and to the room, she opened and door and was grabbed by Gaara, he looked at her almost panicking.

"What happened?! Where were you?"he almost snarled.

"That stupid prince brought me to the palace..."she said.

"Oh... I got worried."he said.

"I'm fine."she said and smiled. "But tired."she said.

~o0o~

Gaara and Naru walked to the right boat this time and stopped, Kame ran up and smiled, Gaara blushed.

"I... I guess this is goodbye."she said.

"Maybe we'll be able to meet again sometime."he said.

"I hope so."she said.

"Naru..."a voice said, she turned and almost snarled at Hikaru standing there.

"What?"she said.

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry..."he said.

"Wha-?"she said.

"You were right about how I acted... and I'm sorry."he said and looked at her, she smiled and kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"The boat's about to take off.."the captain said, they nodded Naru waved and walked up, Gaara stood there blushing. Kame smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips and pulled away, Gaara stood there blushing hard.

"Let's go Gaara!"Naru said, he sighed and waved.

"Bye."he said.

"I live in river country."  
"Sand... I'll come find you when I get a chance."he said and walked up.

"See ya!"she waved as the boat took off, she blew Gaara a kiss making Naru giggle.

"Gaara's got a girlfriend."she said.  
"Shut up."he said.

* * *

**see told ya it was a filler. :) Nothing major happened in it, next chapter will be back into the story of everything :)**

**Next chapter: Mist Spoiler: Old enemies? appear**

Anyways So i have this whole story planned out... it 20 chapters :) and I have the next part of the series planned out ;3

review I know its been along time but I do have both chapters up :)

review :3


	14. Mist

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter14~mist**

**Naru:**_14-15_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Haku:**_ ex- rogue ninja from mist. Specializes in ice jutsu._

**Zabuza:**_ ex- rogue ninja from mist. Specializes in silent killing and sword jutsu's._

**Ryu:**_ friend of Zabuza. Specializes in sword making._

**Mizukage:**_ Leader of mist village. Short tempered about relationships._

**Ao:**_high ranking jounin. Has byakugan. _

**Choujuurou:**_one of the seven swords men of the mist. _

* * *

"So next is Mist?"Naru said looking at Gaara, he nodded and stared out. His skin was now a shade or two darker now, after staying in the land of Moon for two months. Even Naru's skin was a darker shade, her hair was lighter slightly but still had a golden color to it, that shined in the sunlight. They sailed in a simple boat again, the water was lapping at the boat, Naru smiled and walked up to the top and sat down the waves just barely touched her toes, she sighed and smiled, Gaara looked at her with a smile.

They sailed for almost a week straight, only stopping once for supplies in the land of demons. Naru and Gaara didn't even get off the boat, both having enough of area that had weird names.

Finally they arrived to the land of mist and docked, they gathered their packs and headed into the town.

Naru looked around the town, it was dreary and nothing really stuck out, people walked quietly they all wore hats, she couldn't tell who was a ninja and who was a civilian.

"So we gotta find a hotel..."Gaara muttered and looked around and sighed, they turned a corner and spotted the sign for a inn, only one of the letters were lit up.

"This place is kinda...dreary …..huh?"Naru whispered, he nodded and sighed.

They got closer to the hotel, suddenly Naru stopped and gasped, she shook in fear. Gaara looked back at her wondering why she stopped, her skin was now pale white color she body shook hard and tears were at the edge of her eyes.

"Naru?"he said, he touched her shoulder, she slumped a little, he caught her and pulled her over to some crates, he set her down. Her body still racked with shakes and the tears now slowly dripping down her face. "Naru, hey talk to me...look at me."he said and cupped her face blocking her sight around her. She looked in his eyes and cried, she threw herself at him and cried, he held her gently as she cried.

"Naru...what's going on?"he asked, she pulled back and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Y... you remember...when … I. … I.. told you... ab...bout the mission that ….made me...le...leave?"she said catching her breath.

"Yeah?"  
"I saw ...o … one of ….the...peop...people who...was...there..."she said and hiccuped.

"Oh Naru..."he said.

"It...scared me..."she said. "I knew...they...weren't dead..."  
"What happened?"

"I …. I bea...beat the one ...and Kaka-sensei...beat the other...and when I had lost control …. I attacked the others... and sensei... when I snapped out of it... I was trying to help sensei...and their...their bodies...t...turned to ...p...puppets.."she said.

"Naru listen to me... take a deep breath..."he said, she took one in and let it out slowly. "Keep doing that..."he said, she kept doing that until she was able to breath normally again. "Alright Naru. … I promise I wont let you get hurt I promise."he said, she looked at him and down.

"Thank you..."  
"Now come on...let's get a room and you can rest and calm down."he said.

"Yeah..."she said, he helped her up and she sighed calming herself down.

Suddenly a boy landed in front of them, Naru gasped and stumbled back, he stood up and took a step, Gaara was in front of Naru his sword drawn.  
"Take another step and I'll kill you."Gaara growled.

Naru looked at the boy, his features still making him look like a girl, he still had his long hair and pale skin.

"Naru Uzumaki..."he said.  
"H...h...Ha...Haku..."she said.

"Naru... you must listen to me...please."  
"No..."she said.

"Naru …... what happened that day...it... it wasn't like what you think... we... we weren't there on the bridge."he said.

"What?"she said.

"Please...meet me and Zabuza-san...please...we can tell you everything that happened. You wont be in danger..."he said bowing his head, Naru shook and looked at Gaara, he glanced at her, she gulped and nodded.

"A...al...alright..."she said, Haku looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you... please follow me."he said, they walked down a few roads, Gaara had his guard up the whole entire time, Naru held on to him tight, he could feel her body shake a few times.

_I wont let her get hurt again. _ He thought and looked at the boy.

They arrived at a big house in the woods, they walked in and pulled their shoes off.

"Haku?"  
"Zabuza... I'm back."he said, they followed him to a hallway and to a door, he opened it and Zabuza sat on his bed, he looked up and looked at the two behind him.

"Haku I sent you out for groceries, not people."he growled.

"You don't recognize her do you?"he said smiling, Zabuza looked at them then remembered.

"Been along time Naru."he said, Naru shook a little and gave a nod.

"I brought her here so we can explain what happened..."Haku said, Zabuza sighed and nodded.

"You are much too caring Haku... I thought you stopped it."he said.

"Yes...but this is a different case."he said.

"Alright... I'll tell you what happened."he said, Haku got them chairs, they sat down and waited.

"I am sure by now you knew something was up on the bridge..."  
"Sorta... we didn't tell until the end... we saw your bodies turn to puppets I think... I don't like to think about that..."Naru said.

"We heard what happened with you."Zabuza said, Naru looked up at him. "You're pretty damn strong to over come that..."he said, Naru managed a small shaky smile. "Anyway I will tell you what happened..."he said.

_Haku sat by the bed where Zabuza laid still healing from his 'death', he was getting stronger, faster then any normal person, it had only been two days since Haku 'killed' him and Zabuza was already walking a little. Any normal person wouldn't even be moving an arm in that amount of time but it was no surprise. _

_Suddenly the door opened and Haku glanced back, Zabuza looked at Gato who stood there with a few guards. _

"_What?"Haku growled. _

"_We need to …...talk..."he said smirking. _

"_What do you want?"Zabuza's said. _

"_We got some new...help... so I am afraid... your services are no longer needed..."he said and smiled, he snapped his fingers and the guards moved forward, Haku got up holding out his senbon a crazy, pissed look in his brown eyes. _

"_Try and touch him."he growled, they stood there waiting._

"_No dear boy... you think my men will be doing this? Heavens no! You see... well how about I just let him explain."Gato said, Zabuza sat up and groaned and looked as a man walked in slowly. He had a bright orange mask that was swirled it had one hole for his eye on it, his short black spiky hair stuck up, he had a long black cloak on with red and white clouds on it. _

"_I have heard a lot about you, and I even remember you both from Mist."he said, Zabuza glared at him. "But I am not interested in you at all... but I do want to know... who is guarding the man?"he said. _

"_Kakashi Hatake."Zabuza said and glared at the man. 'Who is this?' _

"_Hm...anyone else?"_

"_A Sasuke... Sakura and what the other...Naru."he said, Haku looked at him shocked. _

"_That's the one..."he said and chuckled. "I am after the last one... and I am afraid you two will get in the way."he said._

"_WHAT?!"Zabuza roared. _

"_Hmm... Deidara."he said, a ball of white substance landed on the ground, Madara focused and he, Gato and his men disappeared and reappeared as the building exploded with Zabuza and Haku in it. _

"_Perfect."Madara said chuckling, the house was up in smoke and flames. "Sasori."he said. _

_A man came out hunched over with a mask over his face wearing the same cloak, and another man came out he also wore the same cloak, he had long blonde hair that hung over his eye. "Were you able to get a good look?"Madara asked. _

_Sasori focused there was a poof of smoke and two puppet bodies laid there, Sasori moved his hands up, the bodies stood and it looked like Zabuza and Haku down to the finest detail, Gato looked at them amazed. _

"_Wow..."he said. "I thought you said you didn't need them..."he said. _

"_I have my reasons... I have a plan.. I will get my jinchuuriki."he said and chuckled, Gato nodded and left, followed by Madara, Sasori and Deidara with the two puppets. _

_None of them noticed the ice mirror appearing almost 30 feet from them, Haku stepped out with Zabuza hung over his shoulders, he gently set the man down on the ground, he groaned in pain. _

"_We barely made it out..."Haku said and coughed, he had burns and cuts on his skin from the explosion. "What should we do Zabuza?"Haku asked, Zabuza panted and glared. _

"_Go back to the mist... don't worry about this anymore... it doesn't involve us anymore."he said. _

"_But that girl-"  
"It's not our problem!"he snapped then sighed, Haku nodded and helped the man up and they started their long trek to the port to get a boat and head home._

Zabuza sighed and looked up at Naru, she was looking down shaking a little.

"So you see... we had nothing to do with that attack at the bridge."he said.

"We had a feeling, Kakashi...he...he saw your bodies turn to puppets..."she said.

"Are these the people?"Gaara asked, Haku took the red book and handed it to Zabuza, he looked at the photo's and nodded.

"You killed Deidara and Sasori correct?"he said looking at Naru.

"Well... not alone... I had help... they-"  
"But you did the final blow..."he said, she shrugged and nodded. "You impress me each and every single time kid."he said, she smiled a little.

"What are you two doing now?"she asked.

"We were reinstated as ninja... after we proved ourselves worthy and all that garbage... I just had a long mission so I'm pretty exhausted."Zabuza said.

"What about you?"Haku said.  
"...Traveling... training a little."she said, Gaara nodded.

"Training eh?...hmm..."Zabuza said and smirked. "What do you think about training here...with me?"he said, Gaara looked at them at Naru who was blinking in shock.

"Well... I mean... that would be...cool... I mean..."she said.

"Then its settled! You guys can stay here and I will train you all in Kenjutsu."he said.

"We already learned how to use swords."Gaara said.

"Where?"he asked.

"Iron..."  
"Pfft! Kid I'll be teaching you _real _kenjutsu! With a real sword..not a toothpick."he said, Gaara nodded with a shrug, Naru giggled and nodded.

"Come we have another room."Haku said, they nodded to Zabuza and walked out, they led them to a room and turned the lights on, there was large bed, a wooden stand next to it, a small desk in the corner, a few simple lamps, and a couple of chairs there also was two doors in the room.

"Will this do?"Haku said.

"Yeah...thanks."Gaara said, he nodded.

"I will be making dinner.. I'll come get you went its ready."he said and left shutting the door, Naru sat on the bed slowly and sighed.

"Naru..."Gaara said.

"Yeah?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"...I will be... I think."she said and smiled.

"If its too much we'll leave."he said.

"I kinda wanna learn this... since my sword broke."she said.

"Alright...but I wont let you get hurt again."he said.

"Thank you."she said. "I gotta use the bathroom."she said and walked out.

Gaara searched around the room just to be safe then relaxed slightly, Naru came back and smiled.

"We have our own bathroom."she said and opened the door.

"Well that's good."he said, Naru smiled and walked in shutting the door.

She stood at the sink and looked in the mirror, she closed her eyes then opened them, she splashed water on her face a few times and sighed.

_I wonder how Kakashi's doing?_ She thought.

~o0o~

Kakashi walked into his apartment, the team just arrived from a mission, he walked to his bedroom and laid down on his bed and sighed.

He looked at the photo's above his bed, one was of his team when he was a genin. Minato, Obito and Rin, he smiled slightly then looked at the team photo with Sasuke, Sakura and Naru. He smiled and grabbed the stack of photo's and looked at Naru.

_Please come home soon.. I miss you... I want to look at you...not a photo. _He thought and sighed.

~o0o~

Gaara watched Naru sleep lightly that night, Gaara stayed awake thinking about everything.

The next morning Zabuza woke them up, they ate some breakfast then sat talking a little.

"First thing we need to get a sword specially made for you."he said. "I have a friend who can do it..."he said and sighed.

"Like our chakra..."Naru said.

"Yeah."he said and smirked. "Let me get ready then we'll head into town."he said getting up, they nodded and waited.

They set out finally and headed to a small blacksmith shop, Zabuza nodded to him.

"Nice to see ya Zabuza."  
"Like wise Ryu."he said

"So you two need some swords."he said, he searched around.

"We did some chakra sword before but they are like katana's."Naru said, Gaara pulled his out.

"Okay but I make real swords not toothpicks."Ryu said.

"That's what you said."Naru said smiling, they chuckled.

"Here you go."he said and pulled out a huge sword, Naru looked at it in shock.

"How am I suppose to hold that thing?"she said.

"Its gets easy after a while."he said, Naru took it and grunted. "This sword like your old ones reacts to chakra...but this sword is just about invincible."he said. "It will come back to you.. its your sword."he said. "Now let's get your chakra into the sword."he said.

Naru closed her eyes and focused as the sword glowed with her chakra, Zabuza smirked.

"Now once we find out your chakra, we can really open all the tricks with this sword."he said, he found another and handed it to Gaara, he took it and focused as his sword glowed.

"How about we go out and test these babies."Zabuza said, they nodded and Naru held her sword.

"Here an easier way to carry it."Ryu said, he found two straps. "You put it around your waist like this."he said and strapped it on Naru, he helped her put the sword away.

"Cool."Naru said, he chuckled and helped Gaara.

"Alright let's head out."he said.

They walked out and stopped when Ao and Choujuurou landed in front of them.

"What?"Zabuza said.

"Mei-sama wants to see you... all of you."he said looking at the group, Zabuza groaned and nodded.

They set out to the tower, Naru looked at Gaara and shrugged.

They walked in and was met with a young woman, she had long brown hair and piercing green eyes, she wore a blue dress that had a slit up to her waist on one side, a small brown belt on the waist. The dress had no straps up had sleeves. It also had fishnet under that.

"Zabuza, Haku, Ryu."she said.

"Mizukage.."Zabuza said.

"Why did I get a report of two strangers in town heading to your house?"she said.

"They are not strangers to us ma'am... Haku and I know them and we were helping them train."he said.

"What are your names?"  
"Naru Uzumaki."she said.

"Gaara."he said.

"What villages do you come from?"  
"Leaf village ma'am."  
"Sand."

"Hmm...and you're being trained by Zabuza?"  
"Yes."Naru said.

"How do you know him?"  
"Well... it was from a few years back...in the land of waves."she said.

"Ah... I remember that."she said. "_sigh..._ I don't take well to strangers..."she said. "But... if Zabuza-kun knows you and has no problem... then I suppose you can stay."she said and sighed, only Gaara and Haku noticed the shiver of Zabuza when she said his name.

"So can we train them?"  
"...Fine...Zabuza-kun you better come back later."she said smiling.

"Ugh... I don't know how long training will take but... I'll,...try..."he said smiling slightly, Haku held in his snickers.

"Alright go on."she said. "Choujuurou, go with them,... help 'em out."she said, he blushed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."he said, the left quickly, Zabuza being the first one out.

"That women creeps me out."Zabuza said.

They all headed to a clearing in the woods it was close to Zabuza's place.

"Alright let's find out your chakra."Ryu said.

"Okay."Naru said smiling.

He held out a piece of paper, she looked at it.

"You're kidding me."she said.

"Actually Naru... these are used to find out chakra."Gaara said, Naru nodded, she took it.

"Just put some chakra into it and we will find out."Ryu said.

Naru focused and they smirked as the paper ripped.

"You got wind."he said, she smiled. "Alright now you."he said, Gaara took it and focused and his paper ripped as well and one side began to crumble. "Well well well... you got wind.. and it looks like you have beginning of earth as well."he said.

"Cool."Gaara said and nodded.

"Now we have to focus on getting the swords to react."Zabuza said.

"What is your chakra?"Naru asked.

"Water."he said, Naru nodded.

"Alright let's get this done."Ryu said. "What you want to do it this."he said, he took Naru's sword and set it down. "Right here is where you want to pour some of your chakra."he said, there was a small circle near the handle. Naru touched it and finally it shined blue. "Now your chakra will be in there."he said.

"Cool."

"Gaara- oh.."he said seeing Gaara already did that. "Okay... now let's focus on how to hold and swing the swords."he said.

"I was told to have a tight grip but not too tight of a grip..."Naru said.

"Exactly."he said.

She took a hold of the grip and held it.

"No no.."Zabuza said and sighed, he walked over and moved her hands into position. "Like this... you have a better hold on it."he said.

"Now...everyone behind her."Ryu said, they stood behind Naru. "Focus and send a gust of wind through the blade and swipe it to the side."he said and motioned, Naru nodded and focused, she growled and swung the blade, a huge blast of chakra flew out and smashed into trees some of them were cut down easily. Naru panted and looked at it in shock.

"Whoa..."she said.

"Sweet."Zabuza said.

"Alright Gaara I wanna you to try something different."he said, Gaara walked up. "I want you to focus your chakra and hit the ground."he said.

Gaara nodded and brought the sword up and slammed it into the ground, Naru yelped and fell, they all stumbled a little as the ground shook and broke up.

"Whoa..."Ryu, Gaara, and Zabuza said at once.

"Gaara..."Naru said, he looked at her and smirked.

"That was pretty awesome."he said.

"Alright we got a small taste-"  
"A small taste?! How is that small!?"Naru said.

"Believe me Naru-chan once we get this training done... you'll be doing a lot more."he said smirking.

"Cool."Naru said, they chuckled.

~o0o~

Naru now 15 years old and Gaara loaded up on the boat Zabuza had arranged for, to take them to lightning, they had been in mist for 6 months.

"Thank you all."Naru said.

"Don't forget Naru-chan if you need us we'll come running."Haku said, Zabuza and Ryu nodded.

"Okay."

"Thanks for the swords and training."Gaara said.

"No problem...good luck on your training."they said, they nodded and walked up. The boat set sail and Naru and Gaara waved as they sailed off.

"Well... you ready to do this?"Gaara said.

"Yeah."she said nodding and smiling.

"Alright."Gaara said, Naru smiled and closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair back, which was shorter now.

Gaara's hair was a little longer now too, and his skin was still tan but loosing a little bit of color, since in mist the sky was cloudy almost everyday.

"Do you think they will allow it?"Gaara said.

"Yeah... even thought lightning is an enemy with leaf... I mean.. rock and mist was as well... so.."she said and shrugged, he chuckled and she giggled.

* * *

sorry if this chapter sucked or whatever but I stayed up really late (5am) to finish this damn thing! So ya'll better review :P

Last chapter I have for now. I'm kinda on a roll, full of ideas on how this story is going to go. AND I have an ending planned out for Chi-sai to no tabi :3

**next chapter: **Lightning **spoiler: **New problems arise with Naru and Gaara .

review as always.

Also go vote on my page :) please :)


	15. Lightning

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter15~lightning**

**Naru:**_15-15_

**Gaara:**_15-15_

**Raikage:**_Leader of lightning. _

**Mabui:**_works under raikage. _

**Bee:**_holder of eight tails._

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Karui:**_jounin trained under bee._

**Omoi:**_jounin trained under bee. _

* * *

"I hope I never see another boat for a while..."Naru said and sighed, Gaara chuckled.

On the way there the water was rougher and tossed them around a little making Naru sick.

Three days they sailed and finally reached the port close to the cloud village.

"They said we should reach the village within a few hours.."Gaara said and took a drink, she nodded and both walked through the forests, they passed a few small towns and got some lunch then continued on.

They reached the village and walked in, people looked at them wondering who they were but not caring enough to ask.

They got a hotel room and walked up, Naru jumped on the bed and sighed.

"Finally no swaying!"she said, Gaara chuckled as she laid there, she got up and pulled her sword off and set it on the ground under the bed a little. He pulled his off and set it down leaning against the wall, they sighed and Naru yawned.

"Tired?"  
"A little..."she said and curled up a little.

"Take a nap."he said, she nodded and fell asleep quickly, he chuckled silently and started to read a book.

Two hours later they were heading out to find some place to eat, they walked around and finally found a place to eat, they ate slowly and talked a little.

"Maybe we can find some place to train..."Gaara said.

"Maybe..."Naru said and took a drink.

They headed back to the room but stopped when they heard some noise, they peeked to see who it was, there was man standing on a stage rapping, and there was two people sitting in the audience, Gaara and Naru slipped away before being caught and headed back.

"That was kinda weird..."Naru said, Gaara nodded.

"Get some sleep we're gonna train tomorrow."he said, she nodded and laid down and instantly passed out, Gaara smirked at her and sighed.

The next morning they walk around and find a field and walk in and get ready to start training, but a ninja jumped down.

"Who are you?"he said.

"Naru Uzumaki..."

"Gaara."he said.

"This is a private training ground you're not allowed on this ground without permission."  
"Sorry...we're traveling..."Naru said.  
"Have you checked in with the raikage?"  
"We didn't know we had to."Gaara said.

"Come."he said, they grabbed their things and followed him to a building that had the symbol of lightning on it.

They walked in and were stopped by a woman, she had silver-gray hair, she looked at them.

"What?"  
"These two were training on the grounds..they haven't checked in with the raikage..."he said, she nodded and walked into the room behind her, they heard talking and finally she came out.

"Come in."she said, the two walked in slowly, Naru looked at the man, he was built, he wore a jacket but not shirt and she couldn't see the pants, he had a small beard and mustache, his hair was almost blonde.

"Names?"he said looking at them from under his hat.

"Naru Uzumaki..."  
"Gaara..."  
"Uzumaki... you come from leaf... Gaara... from sand correct?"he said.

"Yes sir."they said.

"What are you doing in lightning?"he said.

"We are traveling around and training a little and also trying to-"  
"You think you will get training from us?"he said.

"Well as I was saying sir... that's not our only reason... we are also trying to warn villages about this group called the akatsuki...they are stealing jinchuuriki and ripping them out..."Gaara said.

"hmm...how do I know for sure?"  
"I am the holder of one tails..."  
"I'm the holder of nine..."Naru said.

"Why should I believe you?"he said, Naru sighed and dug in her pack and pulled out the book and walked up, she slid it on his desk, he looked at it and picked it up, he opened it and flipped through, his eyes widening at the information. "You have a lot of information on these people..."he said.

"We, as I said, have traveled around a lot and got information on them..."Gaara said.

"Well in any case... no akatsuki member will get-"  
"Raikage-sama!"a girl came in panting.

"What?"  
"Yugito Nii has been taken away!"she said, he shot up.

"WHAT!?"he snarled, Naru looked shocked. _He's as scary as he looks..._ she thought. "Damn... alright... put guards everywhere... did anyone see anything?"  
"Just two members carrying her away from the village they wore black cloaks with red and white clouds on them."she said.

"Damn..."he said. "Go on."he said, she bowed and ran out quickly. "Its seems... you are truthful..."he said and sighed, he held the book out, Naru took it and put it away.

"So can we stay and train?"she asked.

"Are you nuts?! I want nothing to do anyone from leaf! Or sand for that matter!"

"But-"  
"Shut up! I don't care how long you stay but if I catch you training here I will be the end of both of you."he growled, Naru glared at him pouting and turned, she walked out followed by Gaara.

They walked to the hotel room.

"Can you believe him?! I mean really?! I don't care who he is! He is an ass!"she snarled.

"Well...he did say _if _ he catches us... so we just find the woods and train there."he said.

They got some food then set out to some of woods, Gaara searched around with his sand eye and said it was all clear and they began to train.

After three hours Naru was sitting down taking a break while Gaara got working on his form with his sword.

"Gaara.."Naru whispered, she felt a chakra source coming closer.

They jumped up and hid in the trees as a man walked out, Naru recognized him from yesterday.

"Alright you two come out! I ain't any trouble to ya."he said, Gaara jumped down and Naru followed. "What you all doing out here yo?"he said.

"Training."

"What's your name?"  
"Naru..."  
"Gaara and you?"  
"Bee.."  
"Ah..."  
"So why don't you all just practice in the training grounds?"  
"Because the jerk of a raikage said we can't."Naru said.

"Ha ha! Brother can be a jerk sometimes."Bee laughed.

"Brother?"Naru said. "I'm sorry."  
"No its fine...what are you all here for?"  
"We are traveling... I recognize you from the book."Gaara said, Naru found it and gave it to him, Bee read it and sighed.  
"Brother warned me about that... he wont let me out... not that he let me out before this..."he said and sighed.

"You're not allowed out of the village?"Naru said.

"Nah... see brother sees me more as a precious weapon..."he said and rolled his eyes, Gaara thought his time in sand and snorted.

"Well that sucks?"  
"So what's your stories?"he asked, they sat down.

"I went through a hard time with my biju and I left to travel the world... and look for a place..."Naru said.

"I met her and I was treated horribly in my village and decided to join her..."

"How long you all been traveling?"  
"Um... what? 3 years I think..."Gaara said, Naru nodded a little.

"Wow..."he said.

"We've been training for a while.."  
"I'll train with ya... I like to have some new sparring partners."he said.

"As long as it wont cause trouble."Naru said.

"Nah..."he said and chuckled they got up and began to spar with each other.

For the next almost three weeks Bee, Gaara and Naru met every morning and sparred until late at night.

They had a few close calls but nothing really.

Today they were practicing in the field.

"BEE!"a voice boomed, they froze as a sparking body slammed in the area between them sending them back.

"Shit."Bee hissed as his brother stood there looking absolutely pissed off.

Naru shook in fear a little and cursed in her mind, Gaara stood there watching.

"Bee..."he growled and looked at Naru and Gaara. "I told you two not to be training!"he snarled.

"Actually you said-"  
"SHUT UP!"he snarled.

"Bro relax I was training with them!"  
"I said they couldn't train here."he snarled.

"I know..."he said, he growled and hit Bee hard, he grunted and fell back.  
"I am the raikage! If I say something you follow it!"he snarled.

"He wouldn't have to sneak if you hadn't been a jerk.."Naru muttered.

"What?!"he snarled.

"I said if you hadn't been such a jerk we wouldn't have to sneak around!"she snarled.

"Why you!"he snarled, Naru glared at him as he stood in front of her. "Why would I allow anyone to be taught here when they know nothing about their history!"  
"What?"she said.

"You don't even know your parents do you?"he said.

"M...my...parents..."she said.

"Heh..."

"Well then tell me!"she snarled.

"Why should I?"  
"You teme!"she snarled and kicked his shin, he growled, Gaara grabbed her and pulled her over.  
"Are you insane?!"he snarled.

"He's a teme."she said and huffed.

"Naru..."Gaara said.

"You …..."he said, they looked at him. "Naru..."  
"What?"she said.

"You got a lot of guts to do that to the raikage."he said.

"So?"she said.

"You don't know anything about your parents...and let me guess 'the place' you two are looking for is to control your biju am I right?"he said, Gaara and Naru looked at him shocked then gave a small nod.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Fine..."he said.

"Fine what?"Naru said.

"Fine you can train...-"  
"THANK YOU!"she said.

"But!"he said, she paused and huffed. "Not until you come back..."  
"Come back?"  
"I will arrange you to go where you will find out about your family... your clan..."he said, Naru's eyes widened, she stood there shocked.

"Wh...but... I..."  
"You want to know don't ya?"he said.

"..y...yeah..."she said.

"Heh... come to my office."he said and walked away, Bee stood up finally and sighed.  
"He likes you..."he said.

"Really?"Gaara said.

"It may not seem like it but..."he said and gave a nod with a smirk, Naru smiled big.  
"Come on... let's not keep him waiting..."Gaara said, they grabbed their things and headed to the office.

They set out to the office and waited for a while until finally he called them in, they sat down and waited.

There was a knock and a man came in he was fairly tall, he had shaggy white hair which hung in his eye, Naru noticed his eyes held a laziness to them which reminded her of Kakashi causing a ping in her chest. He wore a sleeveless uniform with baggy pants, he had wraps on both wrist and wore the cloud village flack vest. Naru spotted tattoo's on both shoulders, one said water and the other lightning.

"You summoned me sir?"he said and stood there.

"Yes... Darui, you will be accompanying Naru and Gaara here to Whirlpool."  
"Whirlpool?"he said.

"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"So this little one can find out about her family."he said, Naru smiled a little.

"Ah...when do we go...?"he said and sighed.

"Three days by boat-"  
"Please no..."Naru whined.

"Huh?"he said.

"Sorry... on our way here we had a rough boat ride..."Gaara said.

"Well.."  
"I don't mind walking..."he said. "But we will have to take a boat to get there..."Darui said, Naru sighed and nodded.

"Alright...now out!"he said and huffed, Naru smiled.

"Thanks A-Ojii-san!"Naru said, he looked at her, Naru smiled as she walked out, Gaara sighed and followed. A sighed and chuckled, he shook his head.

"Little brat..."he muttered and continued to work.

o0o

The next day Naru, Gaara, Bee, and Darui were heading to the border of the village.

"Bee-sama!"two voices rang, they turned to see a boy and a girl running towards them.

"Karui, Omoi what's up?"Bee said.

"Where are you going?"  
"Bringing my new friends to the gates.. they are heading out then coming back later."Bee said.

"Hi I'm Omoi."he said.

"I'm Naru."she smiled.

"I'm Karui."she said.

"Gaara."  
"Alright let's head on out...we gotta a while to go since we're going on foot."Darui said.

"Alright..."Naru said. "Thank you Bee-san."she said. "See you soon."she said waving as the three set out on their journey.

* * *

Newest chapter... not much of a chapter but I think the next like...two? chapters will be kinda...I wouldn't say boring but there wont be anything like exciting happening in them...

I am currently starting part 3... the title is **Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. **Which means: W_ith every end there is a beginning. _

Anyways I have the whole ending planned out, I have the story planned out for part 3... but the chapters may not be as long as these have been. :P

Anyways **next chapter: **Frost/hot springs. **Spoiler: **Its just them traveling heading towards Whirlpool, and Naru freaking out a little bit... so its going to be short just so I can finish this story finally :)

And as always Read and review :D No flames :P


	16. Frost-Hot springs

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter16~frost/hot springs**

**Naru:**_15-15_

**Gaara:**_15-16_

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Kakashi: **

* * *

Naru, Gaara and Darui set out from lighting slowly, Naru had her map out and walked next to Darui, he looked at the map.

"So you've been all around huh?"he said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"It's been fun...at times."she said.

"Alright what we're going to do is set out from here and to the land of frost, from there to hot springs and we can get a boat at the end, its close to the port so..."  
"Close to fire..."Naru said.

"Yeah it's gonna take...maybe a week if we travel fast... unless you guys wanna see the sights..."he said, Gaara looked at Naru.

"Nah..."she shrugged.

"Alright like I said...it'll take a week shouldn't be more then two..."he said, they nodded and continued their journey and decided to travel through the trees so they could cover more ground.

~o0o~

They walked through the big town in the land of frost, they each bought a traveling coat since the temperature dropped a little bit, they walked through the large town taking in the sights and stopping for supplies and food.

It was almost 8pm when Darui stretched and sighed catching their attention.

"Well I'm beat... let's get a hotel."he said and walked away, they blinked then followed him and got a room. "You all wanna just share one?"he asked them.

"Sure."Naru shrugged, Gaara nodded.

"One room..."he said, the owner nodded and got the key and took the money.

They walked up the stairs and found the room, inside was two beds, Naru ran to the one and jumped on it and sighed, Gaara chuckled and walked over and sat down Darui flopped down on the other bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So Darui...what rank are you?"Naru asked, he looked at her.

"I'm jounin..."he said. "What about you two?"

"Genin..."they said, he blinked then sighed.

"So what's your stories? Why aren't you in your village?"he said.

"Well... you know... who we are right?"Gaara said, he nodded. "Well I was hated and Naru showed up and I asked to come with her."he said.

"What about you?"Darui said.

"Well... I was on a mission to the land of waves with my team... and it was a harder mission then it was ranked... our client had a man after his life... well near the end of the mission they attacked again and my teammate was almost killed...and at the time I thought he was dead and …. I lost control... I killed all of the men who followed the guy... and attacked and almost killed my sensei... I had that...Chi-sei shokku..."she said, Darui looked at her shocked and blinked. "Well after I...got rid of it? I just... was so scared I was going to loose control again... I had heard about a place where you could learn to control them... and set out... I met Gaara and we started to travel together..."she said.

"Damn girl you must be strong..."he said.

"Huh?"she said.

"I've seen jounin.. have that... and die... for you to...be here today... is... amazing.."he said, she smiled with a blush.

"It wasn't all me..."she said and shrugged.

"Who was your sensei?"  
"Kakashi."  
"Hatake? No wonder A-sama had such a problem..."he said and chuckled.

"Huh?"  
"Along with rock, lightning practically hates Kakashi Hatake..."he said, Naru blinked in shock.

"Wow..."she said and chuckled, he snorted.

They continued to talk for a while then got ready for bed, Naru was curled up on the bed next to Gaara who was staring at the sky silently and Darui was asleep on the other bed.

Gaara got up and slipped outside, he stared at the stars and moon and sighed.

"You don't sleep?"Darui said walking out and got a cigarette.

"Can't."  
"What?"  
"If I sleep... I loose control."he said.

"Oh...damn..that sucks..."he said, Gaara chuckled and sighed.

"So this place... Naru's family is from there?"he said.

"Well her clan...that was the Uzumaki clan...it was pretty powerful clan... and people saw them as a threat and wiped them out..."he said, Gaara looked down with a head shake.

~o0o~

The next day they were walking through the land of frost close to the border of hot springs.

Naru was tired and dragging her feet as they traveled along, Darui decided to stop at a hot springs/hotel and got a room.

As soon as they put their bags down Naru was running out the door down to the hot springs, leaving Gaara and Darui chuckling.

Naru sat in the hot water and set her head back on the towel and closed her eyes.

_What am I going to find out? What really happened? Who are they? _She thought and opened her eyes again and started to think about the leaf and her friends, their faces played in her mind, she saw Kakashi's face and smiled. "_I love you." _his voice rang in his mind, she smiled and bit her lip.

"Naru? Are you alright?"Gaara's voice came, she smiled.

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes.."she said.

"Alright we're getting dinner."he said and left, Naru sighed and looked at her body and saw the scars on her stomach from being captured, she rubbed them and sighed.

She got up slowly and wrapped her body in the towel and walked into the changing room, she dressed and looked in the mirror. _I'm going to learn about my family...everything...kami... I'm freaking out..._ she thought and walked up to the room holding her stomach, she came in they had food already there.

"Hey."Gaara said, she gave him a small smile. "You alright?"  
"My stomach is upset..."she said and shrugged.

"Eat something..."he said, she looked and felt her stomach turn a little.

"Nah,...maybe later..."she said and crawled in bed and covered and fell asleep.

"Is she alright?"Darui said.

"I don't know..."he said and sighed.

Naru slept the whole night and didn't wake up until Gaara woke her up saying it was time to head out if they wanted to catch the boat in port city on time.

Naru's head felt like it was full of water but she didn't say anything, she packed up and they set out, Gaara kept glancing at her as they traveled, Darui brought some food with them just in case.

Halfway to port city Naru fell from the tree, Gaara shot his sand out just in time and caught her, they landed down and checked her, she was panting hard and her skin was getting pale.

"There is a hospital about 10 miles from here..."Darui said.

"Alright."Gaara said and picked her up gently and they took off quickly to get the girl some help.

Naru opened her eyes and blinked a few times, the room was really bright, she groaned and looked around, Gaara turned and sighed.

"Hey you're awake."  
"Huh?"  
"You passed out... are you okay?"he asked.

"Yeah... I think..."she shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything? We wouldn't of left if you weren't feeling good..."he said.

"I didn't think it was anything... I guess I'm just...freaking out..."she said and smiled.

"Nervous about all of this?"  
"Yeah..."she said and sighed. "I mean... I've wanted to know...forever... but... I'm this close and I'm freaking out..."  
"About what exactly?"  
"Maybe what I'll find? Or something I don't know..."she said.

"Well you gotta stay here for the night... Darui got a motel right across the street... tomorrow we'll take off and get the boat..."he said.

"Alright...I'm sorry..."she said.

"Its fine."he said and smiled, she smiled and turned on the side. "Maybe... you should write to them...that's always made you feel better..."he said.

"I was thinking about it..."she said. "Goodnight.."she said.

"Goodnight."he said and walked out and flipped the lights off and Naru stared at the stars through the window and sighed.

~o0o~

The next day at noon the three were setting out, but not before they made sure Naru ate enough food.

They arrived at port at almost 10pm, they loaded on the boat and got their rooms, Naru moaned at the rocking again, Gaara chuckled and watched her lay there.

_Time to find out the truth..._Naru thought, she touched the necklace and sent a little chakra out.

Kakashi opened his eyes and blinked as he felt some warmth, he looked at the necklace from Naru, he smiled as he saw it was glowing, he touched it and sent chakra through it hoping it would do something even if he couldn't tell. _Naru..._ he thought.

Naru smiled as she felt the chakra from Kakashi, she sighed and fell asleep with a smile on her face holding the necklace.

* * *

New chapter fairly short just cause I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY! xD

Anyways I have the next chapter fully written out I am currently working on chapter 18 and its almost finished after I only have 2 chapters then this story will be over and the part 3 will begin.  
I have been trying to think about how to write the third part so I can hopefully get it done before like the manga ends :P but I was thinking about making it kinda short but the chapters be loooong. But I don't know yet it all depends on how I can write all of it and everything.

**What would you guys like to see? **

**Fewer chapter but long **  
**or**  
**Many chapters just semi shorter.**

Anyways **Next chapter: **Whirlpool. **Spoiler: **Naru finds out about her family/clan everything!

And I have to say I LOVED writing that chapter! I am pretty happy at how it turned out :D

I should have it up...maybe... tomorrow? I would like to see a few reviews... so ya...


	17. Whirlpool

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter17~whirlpool**

**Naru:**_15-15_

**Gaara:**_16-16_

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Hisao:**_Leader of the Uzumaki clan.(secret: Kushina's father/Naru's grandfather)_

**Shin:**_Head guard of the Uzumaki._

**Iawo:**_Clan member who helps train them._

**Kei:**_Clan member who helps train them._

**Asami:**_Clan member who helps train them._

_Kushina's diary  
__Thoughts  
_"regular speech"

* * *

Naru, Gaara and Darui sailed on the small boat that they rented to whirlpool, Naru stood on the top and let out a breath as they got closer to the land.

"You alright?"Gaara said walking up to her, she looked at him and gave a half nod and shrug.

"Nervous.."

"ah."  
"I've always wanted to know about my parents... now I'm so close to knowing...I'm freaking out!"she said, he chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Still?"  
"Yeah..."she sighed.

They sailed for another hour then they finally landed and tied the boat to the small pier, or what was left of the pier.

Naru looked at all the remains, she saw the swirl design and sighed, she touched it gently and walked in farther, she jumped over the remains of buildings, trees and furniture.

"Halt!"a voice boomed, a man jumped in front of them and glared, he pointed a knife at them, Naru froze. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"  
"I'm... I'm here to find out about my parents..."she said.

"Parents?...what's your name?"  
"Naru Uzumaki."she said.

"Naru... Naru Uzumaki... daughter of Kushina Uzumaki?"  
"I...uh... I guess... .that's why I'm here... to find out..."  
"Who are these people..."he snarled and pointed to Gaara and Darui.

"They are my friends..."she said.

"Come with me..."he said, she nodded and followed him,Gaara and Darui followed along.

The man led them to a wall and walked down the steps and walked into a cave that was lit with torches, the cave wasn't like your normal dark creepy caves, this was wide open and had torches all over for light, it had multiple tents different sizes, there was an area of a big pool of water there were other halls that led off somewhere else.

"Wow..."Naru said looking at it. "Its amazing..."she said.

There was a pretty good amount of people there and children running around, they paused and stared at the strangers being led in.

They were brought to a large tent, the man stopped. "Wait here."he said looking at them over his shoulder, he walked into the tent and it shut, Naru looked at Gaara.

"Was this a good idea?"she said quietly.

"It was..."he said with a smile, she smiled back and sighed.

The flap opened again, the guy look at them. "Come."he said, they nodded and walked in, they pulled their shoes off and walked up to a man who was in there, he had white hair that was long, he had a beard and mustache, he wore a royal outfit that had the Uzumaki symbol on it, Naru gulped, he looked at them and smiled, he stood up and cupped Naru's face.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when I would meet you...Naru-sama."he said. "I am the clan leader my name is Hisao."he said.

"Huh?"she said.

"You are here to find out about your family?"  
"Yes..."she said.

"Heh...come..."he said.

"What about my friends?"she said.

"Get them a tent set up...while I speak to Naru."he said, the guard nodded and led them out, Naru smiled as Gaara walked out.

"We have much to speak about Naru."he said.

"I have a lot of questions."she said with a smile, he smiled back.

"I think I should start... I call you Naru-sama because you are the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan... Princess Naru."he said.

"What?"she said and stared at him in shock.

"You're mother was Kushina Uzumaki...she was the princess in line...but when she had to go to the leaf village...because of everything..."he said and sighed.

"How did you know about me?"

"She kept in contact...in secret of course... no one knows we are still here...that is why we are underground."he said, Naru nodded. "Here come."he said, she slid her shoes on and followed him as he walked out of the tent, he led her to a chest and opened it, he pulled out a book and blew the dust off, Naru sneezed, he chuckled. "Sorry."he said, Naru smiled. "Look.."he said and held it out, Naru opened it and saw a girl standing there, her face was a little chubby, she had long red hair and blue eyes, Naru looked at another one, she wore a long dress like outfit and a hat on, she was smiling big. She flipped through another one, it was the girl wearing a leaf headband, she stood next to a boy with spiky yellow hair, the bangs were down the side of his face, he had a big smile on his face with a blush. _The …..fourth...?_ she thought, she looked at another one, it was photo's of her graduating to genin, chunin and jounin, and every photo had the boy in them, in the photo of her becoming a jounin, the two were holding hands. _That is the fourth..._ she thought.

She flipped through a few more photo's, she saw a photo of the woman with the fourth, Jiriaya and Tsunade and a small kid next to Minato, he had silver hair that stuck up, he wore a blue mask that covered his lower face, he was smiling as the fourth had his hand on the boys head. _Kakashi...sensei?_ She thought and smiled.

There was a few more of the women pregnant and finally a photo of the baby, she had a scruffy short yellow hair and three whisker marks.

Naru looked down a little, she put the book down and ran out, the man reached out to her but sighed, she ran out tears in her eyes, she ran to the beach and sat on some rocks and stared at the ocean, her hair blowing in the breeze. She heard steps as Hisao walked up to her and sat next to her.

"heh... You are confused..."He said, she looked at him and nodded. "Its understandable... here... I have this for you... before we go any farther I want you to read this...okay?"he held out a brown journal it was a little beaten up but still together.

"What is it?"

"Its your mothers life story... I want you to read it...then come back...okay?"he said, she nodded with a smile. "We'll be fixing food soon... if you want to stay here... I'll send someone to come get you.."he said, she nodded.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded getting up and walked away.

Naru opened the book and looked at the photo, she rubbed her thumb on the photo, she opened the first page.

_July 10th, _

_My daughter was born today, her name is Kushina Uzumaki. _

_I plan to give this journal to her for her life story, she will pass it down to her child and so on I hope._

_Kushina I know will be an amazing girl and grow up strong. She will be the ruler of the Uzumaki clan by birth right. _

_Well I am exhausted now I will give this to her in a few years. _

Naru flipped through the pages and looked at the photos of Kushina on her birthdays.

_July 10th, _

_Today is my 9th birthday! My mom gave this to me, she told me to take care of it and write in it everyday... I don't know if I will... I'm forgetful sometimes... hopefully I wont forget too much! _

_Anyways I can't wait to find out this news that my mom and dad told me about. _

_July 15th, _

_I'm on my way to my new home...I'm leaving my home village quickly and undercover, I know something is going on but I don't know what... I'm going to a place called Konoha... I'm very nervous, I will be starting the academy as a junior ninja.. very nervous!_

Naru smiled reading more articles. 

_August 1st, _

_I haven't written in this journal for a while... I finally found out one of the reasons I was sent here... the land of whirlpool was attacked and destroyed... I have no idea...if anyone is alive! I pray they are all alright. _

_My first couple...heck hours! I got in trouble... I got into about four fights on the first day. Because some jerk in my class called me a tomato! I beat the crap out of him! _

_I made a total fool of myself, I yelled I was going to be hokage... my first day! I also met this other kid..he was so girly and he said he wanted to be hokage too, there is no way he could ever be! He is girly and wimpy. _

_I got beaten up a few days later... they made fun of my hair.. I hate my hair! I didn't ask for it...they called me an outsider...maybe that's all I am... and ever will be...._

Naru stared at the words and sighed, she looked down and gulped. _My mom was picked on? Tomato huh? I think ….red hair would be kinda cool..."_she said and thought about herself with red hair like Kushina's.

_I JUST GRADUATED TODAY! I'M A NINJA! HELL YA! believe it or not..that kid is a ninja too...hah! _

_Anyway I have more news I got a new nickname now...its the red-hot habanero ! Hell ya!_

Naru giggled and flipped the page it was a photo of her with the hatai-ate, there was another photo of the whole class together, she smiled and looked at all of the faces.

_May 20,_

_There was an incident the other day... I was kidnapped. These cloud ninja...kidnapped me... I have a special chakra and they took me away... I left a trail I kept snipping my hair and leaving it on the ground... and you'll never guess who found me... Minato... the kid I looked down on... called him a wimp...he surprised me and I have to say I think I'm in love with the boy. He complemented my hair... I'm starting to like my hair too.. I got friends and a new love. _

Naru put the book down a little and smiled, she thought about it all, there was a noise, she turned and saw Gaara coming up, he smiled at her, she smiled.

"You okay?"  
"... eh.."she said and laughed, he chuckled and sat next to her. "Its kinda overwhelming a little..."she said.

"What are you doing?"  
"Reading a journal about my mom... all about her life... I now know where I got my personality..."she said giggling and waved the book, he chuckled.

"Well dinners ready...they sent me so.."he said.

"Alright."she said and got up, she held the book to her chest and walked with Gaara to the cave, they all sat together as they ate.

"We are honored to have Princess Naru with us today."Hisao said, they smiled.

"Welcome!"they all said, Naru smiled and nodded.

They talked to each other for a while as they ate, finally they all went their separate ways, Hisao led Naru into the tent, he had a bed made up for her, she smiled.

"I'd rather stay with Gaara..."she said.

"He can come in here...the other fellow too."he said, Naru smiled and got Gaara and Darui and brought them in, Naru sat up reading more of the journal.

_Well I finally found out the true reason, well I've known for a while... at first I cried my eyes out.. I was brought here to be the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki... Mito the old holder is dying... she is from the Uzumaki clan as well, she was married to the first hokage. I haven't told anyone yet, I am scared to tell Minato, he said he'd love always...but still... I don't know. _

Naru put the book down a little and sighed, Hisao looked at her and gave a small smile, she looked back down and continued to read her mothers journal.

It was almost 3am when Naru finally put it down, the last journal she read was:

_February 15, _

_I went to the doctors today, I wasn't feeling good and got a check up, I came home with the greatest gift and Minato's reaction was the greatest! I found out I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mom!_

_I ran in and he was mixing something in the bowl when I yelled 'I'm pregnant!' he froze and asked what? About 3 times finally he got it and laughed that he was going to be a father, all I could keep saying was I'm pregnant! _

Naru fell asleep gently, Gaara watched her the whole night, he smiled at seeing how much she had changed.

~o0o~

Naru yawned widely as Hisao got her up in the morning and had her standing in the tent.

"Why am I up?!"she whined, he chuckled.

"I am going to train you."he said, Naru perked.

"Really?"  
"Yep. I will be teaching all the Uzumaki clan secrets, all the jutsu's and I may put you on the summoning scroll of the clan."he said. "Uzumaki jutsu's and things are a difficult thing to master, it will take a while."he said.

"Yes sir!"Naru said, he chuckled.

"Well here wear these instead it will be easier."he said and gave her some clothes and walked out, she looked at the clothes and slid them on, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She came out and smiled at Hisao, he smiled back.

Naru wore a shirt with no sleeves and the collar came up to the middle of her neck and opened a little, she wore baggy pants that stopped at her knees and she had her regular shoes on.

He led her outside and began to teach her taijutsu moves.

Four hours later Gaara came out to check on her, he paused as he saw Hisao standing there looking up a column of an old building, he looked up to see Naru standing on the top, but not of her feet but her one hand, she was sweating hard and Gaara could hear her panting.

"What's going?"he asked walking up.

"I'm building her stamina, see these Uzumaki jutsu's... need a lot of stamina..."he said. "Flip Naru."he said, Naru moved and pushed herself up, she flipped once and landed on her other hand.

"Wow..."Gaara said.

"You wouldn't be able to do any of the jutsu's but.. if you want to train..."he said.

"I've been practicing a little with my kenjutsu."he said and shrugged, Hisao nodded.

"Can I stop now?"Naru whined.

"No."he said, she sighed and continued to handstand there.

~o0o~

Two weeks later Naru was different, Gaara rarely saw the girl, she was being trained so much and learning all about her family.

Finally Naru came into the tent, he looked at him, she was dirty and looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Naru?"  
"Huh?"she said and fell on the bed and sighed.

"Exhausted?"  
"Not even the right word for it..."she moaned.

He chuckled and watched her pass out until Hisao came and woke her up again to work.

~o0o~

"Hah!"Naru's voice sounded, Gaara peeked in so he would distract her, a bunch of kunai, swords and shuriken came flying at the girl, she quickly focused, her body almost glowed with chakra, she deflected them all and grabbed some and got ready for a fight, Gaara stared in shock at the girl, as she fought against multiple people only getting knocked around a few times.

"Alright, Iawo, Kei, and Asami! Go!"Hisao ordered, they focused and went towards the girl, their bodies glowing with chakra, they hit her and she went flying and slammed into the rock and slumped.

"Halt!"Hisao said, he walked up to Naru, she was panting hard. "You need to get your chakra built up...and I think I know how..."he said.

"How?"she rasped.

"You'll be sealed in a cave for a full week...that is where we have trained the greatest of the Uzumaki clan."he said.

"Yeah..."Naru said, he nodded.

"Come."he said, Gaara stepped back and waited, Naru smiled at him and hugged him.

"How you doing?"he asked.

"Alright..."she said, they walked down a path and to a cave that had seals on it.

"Shin will be guarding this while you are in here."he said.

"Hai."Naru said.

"What happens with this?"Gaara asked.

"Her regular chakra will increase along with her health, stamina and endurance..."he said. "After we will start to teach you the seals and jutsu's you will learn."he said.

"Alright."Naru said, the door opened and they walked in, Naru looked around.

"Sit in the center and just relax."he said, she sat down and sighed. "I will be back in a week."  
"But what about?"  
"When you're in here.. you wont even feel it...but we'll make sure you have food when you get out."he said.  
"Thanks."she said and smiled.

"Alright. See you in a week."he said, she nodded and closed her eyes, they backed out and the door shut with Naru inside it, Hisao focused and hit the door, the seals glowed and moved around the area, Gaara watched confused.

"Alright."he said. "Shin!"he yelled the man who stopped them when they first arrived appeared. "Guard this.. the spell will end in a week. Come get me when that happens."he said.

"Yes Hisao-sama."he said and bowed and stood in front of the door.

"Will she be alright?"Gaara asked walking next to him.

"Yes... when she comes out...she will be stronger then she ever thought possible... but once she is out...it has to be sealed."  
"Why?"

"If she uses that power too much it would kill her..."  
"Then why would you-"  
"I have faith in her... but I will seal it...so when fighting she can let a little of it out at a time...another thing that could happen is the Kyuubi could take it...if he knows how...which I doubt but..."he said and sighed. "Come I will help you on your kenjutsu."he said, Gaara nodded with a smile.

~o0o~

Gaara panted and held his blade in place as Iawo attacked, he swung his blade sending a huge blast of air at him, knocking the man backwards.

Darui came out and watched in shock as Gaara focused and worked on his footwork, his speed and his power.

"Amazing..."Darui whispered.

"Hn."Hisao said.  
"Where is Naru?"  
"Secret training."he said, he nodded and sighed.

Gaara moved swifter and smoother, he could almost barely be seen, his sword usage got better and better as the days went by.

Finally a week went by, Gaara was working on taijutsu with Hisao when Shin appeared and bowed.

"Hisao-sama the seal is moved."he said.

"Alright...let's go see her."he said.

They all walked over and he opened the seal and the door, it was all dark until finally Naru came out, she had seals on her body, her hair was flowing gently behind her, she opened her eyes that were now purple, she walked out slowly and stepped on the grass it flowed a little, her chakra was practically leaking off of her.

"How are you princess?"he said.

"I've never felt like this..."she said, she walked out and past them she walked to the beach and stood at the sand, the waves lapped at her feet but didn't actually touch her skin from the chakra.

"Naru come."Hisao said, she turned and looked at him and smiled, she slowly walked up, Gaara looked at her, she smiled at Gaara, who stared at her in shock.

"You...look amazing..."he said.

"Come on Naru... I have seal this..."  
"What?!"  
"I have to... if you continue to release that much chakra you could die... or worse you could release the Kyuubi."he said, Naru sighed. "You will have access...its just not going to be as much."he said, she nodded slowly. "Come."he said, she walked over to him slowly, Gaara followed and smiled at Naru, she smiled back.

"You look really cool."he said, she giggled.

They walked into the cave and into the tent, Hisao walked over and got a scroll, a brush and a thing of ink.

"I'm going to put the seal on your neck."he said.

"Hai."she nodded, she pulled her hair to the side, he pulled out the brush and put some marks on her neck, he tugged her top down a little and put the seals a little down her back, he ran through some quick seals. "Fūin!"he said, Naru groaned and gritted her teeth, the glow around her body stopped and her hair slumped to her body, she panted hard as the marks and seals on her body moved up and appeared as a swirl design on her lower neck on the right.

"There..."he said. "I will begin to teach you the seals and jutsu..."  
"What kind?"  
"Clan secrets, forbidden seals, seals like the kind I just did things like that."he said.

"One problem..."she said, he looked at her concerned.

"What?"  
"I'm starving!"she whined as a rumble from her stomach sounded, he laughed hard, she blushed hard.

"Don't worry dinner is almost done."he said, she nodded and slumped a little, he walked out smiling, Gaara sat next to her, she smiled at him.

"You've grown up a lot..."he said, she smiled.  
"This was …..an eye opener almost... ya know? I mean... I never dreamed...anything like this..."she said, he smiled.

"You are amazing."he said, she smiled.

"So what did you learn?"  
"Uh he was helping me with the kenjutsu and taijutsu."he said.

"That's good."she said and sighed, she laid down and stared at the tent top, her stomach growled again, she touched it. "Shh."she said, Gaara chuckled at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So...after here... we're going back to lightning... then..."  
"Yeah..."she said and touched her stomach.

"You'll be able to do it..."he said.

"So will you."she said looking at him, he smiled.

"What do you think is gonna happen?"  
"I don't know...but I'm not scared to find out."she said, he nodded.

"Are you going to-"  
"Write? Yeah..."she said, he smiled. "Probably not until I'm back in lightning... but I have no idea..."she said.

"Naru, Gaara dinner."she jumped up and ran out, Gaara got up laughing at her, Darui looked at her and was shocked.

"Whoa Naru... you look different."he said.

"Thanks!"Naru said with her mouth full, they laughed at her as she ate her food and sighed finally having some food inside her.

~o0o~

Over a week later they were all saying goodbye to Naru, Gaara and Darui. Naru wore a long shirt that went to a tip on the side which reached almost her to her knee and had an Uzumaki symbol there and baggy blue pants that ended just under her knee, she wore standard ninja shoes, she had arm guards on her hands with a red diamond shape over the top of the hand that had an Uzumaki symbol in it, which had a special power that only she knew about. She had a scroll that she carried with her and a bunch of new special weapons, she learned all of the clan jutsu. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had a red sash around her waist that buckled with an Uzumaki clan shape buckle. She even had a summoning contract she signed, which is an Uzumaki clan summon, a special bird that when summoned could speak, share chakra and even could connect with the person through their mind.

She carried her mom's journal with her and the photos, Hisao waved them off as they got on the boat.

"Princess if you need us... contact us."he said, she nodded with a smile.  
"I will be back... and I'll...get this fixed..."she said, he smiled.

"Good."he said and leaned in and kissed her head, she smiled and hugged him. "Be safe."he whispered, she smiled.

"I will... you too."she said and pulled back, they got on the boat and sailed off, she sighed and smiled as the wind blew her hair back a little.

"So I never got to see...what did your parents look like?"he asked, she pulled out the one photo of Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiriaya.

"That's my mom, dad, my sensei and my godparents."she said.

"Wow... I know where you get your looks..."he said, Naru giggled. "So are you allowed to write to them?"  
"Yeah... they said I could if I trust them and I tell them not to tell a soul."she said.

"Well...not on to the next step..."he said.

"_sigh..._yep..."she said and smiled, she smiled as she thought about everything that's happened and everything that's about to happen.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter, this chapter was the one I had been looking forward to writing/uploading :)

She knows the truth...sorta...there is still somethings she wont find out until later :)

I am writing the final chapter right now! :D whoooo!

Anyways you guys have been failing at reviewing :P come on! Read and review! please *gives you puppy dog pout*

**Next chapter: **Lightning again **Spoiler: **You'll have to review and find out :P


	18. Lightning again

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter18-20~lightning**

**Naru:**_15-17_

**Gaara:**_16-18_

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Gina:**_Uzumaki clan summon, A bird._

**Kakashi: **

**Sarutobi:**

**Bee:**_holder of eight tails._

**Motoi:**_jounin from cloud travels/protects bee._

**Dark Naru:**_inner Naru._

**Dark Gaara:**_inner Gaara_

**Kurama:**_Nine tailed beast inside Naru._

**Kushina:**_Naru's mother._

**Minato:**_Naru's father._

**Shukaku:**_One tailed beast inside Gaara._

**Yashamaru:**_Gaara's uncle._

**Karura:**_Gaara's mother_

* * *

Gaara and Naru sailed on the boat back towards Lightning again, Naru sat in the bottom of the boat silently writing a letter, Gaara was sitting on the top deck relaxing.

She came out after a while, Gaara looked up at her, she smiled and held a small backpack that had straps on it.

She flew through the summoning signs and touched the ground, a colorful bird appeared, it chirped and landed on her arm.

"Hello Gina."she said.

"Hello princess Naru."she said. "What can I do for you?"she asked.

"I have a letter for my sensei...Kakashi Hatake."  
"Kashi-chan!?"she said.

"Huh?"  
"I knew him when he was a kid with princess Kushina. I use to pick on him... I would pull his hair and sit on his head."she said and laughed with a whistle.

"Aw..."she said. "Well can you take this letter to him for me?"she asked, she nodded and turned, Naru strapped it on her.  
"Alright thank you Gina."she said and Gina took off quickly.

~o0o~

Gina flew quickly to the leaf village and arrived after a day in a half, she connected with Naru's mind.

_**Naru-sama where is he?**_

_Hold on …...ah... hokage office._

_**Thank you. **_

She chirped and looked at the open window, she saw Kakashi and gasped she flew in quickly, they gasped a the colorful bird flew in.

"What in the world?"Sarutobi said.

Gina flew and landed on Kakashi's head who snarled and swatted, she laughed and landed on his head again.

"Oh Kashi-chan you've forgotten me already...very bad."she said and poked his head, he hissed and swatted her, she landed on his arm and looked at him almost smiling.

"Wait... Gina?"he said.

"Kashi-chan!"she chirped.

"Kakashi you know...uh...Gina?"Sarutobi said, Tsunade who was in training to be hokage looked up.

"Yeah... Kushina had her...she was her summon..."he said. "What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Message for you!"she chirped and turned, Kakashi opened the pouch and pulled out the letter, he went and sat on the couch and let out grumble as Gina hopped on his head.

"Who's it from Kakashi?"Sarutobi asked.

"...Naru!"he perked up and opened it all the way and began to read.

_Kakashi,_

_I haven't written anything in a long while, but I've been thinking about you a lot!_

_I have grown up a lot and learned a lot. _

_I wanted to tell you I have finally found what I've been looking for you can tell the old man that._

_I wanted to tell you the biggest and latest news. _

_After I stopped in we went to sea country, we didn't stay long it was kinda creepy. _

_From there we went to the land of moon, we stayed for over two months, it was kinda fun _

_except when it came to the prince!_

_Anyways after that we went Mist, that place was...very hard …_

_Zabuza and Haku are still alive. Its a shock I know, they told me the truth about that day..._

_and then they trained me, I guess after the land of waves and everything they went back _

_and were excepted back as ninja in mist again. _

_It was very challenging to trust them again but I finally did and forgave them, I hope you can too._

_After I went to Lightning, that was hard the raikage was a total jerk to us, he refused to let us train._

_But we still did and we met his brother, he trained us in secret and we got busted. I yelled at him!_

_And he decided if I had enough guts to yell at the raikage then maybe he would give me a chance. _

_So he said we could train but after I got back and I was confused, but he told me..._

_he sent me to Whirlpool to find out about my family. _

_We traveled on foot(after a particularly rough boat ride from Mist to Lightning)_

_Gaara, Darui( a jounin from cloud, he kinda reminds me of you!) and I traveled_

_through Frost and Hot springs. _

_I made myself sick by freaking out but finally we got on the boat. (I sent chakra into the necklace.._

_also thanks for the chakra burst...it calmed me down.)_

_So anyways we arrived at Whirlpool and this a top top secret you can't tell anyone besides the old man._

_The Uzumaki clan is still there! Underground and hidden though! So keep this with you..._

_I met the clan leader Hisao, he let me learn all about my parents and read different things. _

_You were very cute as a kid! Even though my mom said 'you were a brat sometimes' _

_anyways I was having issues with chakra and endurance, so they did a secret clan technique and..._

_it was amazing! But I had to have it sealed up because he said it was dangerous, I could die... _

_but I still feel it and I have access to it. _

_So right now we are on our way to the area we were looking for and I just wanted to write to you. _

_Really to apologize... even though you had told me... I had doubt...just because of everything. _

_But I know you were telling me the truth about taking care of me._

_And I can't thank you enough for that._

_I was thinking about when I visited you...and what you said and did..._

_all I have to say is..._

_I love you too. _

_I hope everything is okay with you and everyone in the village. _

_I hope this will not take too long but who knows... I don't even know what we are doing yet. _

_I have been scared but... I know I have no reason to be, when I have you and everyone with me. _

_um... I can't think of anything else to write! I'm kinda tired and I hope I will see you all so I can tell you everything in person and just...be there._

_Tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them. _

_I wish I could see you all now! But I know I will soon._

_I love you Kakashi. _

_Love Naru._

Kakashi chuckled and put his elbows on his knees and looked at the paper.

"Kakashi?"Sarutobi asked.

"She was telling me everything... she sounds grown up... I wish I could see her again."  
"Naru-sama is very grown up! Watch."she said and pecked his head.

"Ow."he said, he gasped as his eye glowed purple and he was able to see Naru now, her smiling and laughing and how much she had changed.

Kakashi sighed and slumped a little, he panted and smiled.

"You alright?"Tsunade said.

"Yeah...she's grown up a lot... she said she's on her way to the area she was looking for...what was it?"Kakashi asked, Sarutobi sighed.

"She's been looking for an area where you can control the tailed beast."he said, he gasped and blinked.

"Naru can do it she's powerful!"Gina said and flew in a circle, Kakashi chuckled, she landed on his arm. "She misses you a lot!"she said.

"Tell her I miss her too and I can't wait to see her again."he said, she nodded.

"Alright Kashi-chan good to see you again, I hope to see you soon."she chirped.

"Bye Gina."he said and smiled, she pecked his nose, he hissed and glared at the bird holding his nose, she laughed with a chirp and flew out the window after tugging his hair a little.

"Stupid bird..."he hissed.

"What's going on exactly?"  
"Its top secret..."Kakashi said and held the paper out. "She said I can tell you but no one else."he said and gave the letter over, he quickly read it.

"Wow!"he said. "That make sense though..."he said, Kakashi nodded, Tsunade read it as well and nodded. "This information does not leave this room."Sarutobi said, they nodded, Kakashi took the letter back and walked out after being dismissed, he put his hand on the necklace and sent some chakra through it.

~o0o~

Naru smiled as she felt the chakra in the necklace as they walked on the land towards Lightning again.

_**Princess Naru I am tired and just going to go home, but Kashi-chan said he missed you as well and can't wait to see you again.**_

_Thank you Gina._

Naru felt her pop out, she smiled and sighed, she, Gaara and Darui walked back into cloud village.

They arrive after a few hours and went to the raikage office and knocked.

"Come in."his rough voice sounded.

They walked in and bowed, he looked up and smirked, he put his pen down and sighed.

"Well?"he said.

"Thank you."Naru said.

"You do look like you've grown up..."he said.

"I have... I learned a lot..."  
"Like?"  
"Clan secrets and things... this was really good for... I thank so much!"she said, he smiled.

"I can tell you grew up with all of this... now I think I want to see a demonstration of what you've learned."he said and stood up, she looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Come."he said. "Darui dismissed."he said, he bowed and waved to Gaara and Naru and left.

Naru and Gaara followed him out of the office and walked to a huge field, Bee looked up and smiled.

"Yo, yo! Gaara and Naru you're back."he said.

"Yeah."Naru smiled.

"Bee... I want you to spar with them... I want see how much they've grown."A said.

"Alright bro."he said and got ready, Naru sighed and got ready, Gaara got ready as well.

Bee attacked quickly and Naru jumped in the air over him and kicked him in the back, he tripped and jumped when Gaara swung with his blade, Bee hissed as Naru attacked him again, he kicked up and flipped over her. She growled and focused and looked at Gaara, he nodded and moved quicker and pulled out his sword out and swung a huge gust of wind shot out and knocked Bee backwards, Naru appeared behind him and tripped him up and pinned him down, she panted quietly, he stared in shock at her, A was in utter shock, it had a been a long time since he ever saw Bee beaten so quickly to boot.

"Wow... you have grown."A said walking out.

"So... are you going to keep your promise?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"So is it true that area is here?"Naru asked.

"Well not here in cloud, its about a two day journey its on a hidden island, its called an animal paradise."he said.

"Really?"Naru asked and daydreamed about the area and smiled.

"Get some rest I bet you all are tired, you, Gaara and Bee will set out tomorrow."he said.

"Thank you."Naru said, he chuckled and walked out, Naru and Gaara followed Bee into the tower and he got them a room.

Naru fell on the bed with a sigh, she smiled, Gaara pulled his sword off and set it down.

"You seem very happy..."he said.

"I am... it just... everything is working out..."she said, he nodded. "I truly feel like I'm ready to face this."she said and nodded.

"Have you had any problems?"  
"Actually... I did... in that cave.."Naru said, he sat down and listened.

*o*

_Naru sat in the middle of the cave her body floating above the ground, her body was tingling a little. _

_**What are you doing!? **Dark Naru's voice yelled, Naru traveled into her mind and stood in front of dark Naru._

"_getting stronger."_

"_Like you could.."she said. _

"_What do you think I'm doing now?"she asked. _

"_You may be getting stronger... but as you get stronger... so do I …. and don't forget I've always been stronger then you."_

"_No you have not... I believed it-"  
"Oh really?"she said and ran up, she grabbed Naru's head, she gasped as the images flashed in her mind of the chi-sei shokku and all of the pain from the past, Naru fell to her knees and cried hard. _

"_See."she said. "You are nothing I am the true Naru."she said. "You remember that."she said, Naru panted and looked at her then looked down and fought not to throw up. _

_Naru traveled out of her mind, she opened her eyes and sighed, she looked down and panted she covered her eyes and cried hard. 'why can I do this?' she thought then remembered what her mom had written one time. _

_Today I sneaked away and went back to whirlpool, I found some of my family still alive and I was relieved that they were safe. But they said I needed to get my chakra built up before I could have Kyuubi sealed in me, it was Mito's idea. Anyways so they locked me in this cave, I had a hard time, the fear was getting to me and I almost begged to be pulled out. But I knew if I did that there was a chance I could die, and I started to think about Minato and my mom and dad and my whole family and just realized even though I'm scared and I feel alone... I'm not. That is one lesson I hope to tell my child if I ever have one. No matter what you feel you are never alone and you're stronger then what others say. _

_Naru opened her eyes again and focused and began to let the changes happen again. _

_*o*_

"Naru I didn't know that..."Gaara said.

"I didn't tell anyone... even Hisao does know."she said.

"That's amazing..."he said.

"You were amazing in the spar! You have to teach me the kenjutsu moves."she said.

"I will...where did you put your sword?"  
"I left it here actually..."she said.

"Nice..."he said, she giggled. "Well we've got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow so get some sleep."he said, she smiled with a nod and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~o0o~

Gaara, Naru and Bee set out earlier in the morning after having breakfast, they walked for a while back to the port, Naru sighed as they saw the boat they would be sailing in, it reminded her of the boat they had from Mist. _Not again..._ she whined in her mind.

They all loaded on the boat and it set off, Bee sat on the top talking and telling them the information about the area.

"All the animals are tamed by me...except one."

"Huh?"  
"Its a squid...I haven't tamed him yet... just because the animals are tamed doesn't mean they will be good and listen."he said. "You stick with me once we get there."  
"Alright."they nodded.  
"Let's get some rest and tomorrow we should land..."he said.

"Cool."Naru said, they got up and got in bed and fell asleep, Gaara slipped out of the room and sat on top of the boat and thought about everything.

~o0o~

The next day at almost 4pm, they arrived at the island, Naru stared at the island it was dark and almost looked like huge spikes all over it.

"This...is an animal paradise?"she said, Gaara shrugged.

"Alright..this is gonna be home for a while...so come on."Bee said.

They looked at each other and slowly followed him, they walked along the path and saw all the animals, which were huge, Naru held Gaara's arm he chuckled and kept up with Bee.

There was a building there that had a few doors on it, he walked into the one door and down the hall, he opened a door.

"This will be your room, mine is next door, tomorrow we will begin training.."  
"Will we be alright with those animals?"Naru asked.

"Yeah."he said. "And you have a private bathroom in your room so you wont even have to leave it. Tomrrow I'll come get you and give you the full tour and show you were we will start training."he said.

"Alright... thank you Bee."Naru said.

"Yeah thanks Bee."Gaara said.

"No problem!"he said and walked into his room, they walked in and shut the door, Naru pulled her sword off and set it down, Gaara followed and they opened their dinner they brought from the boat and sat down eating then relaxed and talked for a few hours until Naru fell asleep.

* * *

Alright 2 chapters left! AND this story will be ENDING next week! I will have an update in the beginning of the week then have one at the end of the week then it is over and done with Chi-sai to no tabi.

I am currently writing the chapters for part 3 and there will be about 24 chapters (give or take) in the story. I have it all planned out, I just gotta write it all.

I am giving up on you all for reviews! :P

**Next chapter: **The waterfall. **Spoiler: **Kinda self explaining... -.-


	19. Waterfall of truth

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter18-20~lightning**

**Naru:**_15-17_

**Gaara:**_16-18_

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Gina:**_Uzumaki clan summon, A bird._

**Kakashi: **

**Sarutobi:**

**Bee:**_holder of eight tails._

**Motoi:**_jounin from cloud travels/protects bee._

**Dark Naru:**_inner Naru._

**Dark Gaara:**_inner Gaara_

**Kurama:**_Nine tailed beast inside Naru._

**Kushina:**_Naru's mother._

**Minato:**_Naru's father._

**Shukaku:**_One tailed beast inside Gaara._

**Yashamaru:**_Gaara's uncle._

**Karura:**_Gaara's mother_

* * *

Bee knocked on Naru and Gaara's door and came in when they said it was fine, they were eating breakfast, he took a seat.

"Alright first I'll show you around-"  
"Can we just get started?"Naru asked and smiled, Gaara nodded.

"We were talking about it last night... we kinda want to start this..."he said.

"Okay, well I'll take you to the area and I'll explain it all there... so whenever you're ready."he said.

"Do we need our weapons or anything?"  
"No."he said, they nodded and left the sword in the room and followed Bee out.

They walked down a different path, Naru looked at the huge trees and ponds, she heard the noises of all the animals around them, she followed behind Gaara.

They arrived at a waterfall and stopped they looked at Bee, he smiled.

"Why'd we stop?"Naru said.  
"We're here."he said and smiled.

"Here?"  
"Yes this is where you will do the first part, before you can move on you have to get rid of the darkness in your heart."he said, Naru gulped and shook a little, Gaara sighed and glanced at Naru.  
"Wh...what do we do?"Naru asked.

"Sit at the waterfall and concentrate, here you will meet your dark self...who wants to go first?"  
"..."both stayed silent and blinked, Naru gulped then sighed.

"I'll go."she said.

"You sure?"Gaara asked and touched her arm, she smiled and nodded.

"Might as well get this over with."she sighed and jumped over and sat down and sighed, she closed her eyes and focused.

She opened her eyes suddenly a figure walked out from under the waterfall, dark Naru stood there, Naru glared at her.

"Hello weakling.."she said, Naru gritted her teeth.

"What's happening?"Gaara whispered.

"She is confronting her dark self... if she or even you cant do this...there is no hope in doing the rest of the training."Bee said, Gaara gulped and turned back to Naru and watched her.

Suddenly she gasped and slumped forward and coughed, he jumped over and bent down, he rubbed her back.

"Naru?"he said, she looked at him then down tears fell from her eyes, Gaara looked at her worried.

She got up slowly and he helped her, she stood there and looked at Bee then down.

"How... how can I-?"she said.

"Its something you have to think of yourself."he said, she looked at him and sighed, she pulled away from Gaara.

"Naru?"he said and held his hand out.

"I... I just need to be alone..."she said and walked off slowly.

Gaara watched her go then sighed, Bee sighed.

"Do you want to try?"  
"Not until I know she will be alright."he said, Bee nodded and sat down, Gaara followed and they talked for a few minutes.

~o0o~

Naru ran all the way to the water and panted, she jumped up one of the trees and sat there silently and closed her eyes thinking about what happened at the water fall.

"_Hello weakling.."she said, Naru gritted her teeth. _

"_You..."she said. _

"_What? You're not happy to see me? Hmm? Why are you even doing this...I'm stronger then you... you fake!"she snarled and ran at Naru, she jumped up and blocked the hit, Naru went to hit back but dark Naru blocked it just the same, they began to move, but they moved exactly the same. _

"_You want to know the one thing that is different about us?"Dark Naru said, Naru looked at her confused. "Kyuubi likes me.."she said with a smirk, Naru glared and shook. "You can't beat me with power.."  
"Then with numbers."Naru said and made 10 clones, dark Naru chuckled and made the same amount. _

"_We've always been alone! No one wants us.. no one ever will!"she said and they all launched at each other and began to fight against one another until it was only the originals left._

"_How about I just do this!"dark Naru said and focused suddenly Naru saw all the images of the beatings, the words, the hateful glares, the chi-sei shokku, the torture from the akatsuki. _

_Naru dropped to her knees and cried. "I'm the only one who ever understood you! The only one who cared! You can't run me out! You'll really be alone then!"dark Naru yelled. _

_That's when Naru opened her eyes and coughed hard. _

Naru cried and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees and cried her eyes out. _She's right...I'm alone... I always have been... no one wanted me... I don't know why I did this stupid thing in the first place..._ she thought and continued to cry.

"_You never were and you wont be anymore... I am here." _a voice echoed,she gasped and pictured Kakashi's face, she closed her eyes and remembered. _"I love you."_ he said.

"_Naru...Naru wake up...wakey wakey."Kakashi said, she opened her eyes and was greeted with Kakashi smiling at her, he picked her up gently and held her as she giggled and looked at him. He held her close and bounced her and played with her making her giggle more, she put her hands on his shoulder and patted them gently, he spun her around with a smile making her laugh as her hair flowed in the air a little. _

_*o*_

_Kakashi rocked Naru in his arms after he fed her, he hummed a song as he stood there rocking her as she fell asleep sucking her thumb, he gently set her in her crib and smiled, he kissed her head gently and laid down. _

_*o*_

"_Shh Naru...shh its okay... you're safe..."he whispered. _

_*o*_

_Naru had her fingers in her mouth as she vomited, she started to puke blood, Kakashi hissed and pulled his shirt off and pulled her back, he put the shirt over her mouth, she struggled against his hold and cried her eyes out. "Shh Naru...shh.."he said and brushed his hand over her sweat soaked bangs and she continued to cry hard. _

_*o*_

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_I am getting her back."he stopped. _

"_Why?! She isn't important to you! You don't like her!"  
"Oh I do. More then she or anyone knows."he said_

_*o*_

"_And if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't of passed you guys. I wouldn't of become a sensei. Nothing. Naru... we need you back."he said and held the blood soaked Naru in his arms as they sat in the section of her mind she had been in with the chi-sei shokku. _

"_But others hate me!"she yelped and gripped his vest tight. _

"_Who cares, if they hate you. Ignore them, if they don't like you then they are not worth your time."he said. "the only thing that matters is people who you think are important."he said, she looked at him then set her head on his chest gently. _

_*o*_

"_Naru... I have always cared about you. I am worried please."he said. _

"_No you are a liar, everyone is." she pushed him, he held her arm, he tripped on her shoe and fell back, pulling her with him. _

"_Naru! If I was a liar and if I didn't care about you I wouldn't of gone into your mind! I wouldn't of helped you! I would've let you suffer!"he snapped, she stared at him and panted a little. _

_*o*_

"_They were threatening my friend. They can't live after that."Gaara said, she looked at him her lower lip trembling, she launched at him, he grunted and stiffened as she held him and cried a little. He put his arms around her. _

_*o*_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"Gaara and the others yelled as Naru sat up with a gasped and smiled. _

_*o*_

"_Naru! Naru its me! Gaara its me!"he said, she looked at him and cried even more and slumped, he cut her down and caught her, he grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around her, she shook and leaned into his arms. She gripped him tight and cried, he sighed and pulled her closer. "You're safe... let's get out of here."he whispered and walked with her. _

_*o*_

Naru began to see everyone's faces in her mind, Iruka-sensei asking if she wanted to go for ramen, Konohamaru wanting to spar, Sasuke picking on her, Sakura laughing and joking a little, her friends from rookie 9 joking and laughing.

Sarutobi chasing her, trying to get his hat back from her, Kakashi smiling at her, Zabuza and Haku training her and Gaara, Hisao teaching her everything, reading her mom's words in the book.

Naru opened her eyes and blinked, she sighed and thought then smiled. _That's it.._she thought, she jumped down from the tree and headed back.

She arrived and Gaara jumped up and looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."she said and smiled.

"You look like you got an answer..."Bee said.

"I did..."she said. "I can do this."she said and smiled, they smiled at her and moved, she walked back out and sat down and closed her eyes.

*o*

Naru looked at Dark Naru as she came out she stood up.

"Back already you baby?"  
"Yes... I want to show you something... and I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"she sneered.

"I wanted to tell you...you're wrong."she said.

"Wrong?"

"Wrong... when you said I was alone, I always have been... you're wrong."she said. "You hold on to the darkness and you can't see the brightness... so I will show you."Naru said and focused, Dark Naru watched all the memories and scenes and panted. Naru looked at her simply as dark Naru glared at her with her eyes glistening a little.

"DO YOU THINK THAT MEANS ANYTHING?! JUST CAUSE YOU SHOWED ME THIS! IT WAS LIES! THEY HATED US! SHUNNED US FOR NOTHING!"she screamed.

"I know they did... but as Kakashi said, if they aren't important to me then it doesn't matter."she said, Dark stared at her in shock. "I want to be important to them, and I know one day they will see me for who I am... not who is in me..."she said. "But before I can do that... I have to do the most important thing..."

"What?"she asked.

"Believe in myself."she said, Dark Naru looked at her in shock then wavered a little, she moaned and slumped a little. "I know how bad they treated us...and I locked it all away... and I was so wrong to do that... to me...and to you... I put it all on you and ran from it...instead of facing it... yes.. you are stronger then me... you face these things I'm too scared to face."  
"What was I to you!?"  
"I treated you like ….. a shelf to put all my burdens on... and I was so wrong. I hurt you and I am terribly sorry."she said, dark Naru blinked at her then glared.

"What am I suppose to do now then?!"she yelled and ran toward her, Naru moved her arms and caught dark Naru in her arms and hugged her, dark Naru stared out in shock.

"I need you to be me...since you are me."she said quietly. "Thank you for everything ... but its time for me to grow up... its alright now..."she said, dark Naru slumped and slowly her eyes changed to the white and bright blue of normal and she faded.

*o*

Gaara watched her sit up slowly, she turned at them and smirked. "Heh."she said and stood up and walked over.

"I take it ya did it?"Bee said.

"Yes...thank you."she said and sighed.

"Alright Gaara... its your turn now."Bee said, he gulped and sighed, Naru put her hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"You can do it."she said and smiled, he smiled and hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back.

Gaara sighed and walked over and sat down, he closed his eyes and focused.

*o*

He opened his eyes and saw himself walked out from the waterfall, his eyes black and yellow.

"Well well well... what are you doing here?"dark Gaara asked.

"I am here to find peace."  
"Peace? You know the way to get peace...get rid of everyone... they are all liars. No one wants us."  
"That's a lie! I have friends again..."  
"Again? The last person who was our 'friend' tried to kill us... and it was your own uncle!"he snarled back.

"He wasn't much of a friend true..."Gaara chuckled and rubbed his hair. "But now I have real friends."  
"Please! Who could ever be our friend we have been killing since we were 5! why do you think we have the love tattoo!? We haven't ever had love and we never will!"he snapped.

"No."he said, the dark Gaara ran at him, Gaara jumped up and they slammed into each other, they glared at each other. They struggled, Gaara let some of his sand come up the dark one followed and did the same, it crashed into each other, they fought for a few minutes. Voices played of everyone talking to him calling him names, he winced and gasped as he felt himself being taken over.

*o*

Naru gasped as Gaara's chakra spiked, he gripped his head tight and growled. "No..."he hissed, Naru started to run over.

"No Naru.. he could kill you."Bee said stopping her.

"No I wont leave him."she said and pushed him back, she ran over to Gaara and touched his arm, he glared at her. "Gaara listen to me please..calm down...come back to me."she said.

"No!"he snarled, she touched his cheek, he smacked her hand away. She gripped his shoulders.

"Snap out of it Gaara! Don't let him take control!"she said louder, he growled and his sand came out and hit her, she yelped and rolled away her arm bleeding, she struggled up and gripped him again, he struggled. "Please... stop..."she whispered, his eyes changed back to the teal, he panted and slumped down.

"Naru?"he rasped.

"You okay?"she asked, he gulped and looked down, he saw the wound and gasped.

"Naru I-"  
"Its okay..."

"No its not... I can't-"  
"If I can do this so can you!"she said.

"But-"  
"No buts! Gaara you are stronger then what others say..don't let someone else tell you what your strength is, or what your limit is... its you're strength and only yours!"she said, he looked at her and sighed, he gulped and sighed. "Plus I believe in you... I know you can do it."she said and smiled, he looked at her and smiled slowly.

He got up and sighed, she looked at him as he stood there.

"I'm gonna walk for a few minutes... clear my head..."he said, she nodded, he walked off slowly and began to think.

Gaara thought about everything and sighed, his past, his father his uncle, his brother and sister how they all treated him, then he thought about Naru meeting him and treating him nice, she was his first friend. He remembered all the friends he made in the past years of traveling.

He sat down and sighed, he closed his eyes and daydreamed for a while.

Before he knew it, the sun was close to setting, he came back and sighed, he walked up they looked at him.

"I was just about to come look for you."Naru said, he smiled. "You okay?"she asked.

"I... I think so."he nodded, she smiled.

"Do you want to finish today?"Bee asked.

"Yeah... I need to get this done."he said, he walked over and sat down again and focused.

*o*

Dark Gaara came out again and sighed, he looked at Gaara as he stood up and looked at him.

"Back already?"he sneered.

"Yeah."he said.

"Why? You can't beat me... mother loves me."he said.

"That's not our mother."he said.

"Yes-"  
"No its not, he is not a friend, he is someone who is using us and I wont let him any longer!"  
"Oh really? Why not? He is out friend."  
"I have my own friends now.. people who don't use me."he said.

"Really? What Naru? Who cares? Did you ever think what will happen once this is all over-"  
"I don't care about that now..what matters is now."he said. "And its not just Naru, its Bee, its Kame, its everyone I have ever met. Even the people who hated me...they helped me... they made me grow stronger."he said. "You made me grow stronger."he said. "But now I have to get stronger on my own."he said. "With out someone helping me from the inside."he said.

"So I'm suppose to just disappear like I never existed?!"he snarled.

"No.. you existed, because you are me, you exist."he said, dark Gaara stared at him then sighed, he gasped as tears ran from his eyes. "Now its time to step up, you and I become one and move up."he said, Dark Gaara looked at him then slowly crumbled and turned to sand and moved around Gaara, he closed his eyes gently and sighed.

*o*

Naru watched Gaara stand up, he smirked at Naru and Bee.

"By that look I say you got it."she said, he smiled at her, she giggled and hugged him tight, he chuckled.

"Alright you two.. we will continue tomorrow, it will get a lot harder from here on out... but it will help."Bee said.

"Did you go through this training?"  
"Yes...and now Gyuuki and I are best buds."he said.

"Wow."Naru said and smiled, Bee nodded.

"This could happen to you both as well.

"Sweet!"Naru said, Gaara chuckled.

"Come on."Bee said and led them away from the waterfall and back to the room for a nights rest, Naru stayed up almost all night thinking about tomorrow and what it will hold for her and everything, Gaara sat at the window thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Alright 1 chapter left! **It will be up either Friday or Saturday and hopefully the 3rd part will be up...maybe next week? Dunno yet...

I kinda enjoyed writing this story I've never done something like this before and I'm glad to know you all liked it :) I would love to see some more reivews...like your all time favorite scene in this whole story, or what you hope to see in part 3.

Review as always :)

**Next chapter: **Battling the beasts. **Spoiler: **Kinda self explaining... -.-

Thank you to: YunaNeko, LeMemeFox, Prescripto13, Vongolafan16, and everyone else (since I haven't done this for a while ^^; ) for reviewing/following/ favoriting this story you guys were awesome :D and I hope to see you ALL in part 3! ;)  
Ja ne  
~Babywolf :3


	20. Battling the beast

This is like part 2 of Ai o Shukketsu.

**~Summary~** **After Naru was scared she would never control her dark side and Kyuubi, she asked to leave, now she is traveling around making friends and new bonds. ** **She also uncovers things she never thought would be possible. power, love, secrets and enemies and more is just a part of her travels.**

_~Disclaimer/Warning~_ _Don't own Naruto, just borrowing the names/characters, lands etc. _ _Rated M for language, violence, non-con sex (only implied)._

**~A/N~** _This whole story is going to be made up, there will some scenes from some episodes maybe, some ova episodes, but mainly this is just made up. _

_Characters will be Ooc... I guess that's what you can say..._ _Some of characters that would be bad are not! Some will not even be in this story._

_I will also give a list and a quick description of each character that will appear in the chapter, so you will know. :)_

_Anyway if anything else comes up I will put it up. _

_I hope to see my old reviewers from Ai o shukketsu on here too! Please :3 _

**Chi-sai to no tabi means Blood bonds and travels.**

_Thoughts/memories. _"Regular speech"

**~Chapter18-20~lightning**

**Naru:**_15-17_

**Gaara:**_16-18_

**Darui:**_jounin from cloud._

**Gina:**_Uzumaki clan summon, A bird._

**Kakashi: **

**Sarutobi:**

**Bee:**_holder of eight tails._

**Motoi:**_jounin from cloud travels/protects bee._

**Dark Naru:**_inner Naru._

**Dark Gaara:**_inner Gaara_

**Kurama:**_Nine tailed beast inside Naru._

**Kushina:**_Naru's mother._

**Minato:**_Naru's father._

**Shukaku:**_One tailed beast inside Gaara._

**Yashamaru:**_Gaara's uncle._

**Karura:**_Gaara's mother_

* * *

Gaara and Naru sat in their room relaxing after they ate dinner.

"So... now we move on to the next step."Naru said and sighed, he nodded then looked down.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him. "I wanna thank you..."he said.

"Thank me? What for?"she said.

"For letting me come along on this journey...and just...being my friend."he said, she smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you for coming."she said, he smiled and returned the hug.

"Alright you need rest..."he said, she laid down and sighed, she laid there staring at the ceiling to anxious to sleep a wink but finally ended up falling asleep.

Gaara sat up and sighed, he smiled a little thinking about everything.

~o0o~

Bee led the duo to the waterfall again and jumped over they followed and gasped at the area in awe.

"This is where you will battle your tailed beast."Bee said.

"Wow..."Naru said looking around, she saw statues there with out heads. "What happened to the heads?"she asked.

"They were carved without heads."Bee said.

"So...how?"  
"This building is a special place where you can talk to your beast... but only chosen may enter... this room, if your heart is not pure it will take your head from your body... just like what happened to those statues.."Bee said, Naru and Gaara stared at him in shock and gulped.

"Naru..."he said, she walked up and stuck her head in slowly shaking, Gaara watched holding his breath, she pulled out and glared at Bee.

"Pure my ass! There is a switch in the back!"Naru snarled, he chuckled.

"I like doing that."he said, Naru sighed then giggled a little, the door opened and the three walked into the room, it looked like it had no floor almost, it was bright, they walked in all the way and door shut.

"You sit and focus just like the waterfall."he said.

"Oh..."Naru said.

"Now during this part... you will open the seal-"  
"What!?"Naru said.

"Yes... you have to open the seal battle him and take his chakra away and make it yours."he said, Naru stared at him in shock along with Gaara.

"But-"  
"This area is special if the worst comes...then he will stuck in here until we get another holder."Bee said, Naru touched her stomach and sighed. "You just need to remember what you learned battling your dark side and just everything."he said, they nodded.

"Alright. Naru you want to go first?"  
"Yeah... But...-"  
"Could I also do it?"  
"Yeah this place is strong."he said, they nodded.

"I don't know if I will... yet.."Gaara said, Naru sighed and sat down and closed her eyes and let out a breath.

Naru opened her eyes and stood in front of Kyuubi's cage, he opened his eyes and growled at her.

"Scary as always."she said.

"Naru...where did the real you go?"he asked watching her raise up to the seal.

"What do you mean? I'm right here..."she said and pulled the seal off. _"You gotta remember you defeated just a little bit of hatred, the Kyuubi is one big lump of hatred." Bee said in her mind. _

She focused and went through the signs, when she had trained with her clan they gave her the seal to Kyuubi's cage, she focused.

"What do you think you're doing?"he growled.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"Naru said, she focused and touched her seal on her stomach, the seal on the door clacked slowly opening, when it got to the end, Kyuubi slammed it open, Naru skidded back and panted, Kyuubi roared at her. _"When the door opens use your chakra and grab on to his chakra and pull it out."Bee said. _3 octopus leg shot out from the walls, Naru watched it wrap around Kyuubi, he growled as his chakra was pulled up he growled and sliced them off and smirked.

"Wow you're strong..."Naru said.

"So I get it... you're hoping to take my chakra huh?"Kyuubi growled.

"Let's go!"Naru said, he smirked.

"So you've teamed up with 8 tails to do this huh?"he said and focused, Naru watch a black ball of chakra appear above his mouth, he opened his mouth and took it the ball into his mouth, she hissed as he aimed it towards her. _"Once you've taken his power its yours forever."Bee said. "Just get as much chakra away from his as possible, but make sure you don't get wrapped up in his hate. Use your will to fight him off."he said. _ Naru moved as the jutsu slammed towards her, the walls exploded, it went right towards her. _"Don't underestimate me."Bee said. _A hand came up in front of Naru and caught the bomb and closed around it, it exploded. _"That's about all I can do... the rest is up to you."he said. _

Naru launched up and quickly ran through the hand signs and created a poison clone and had it exploded near Kyuubi, he growled and staggered a little but growled at her and swiped his paw towards her, she dodged. She focused as she ran through the signs for Water dragon biting explosion. Kyuubi got hit a few times and slammed back by the dragons.

Naru focused and created a rock hand and ran at Kyuubi, he slammed her back and pinned her down with his paw.

Gaara watched Naru sit silently, he gulped and sat down Bee looked at him.

"You gonna go too?"  
"Yeah..."he nodded.

"You really think you can win?!"he snarled.

"That's why I opened the seal!"she said and struggled. "Anyways!"she said, a clone grabbed his back leg, he growled as he was suddenly wrapped in chakra chains and wires, he snarled and struggled against them, he was slammed back and she made a jutsu she created in Whirlpool, she first created a water dragon then focused and added wind spinning around it and it launched down and hit Kyuubi directly in the stomach, he roared out in pain, Naru got up and grabbed at his tail with her chakra and pulled his chakra out and struggled, Kyuubi looked at her and snarled, he sat up a little then slumped back down in pain as Naru pulled harder at his chakra. Kyuubi smiled as blackness filled in the line of chakra Naru pulled against, it coated her chakra, she gasped as she heard voices and memories filled her mind.

"**Hate you! Go die! We hate you!"**

"**Get out of here demon!"**

"**Hate you!"**

Naru gasped as her one eye turned back to the black and red, she struggled.

She saw the scenes from in the village of being shoved, the glares the insults the wounds, she shook.

"**Get out! Out!"**she gripped her head tight and cried out.

Bee watched Kyuubi cloak start to cover her, Gaara gasped and stood up.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is more powerful then I thought."

"What's gonna happen?"Gaara asked.

"I don't know... let's hope she can stop it!"he said.

They watched as two tails appeared then another and another, half of her body became black and red, Gaara gasped in shock as he stared at her, she shook in pain.

Naru gasped as her chakra started to get pulled into Kyuubi's body, she slumped shaking hard and gasped, Kyuubi laughed loudly.

"You'll never be able to control my power! You're just a small piece of my hatred!"Kyuubi said, Naru shook in fear as she saw all the memories and slumped a little.

"_Scram and don't come back you little demon!"a voice yelled. _

"No...stay here..."a females voice sounded, Naru opened her eyes, she wasn't near the Kyuubi's cage anymore, she was a bright room that empty, she shook and cried.

"Naru..."a females voice said.  
"Naru."a males voice said.

She turned slowly and gasped as she stared at the two people in front of her smiling.

"M...mom...d...dad..."she stuttered, they smiled.

"Naru."they said, she looked at them and her lower lip quivered and tears started to slip down her face.

Bee watched Naru's chakra stop and froze, he looked at Gaara who sat there focusing, he sighed and began to help the boy as well.

Gaara walked up to the area and shook as he looked at the form of Shukaku.

"Hello my boy."he said. "You come to let me out again?"

"No!"  
"I want blood.. you haven't brought me blood in a long time, your mother is very disappointed."he said.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"he yelled, Shukaku chuckled.

"You're different..."he said.

Gaara focused and watched the seal open, Shukaku laughed.  
"You're letting me out... smart little boy!"he said and moved out, Gaara jumped in his way and focused sand came crashing in and slammed Shukaku back, he growled.

"Oh... you want to fight huh?"he said, Gaara glared at him. "Fine it will be fun to fight a little weakling."he said.

Gaara focused and listened as Bee told him the exact same thing he told Naru.

He grabbed his tail and pulled at the chakra, Shukaku yelled as some of his chakra pulled out.

"Why are you trying?!"he yelled and slammed Gaara back, he skidded back then got up and grabbed it again. "You carved that love sign into your head when you have no idea what love it! You are a monster that no one will ever love! Ever!"he yelled.

Gaara shook in fear and slumped a little, he shook hard as Shukaku laughed as he saw Gaara weakening. "Your mother will help you!"he said.

Gaara closed his eyes tight and yelled out in pain.

"Gaara."a females voice said, he looked up and gasped as he was met with his mother, his real mother standing in front of him holding her hand out to him.

"Come my son."she said, he slowly took her hand and she helped him up, he looked at her as his eyes watered, he ran into her arms and held her crying, she smiled and hugged him tight. "My boy."she whispered.

"Mom..."he whispered.

Bee looked between the two, both had frozen partially taken over by their beast.

_What's going on?_

**Probably found something shocking...or they could be loosing... you did the same remember.**

_Oh yeah..._

**idiot. **He said.

Naru looked up at her parents, they walked up and picked the girl up slowly and pulled her in, she froze as they both hugged the girl.  
"You've grown Naru."Minato said.

"My baby girl."Kushina whispered.

"Mom...dad..."she whimpered and cried her eyes out holding them tight.

* * *

AND...the end :)

I kinda enjoyed writing this story I've never done something like this before and I'm glad to know you all liked it :) I would love to see some more reivews...like your all time favorite scene in this whole story, or what you hope to see in part 3.

Review as always :)

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY :D **

**I hope to see you all in part 3. (I will put a note up here to let you all know :) until part 3 je na!**


End file.
